


Visions of You

by tamibrandt



Series: ATS/Bones Crossoververse [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Slash, dark themes, possible minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE.  Angel, Spike, and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger.  Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE and COMING FULL CIRCLE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Visions of You  
> By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
> Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
> BETA: Myself, lexa4227  
> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
> Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
> Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE and COMING FULL CIRCLE.  
> Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
> Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
> WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 3,421

**************************

##  _Prologue_

_There was heavy, growling breathing in the dark. The target was seen through iridescent eyes, the eyes of a predator, something that had been stalking its prey for weeks. There wasn’t an established pattern. It would find a target and get to know the victim’s routine. It would toy with the poor human for weeks until the person went mad or was killed._

_Now, it was following its third victim in as many months. The first one was an up-and-coming district attorney. The second one was a pretty, young preschool teacher. This one was an FBI agent._

_The predator quickly closed in on the victim. Its breathing was heavier and quicker as if it were running a marathon. The agent continued to walk at an even pace, unaware that he was being hunted. The growling breaths got louder. Only when the agent felt something breathing down his neck did he turn around to face his assailant. A split second before the predator jumped at him, snarling._

**************************

**_Las Vegas, Angel’s Apartment_ **

“Seeley!” Drusilla screamed as she sat upright from a sound sleep.

Drusilla was in bed alone. Angel and Spike had left her there to sleep while they went out on a case. She tossed the covers aside and grabbed a big, warm full-length robe from the bottom of the bed and put it on. She went into the kitchen and fixed a mug of blood, grimacing when the taste of animal hit her tongue. She would never understand how Angel could stomach drinking the foul stuff. It was an insult to her palette.

Taking the mug into what passed as a living room, she sat on the couch with her legs curled under her. She located the remote and turned the TV on. Spike had annoyed Angel so much when he returned from taking Seeley to the airport that Angel took the TV away . . . literally. When Spike realized this, he took Angel’s cell phone apart, piece by piece. Spike was bored for two months with no TV. He pestered Angel even more until it was returned under protest.

She’d been having vision-dreams for those two months. They were dreams of stalking prey in strange places. All of the dreams were seen from the predator’s point of view. The stalking, the killing, but it wasn’t her memories or her kills. It was like she was inside the marauder. They ended the same, no matter who the predator went after, that person always turned the instant before they were attacked and had Seeley’s face. She knew it was Seeley, because while she was inside the killer, she could hear his heartbeat.

That brought to mind the times that the four of them were together. Sure, she wanted to turn Booth, but since Angel wouldn’t let her, she found other delights with him. Whenever he was inside her or wrapped around her, she felt warm. Something she hadn’t felt since she was human. She liked to feel his body heat. She’d never been able to do that before. She’d always killed her prey first and felt their body cool down while she drained them.

She forgot the rules once already and tried to bite a human in a casino. Angel was not pleased in the least. He caught her just as she had bitten down. She only got to savor a few splashes of blood before Angel pulled her away and the victim ran. There was delicious punishment to be had that night. He spanked her with a wide leather belt for breaking the one rule he set. He made her beg for forgiveness, like he used to when he first turned her, using her human devotion to God as a ploy. Then, he used his open hand on her ass, which was a lovely red color from the belt.

That set off an argument between Angel and Spike over Angel’s treatment of her. Spike’s side being that he wasn’t that much different from Angelus after all. Angel insisted he was different, that he had only set one rule and that like any normal person who broke the rules, Drusilla was sufficiently punished. To which Spike reminded him that they weren’t normal even by vampire standards, let alone human, and pummeling ensued.

After the fight, they both went off to different corners to sulk and lick their wounds. Then, one of Angel’s pets called down for help with a job and they both left. She never got the chance to tell them about her vision-dreams of Seeley and the thing stalking him.

She looked over at the end table and saw Angel’s new cell phone there. He’d forgotten to take it with him again. She picked it up, flipped it open and looked confused at the many buttons.

_I wonder what the button with the circle in it does_ , she thought and pressed it.

The LED light came on and the display screen confirmed: PHONE IN SERVICE. Then the message changed to WELCOME TO SPRINT. YOU HAVE 3000 MINUTES. PRESS THE DOWN ARROW FOR THE ADDRESS BOOK.

Drusilla pressed the down arrow and a list of names popped up. Cassidy, Buffy, Chase, Connor, Denise, Frankie, Giles, Lorne, Seeley, Spike. She growled when she saw Buffy’s name on the list. She scrolled down to Seeley’s name and pressed the little button labeled ‘SEND’.

**************************

**_FBI Headquarters, J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington, D.C._ **

“Tell Sully that I’ll put twenty-five on Sunday’s game,” Seeley told an agent as he walked into his office with a cup of coffee in one hand and a case file in the other.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to gamble, but what was the harm in putting some money in the office-wide betting pool? It was his own money, he hadn’t dared touch Angel’s gift. That was for his son. Besides, it was a measly twenty-five dollars on one game that he was sure to win because the team was looking good this year.

His cell phone rang just as he was about to sit down and go over the file on his latest case. He looked at the caller ID and saw Angel’s number. They had talked last night. Why would Angel be calling? He sat back in the chair and answered it.

“Hey, Angel,” he answered.

“Seeley?” a small feminine voice whispered.

‘Yes?” he prompted. “Who is this?”

“Drusilla,” she replied and then became annoyed. “You don’t recognize my voice?”

“Dru?” he inquired. Seeley was surprised to hear from her. He didn’t know that she knew how to work a cell phone.

There was a big sigh heaved on the other end. “Bad dog for not remembering me. You’ve been around me and inside me and don’t remember my voice?”

“I’m sorry, Drusilla. Really, I am, I didn’t even realize you knew how to--”

“The pixies say that you shall be punished when we meet again. They are very cross with you,” she said gravely.

Seeley couldn’t keep the smile off his face at how serious she sounded about punishing him.

“Now, Dru, you don’t mean that,” Seeley smirked.

“Crack-crack-crack. Just like Daddy,” Drusilla said.

Seeley shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he listened to her. His mind flashed to Angel, then to the toys he’d bought that were sitting on the top shelf of his bedroom closet, then to an image of Angel using them. He refused to acknowledge that he had an erection while at work. He did not have a hard-on. He did _not_ have a hard-on. He did **_not_ ** have a hard-on.

“Dru,” Seeley squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Was there a reason you called?”

“I had a bad dream,” she replied.

“How bad, sweetheart?”

“Awful. There was growling and snarling and blood.”

“Dru, I thought Angel told you not to hunt?” Seeley said with a tone of concern.

“I wasn’t hunting. I haven’t hunted since he punished me for nibbling on someone a couple of months ago,” she assured him.

Seeley’s eyes rolled back in his head at the image those words conjured up. _Please God, give me strength to resist temptation._ She called to corrupt him at work, didn’t she? Angel left her alone with his phone to torture him.

“Where’s Angel?” Seeley croaked. He really had to stop doing that with her. He’d been around women before. So, why did Drusilla always make him act like an untried schoolboy? That wasn’t exactly true either. He’d lost his virginity in his early teens like every normal kid in America.

“He and Spike are out,” Drusilla said.

“They went out and left you alone? They weren’t knocked in the head were they? The last time you were left alone, you were kidnapped! What the hell are they thinking?” Seeley panicked.

Booth fumed over the situation. He got up from the chair and paced the room like a caged animal. Vampires be damned, Angel and Spike were a couple of brainless cadavers was what they were. Leaving Drusilla by herself! Even _he_ knew how dangerous that was. Sure, she was a vampire and could kill anything. But, she was also a 145-year-old, mentally unstable demon in the body of a young woman.

“Don’t you want to hear about the vision I had?” Drusilla’s tone sounded like she was pouting.

“What? Oh, sure sweetheart,” he stopped pacing and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

“You don’t want to hear about the visions?” she sounded genuinely hurt by his tone.

“No, sweetheart, I do! I’m just angry that they . . . never mind about that,” he said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. The last thing he wanted was her crying. “What did you dream about?”

“You,” she started to say.

“And that was bad?” he smirked.

“No,” she said and then seemed to think it over. “Well, yes. Something is hunting you.”

“Something is hunting me?” he repeated. “Do you know what it is?”

“If I did, I would have told you so instead of ‘something is hunting you’,” she said. The irritated tone made Seeley smile as he imagined the expression that went with it. “I don’t know what it is. I got the vision from the predator’s point of view.”

“Can you give me anything else?” he asked.

“It’s killed two people already,” she said.

What Drusilla described sounded familiar. Seeley reached over and grabbed the case folder off his desk. He sat back in the chair and put his feet on the edge of desk, using the incline of his legs to prop up the folder and looked through it.

“Do you know who the victims were and how they were killed?” he asked, all trace of teasing was gone from his voice.

“The first one was a lawyer, I think. He was dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase,” she said.

Seeley flipped through the pages, scanning the information for details on the deaths. _Aidan Mills, age 26, worked as a rookie lawyer in the district attorney’s office._

“Did your vision show him being murdered?” Seeley asked anxiously as he skimmed the report.

“All I saw through the killer’s eyes was following him, then when he got closer, the person turned around and the killer pounced on him, like a great big lion with growling and snapping teeth and claws,” she said.

The excited tone in her voice reminded him of how excited Parker got when he described the big fight scene in a Disney classic. Only it wasn’t a fairytale. What she described was staring at him in black and white. _Aidan Mills was what can only be portrayed as mauled to death._

“Dru, what was the second victim like?” Seeley asked anxiously as he located the report on the second body.

“A pretty, young governess,” Drusilla said wistfully.

It took Seeley a moment to realize that ‘governess’ and ‘teacher’ was the same thing. It gave him an idea of how old 145 years really was. Back in Drusilla’s time, governesses were employed by wealthy families to instruct their children in their studies and proper decorum if need be.

He scanned the file and, sure enough, there was a pretty, dark haired teacher in her mid-twenties who taught preschool-aged children. The way she was killed was similar to the lawyer. She was barely recognizable when they found her.

“Drusilla, honey?” Seeley inquired in a faraway voice.

“Seeley-Daddy?” Drusilla teased.

Booth rolled his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably upon hearing that. He cleared his throat and went on. “How accurate are your visions?”

There was a silence as Drusilla thought it over. “They come true eventually.”

Now the silence was on Booth’s side. He rubbed his forehead as he looked at the two cases before him. Drusilla had described both of them almost to a T. How did she get visions in Las Vegas of two seemingly unconnected murders in Washington D.C.? And, if she saw them in a vision, did that mean that they were connected?

“You just described two of the cases I’ve been assigned,” Seeley said frustrated.

“I saw it in my vision. The pixies always show me what’s important. Every time the victim turned around to face their attacker, it was you,” she said.

“Drusilla, I can assure you that I’m fine. I’ll be on the lookout for anyone hunting me, but I’m fine,” Seeley said, hoping to put her at ease.

Just then, he heard muffled sounds in the background on her end. The noises were getting closer. Then, he heard Angel ask what Drusilla was doing on the phone.

“Uh-oh, Daddy caught me,” she said conspiratorially.

Seeley smiled at her childish tone. “It’ll be okay, Dru. Give the phone to Angel and I’ll explain. You won’t get into trouble,” Seeley assured her. Then prayed that whatever he said was the right thing.

He heard the phone being passed over and Angel’s voice, “Seeley?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Booth said.

“I’m sorry that she called you. I left the phone here when Spike and I were called on a job. I didn’t think she would use it,” Angel apologized.

“It’s fine, Angel. She called to check on me. It seems that she had a vision about me, but I told her I was fine,” Seeley said.

“She had a vision about you? Are you okay?” Angel asked reflexively.

“Yes, Angel. I’m fine,” Booth repeated in an annoyed tone. “I’m a big boy. I carry a gun. Who’s going to hurt me in D.C.?”

**************************

**_Las Vegas, Angel’s Apartment_ **

Angel was standing behind the couch with the phone and a broodier expression than usual. Drusilla had a vision about Seeley? The agent said he was okay. Still, a sense of foreboding fell over Angel when he found out about the vision. Drusilla’s sight, though full of riddles and nonsense, had rarely been wrong. If she had a vision of Seeley, who was roughly 2,500 miles away, then something was definitely not fine. He’d deal with it after he hung up.

“Seeley, just be careful,” Angel warned.

“I always am,” Seeley said. “Angel?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t get mad at her or anything. She was only worried about me,” Seeley beseeched. “If you think about it, it’s strange for a soulless vampire. I thought you weren’t supposed to care when you were soulless?”

Angel shrugged as if Seeley was there to see it. “What can I say, we’re strange. I’m not mad at her, by the way. I’m just surprised that she knew how to use the cell phone. I fumble with the damn thing.”

“Okay,” Seeley said skeptically.

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, you and I are going to discuss the fact that you left her by herself after all she’s been through!” Seeley stated.

“She was sleeping when we left. She’s a vampire, Booth. She can take care of herself for a few hours!” Angel said defensively.

“She’s also an unstable demon who was kidnapped and drugged the last time she was by herself!” Booth reprimanded.

“I don’t tell you how to raise your son, you don’t tell me how to handle my childer,” Angel growled.

“She woke up alone from a nightmare vision, Angel!” Seeley said louder.

“She wasn’t alone! Denise, Cassidy and Frankie were upstairs in the office!” Angel said defensively.

“You expect them to know how to handle her?” Seeley challenged.

He heard Spike’s muffled comment and Angel saying, “Stay the fuck out of this, Spike. I don’t need you and him telling me what the hell I did wrong in raising Drusilla!”

“Don’t yell at him, Angel!” Seeley shouted into the receiver.

“What are you going to do to stop me? You’re 2,000 miles away!” Angel growled.

“Damn you, Angel! I care about Drusilla and she called me to tell me about her dream which was about me. She was alone and the only comfort she could get was calling me, because you and Spike weren’t there!” Seeley said angrily.

“When did you become an expert in what she needs?” Angel disputed. “She’s a century old vampire and managed to survive just fine!”

“Don’t you dare pull that ‘I’m the Sire’ card with me! I’m not one of your childer! I may be human,” Seeley was ranting.

“That’s right, you’re human,” Angel pointed out.

“I’ll remind you that she nearly wasted away before we found her! She needs her Sire, and because you weren’t there she called me! So, what does that say about your absentminded childe-rearing skills! I’m not a vampire, but I am a father, Angel. I don’t want to even think about life without my son,” Seeley finished the tirade.

“Why are we yelling about Drusilla’s welfare,” Angel shouted into the phone.

“Because, the brainless, animated corpse that you are, you left her alone!” Seeley yelled back. He must have remembered where he was and lowered his voice. “The last thing I want to do is argue with you, Angel.”

“She’s perfectly safe here, Seeley. I’ll deal with the vision she had and get back to you,” Angel said. He said his goodbyes and hung up.

Angel tossed the cell phone on the end table and went around the couch, sitting next to Drusilla. He leaned back and pulled her against his side.

“How long have you been having the vision of Seeley?” he asked.

“For a while,” Drusilla said tentatively, not sure what to make of her Sire’s mood.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Angel asked. He felt her shoulders shrug. “What do you see? Was Seeley in danger?”

“So far, two people were being stalked by something that growls and snarls. When they turn around, it’s Seeley,” she explained.

“But, they weren’t him, right?” Spike asked as he sat down on the other side of her.

She looked over at him and shook her head. “No. Not yet. The two people were killed, mauled to death. I saw it from inside the killer.”

“Has that happened before, that you can see the person’s point of view from inside?” Angel asked.

“Sometimes.” She shuddered at the memory of the dream. “There was blood everywhere and it’s stalking Seeley.”

Angel looked at Spike who raised a scarred brow. “Sound like a vampire or werewolf to you?”

“Whatever it is, it’s more than Booth can handle. If Dru’s having visions this far away from him . . .” Spike trailed off.

Angel looked at Drusilla closely and raised an inquisitive brow. “Exactly how much blood did you take when you bit him, princess?”

Drusilla ducked her head guiltily. She didn’t mean to bite Seeley at all. But, he smelled so much like her Sire that she had done it on instinct. Now, she was tied to him so much so that he was clear across the country and she was seeing him with her Sight.

She looked up at Angel and then at Spike. “What are we going to do?”

“Looks like we’re going for a trip again,” Angel said.

“We’re going to D.C.? Are you sure he’d appreciate the help?” Spike raised a curious brow.

“We’ll see about that when we find out what’s stalking him, won’t we?” Angel said as he got up and went to the bedroom to pack.

“I didn’t mean to cause trouble, Spike,” she apologized, thinking of the argument between Angel and Seeley.

“You’re fine, pet. Angel’s never been good with someone challenging his authority is all,” Spike assured her. She kissed him and followed Angel into the bedroom, leaving him to make flight arrangements.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 2,617

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 1_

**_Washington D.C., Crime Scene[#3](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%233), Two Days Later_ **

It was dusk when Booth pulled up outside a bank building. The SUV lurched to a halt and he got out. He walked up to the _POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS_ , flashed his badge at the uniform standing guard and ducked under the tape. He went into the building where there were more uniforms and the forensic people buzzing around.

Booth went past them to the manager’s office. The room was in a totally disarray. There were papers strung all over the place, the heavy oak desk and chair was overturned. There were broken shards of glass littering the floor. File cabinets were knocked askew. It made Booth think that two linebackers ransacked the place over a football. Except the body on the floor would have been a little less dead and more abrasions than the deep slices on his body that could be seen through shredded clothing. At least the man still had a face, albeit scratched up. There was a female examiner crouched over the body.

“What do we have here?” Booth asked as he took out his pocket notebook.

“Male, I’d say around 45 years old, looks like he was mauled,” the examiner replied.

“Similar to the others,” Booth commented as he scribbled on his notepad. He glanced at the name plate on the desk, “Harold Watson?”

“Yeah, bank manager.”

Booth picked up a picture frame. The image inside was of a woman and little boy a bit older than Parker. “It looks like he was married and had a son.” He put the frame back where he found it. “So, any clue on what caused wounds like that?”

“My guess is a large dog,” the examiner said.

“Like a werewolf?” Booth suggested offhandedly.

The examiner scoffed. “Yeah right! Do you have any silver bullets for that gun of yours?”

After the things he’d witnessed in Los Angeles and Las Vegas with Angel, Spike and Drusilla being vampires? Seeley didn’t think that he was too far off in making a suggestion about werewolves. He felt the stirs of arousal when the three vampires crossed his mind.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Then, how did a dog get past security, make it into the office without breaking the doorjamb and,” he gestured at the body, “attack Mr. Watson here?”

The examiner stood up and shrugged. “Maybe it was a ferocious Yorkie?”

Booth raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re kidding, right?”

“It’s the best I can give you until I get him to the lab,” the examiner said. She peeled off her gloves and was on her way out of the office to find her team to move the body when Booth stopped her.

“Why is it that the only people I know that willing to look over a dead body are female?” he pondered out loud.

She turned and smiled at him. “We’re not squeamish, like most men are.”

“I’m not squeamish,” Booth declared.

She laughed and walked away. Booth skirted around the body and followed her out. He caught a couple of people in jumpsuits labeled ‘FORENSIC’ and told them that he wanted copies of their report sent to his office as soon as possible. One of them nodded and walked away. Seeley went in the opposite direction to interview a few of the employees.

A few hours later, Seeley stepped out of the building and ducked under the _POLICE LINE_ again. He stopped short of the car when he felt a tingling go up his spine. The sun had already set and there was a quarter-moon out which meant, if the legend was correct, that he could scratch ‘werewolf’ off his list of possible suspects. Feeling his spine prickle even more, Seeley looked out into the night but saw nothing. He shrugged, jumped in the SUV and drove away, oblivious to Spike watching him from across the street.

**************************

**_FBI Headquarters, J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington, D.C._ **

Seeley was in his office typing up the investigation on the case of the bank manager, Harold Watson. He’d managed to interview four of the employees on site, with promise of follow up interviews later and tracked down the recent widow. After the crying hysterics, and she was calm enough to resume the questioning, Seeley was able to find out that Harold was a loving, if distant, father and husband who kept his wife and son in comfort. Nevertheless, he was too busy for little league or anything his son was interested in. But, being a manager of a bank did garner a few enemies from the ‘rejected’ patrons, disgruntled employee, and sometimes an ill-advised business partner. Mrs. Watson could not fathom who would want to harm her husband as bad as was reported.

Seeley clicked ‘SAVE’ and sat back, looking at the clock. 11:45 p.m. With any luck, he’d be home by 12:30 a.m. He stood up from the chair to stretch the kinks out of his back and walked over to the window. He cracked open the blinds and looked out into the night. Seeley thought he saw Angel standing on the sidewalk across the street, looking up at him. The dark vampire was in his favorite black duster, his hair spiked, and handsome cheekbones visible in the moonlight.

“Don’t you know what it means to clock out?” Special Agent Tim Sullivan asked from the doorway.

Seeley took his eyes from the dark figure below and looked at his colleague. “Yes. I was about to leave for home after my report saved.”

“I don’t see how you can deal with this job the way you are. I want to do other things with my life than being an FBI agent,” Sully shook his head.

Seeley looked out the window again to find Angel gone. He shrugged and walked to his desk. He checked the file to make sure it saved, shut down his computer, put on his suit jacket and tossed on his overcoat.

“I happen to like this job, Sully. It gives me purpose,” Seeley replied as he followed Sully out of the room.

**************************

**_Washington DC, Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

Seeley tiredly walked into his apartment, kicking the door shut with his foot and locked it. He picked his mail up off the floor and skimmed through it. Finding nothing of interest, he tossed the envelopes on the kitchen counter. He kicked off his shoes and trudged wearily to the shower ignoring the tingling feeling he’d been experiencing the last couple of days. He didn’t notice the dark haired female vampire peeking through his window, tracking his movement with her doe-eyes.

Booth turned the shower on and shed his clothes. Tossing a towel within easy reach, he stepped into the shower and leaned forward with his hands against the wall, letting the hot water beat against his aching back. He thought he heard familiar tinkling giggles over the spray. Seeley opened the shower door and glanced around, seeing and hearing nothing. He shrugged and shut the door, resuming the shower.

For two days now, Seeley had this tingling sensation run up his spine periodically. It felt as if there was someone he knew nearby, but every time he looked, no one was there. Tonight he thought he saw Angel across the street from his office and now he was hearing laughter that sounded like Drusilla. That couldn’t be, could it? Not with them in Las Vegas. Sure, Drusilla had that vision of him, but why was he imagining these things when they clearly weren’t there?

Seeley shook his head and ducked under the water to wash his hair and rinse away the soap that he had lathered on himself while lost in thought. So far, the victims tallied up to a lawyer, a teacher, and a bank manager, but what was the connection? They seemed random from the outside, so what was the common link? Maybe the connection had something to do with the people in the killer’s life? What human would go so far as to make it look like the victims were mauled? Drusilla said the killer was hunting him, but he didn’t know any of the victims. Maybe, this time she was wrong? Had Drusilla ever been wrong? He didn’t know.

Once everything was rinsed clean, he shut the water off and toweled dry. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and brushed his teeth. Then, he went into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of underwear. He pulled the curtains back, still feeling that prickle on his spine that someone was near, but nothing was outside. He replaced the curtain, sat on the bed and put his 9mm service piece on the bedside table just to be cautious. He wasn’t going to take any chances. With Drusilla’s vision, he wanted to be prepared and try to sleep easier.

Outside, under a tree across the street from Seeley’s apartment stood Angel, Spike and Drusilla. They had been watching him since they got into town two days ago. They observed him work from afar, enough to see that he could handle himself at his job. At the same time, they’ve been hunting for the killer themselves. Always below the radar which hadn’t been easy around Seeley since he was a part of them now. He could sense them. So far, Spike and Drusilla had managed to stay hidden, knowing that Seeley could sense them nearby. However, Angel had deliberately put himself out in the open as a sign that they were watching his back.

“Do you think this cat-and-mouse game isn’t giving him neurosis?” Spike asked.

“No. He’s aware of us, subconsciously. He may want to believe he’s seeing things, but he’s been marked and tasted Aurelian blood,” Angel replied.

“I thought you said that was diluted with animal blood?” Spike asked with an inquisitive brow.

“It was, but he still tasted it, swallowed it,” Angel said as he watched the darkened windows of Seeley’s apartment. “It’s in his system now, just enough to feel us.”

“I’m hungry,” Drusilla pouted as she rubbed her tummy.

“I know baby-girl,” Angel acknowledged, taking her hand. “Let’s find you a blood bank. I don’t think Seeley would appreciate us adding to the current body count.”

Drusilla looked back at Seeley’s darkened windows as Angel led her away. “Do you think he’ll be fine as daisies? I could leave Miss Edith to watch him. She’s been good all year, you know? Though, she doesn’t like this place. There are too many snakes and sharks that want to snap-snap-snap. It’s rather painful. Too much corruption, if humans are corrupt, are they not like us?”

“I think Miss Edith has become finicky in her old age,” Spike grumbled.

“Bad Spike! Such a mean thing to say about our dear Edith. You will be whipped and shall have no cake today,” Drusilla admonished.

That made Angel snigger. It seemed that Spike and Miss Edith had a falling out somewhere along the line. “Now, Dru, I’m sure Miss Edith knows that Spike has a way of running off at the mouth. I think that if he apologizes, everything will be all right.”

“Not bloody likely,” Spike said softly. “That doll holds a grudge the size of Mount Everest, which I know she hasn’t climbed.”

“How do you know she hasn’t climbed it?” Angel teased.

“Oh, please, Angelus, you really believe that doll is possessed by a demon?” Spike asked skeptically.

“All dolls are possessed. Look what happened with the whole **_Smile Time_** TV show,” Angel pointed out.

“Okay, that was demons possessing puppets, mate. The idea that a 135-year-old collector doll is possessed is ridiculous,” Spike said.

Drusilla pouted sadly when she heard what Spike thought of her companion. “Daddy, Spike deserves a thousand lashes for impudence.”

“He deserves a lot more than that,” Angel agreed. “However, he’s long past the age of a fledgling. Too old to correct the error of his ways, no matter how much you want to spank him, kitten. He’ll never learn.”

“I’d like to see you try, old man,” Spike challenged.

Spike really should have kept his mouth shut. The next that could be heard was the clink of a belt buckle, the zip of the leather being yanked through the belt loops and then a “YEOW!” from a blonde menace as it cracked against the worn leather duster so hard that Spike felt sting through the material and his jeans. Angel and Drusilla giggled like conspiring children. Angel threaded his belt through the loops again while Spike glared at them and rubbed his sore ass.

“That was so bloody wrong,” Spike scowled.

“Shouldn’t have challenged me then, besides you had it coming,” Angel said as he stopped to buckle the belt again. Then, he grabbed Drusilla’s hand and proceeded to walk past his childe who was still scowling, and called out, “Are you coming?”

“That’s a loaded question, mate,” Spike grumbled as he followed close behind.

Angel turned and gave Spike a wicked smirk that reminded him of Angelus and went on his way with Drusilla in tow.

“Do you remember where we parked the rental?” Spike asked.

“Of course I do, it’s over there,” Angel said pointing to an economy car parked on a side street illuminated by the street lamp.

“Still can’t believe you rented an economy car,” Spike grumbled. “It’s a bucket of rust compared to what we got back home.”

“You’d figure with the way your life has gone, up ’til now, that you’d know how to compromise and adjust,” Angel said.

“Not if I don’t have to,” Spike replied.

Just then, Drusilla stopped and Angel, still holding on to her hand, was jerked to a halt. He looked inquisitively at her and saw that she was looking up at the night sky.

“It’s the sky, Dru,” Angel said, stating the obvious.

“It’s so pretty,” she observed in a faraway tone.

“It’s the same sky as you see in Vegas,” Angel pointed out.

“No, it isn’t,” Drusilla insisted. “The stars are brighter here. The lights in Vegas drown out the stars. You can barely see them through the neon colors. The stars are able to twinkle here. They burn so, like a million candles. Do you suppose they are candle tips?”

“No, Dru. They aren’t candles. They are massive, luminous balls of plasma that are billions of years old,” Angel said, his tone was as if he’d explained this concept to her a thousand times.

“But, they have burning cherubs up there,” she said still looking up. Her neck was starting to ache from this position.

“They aren’t cherubs, they’re constellations and they definitely aren’t burning,” Angel said.

“Be lucky that she’s seeing them at night, Angel. She usually sees them during the day, under a roof,” Spike chuckled. He was used to her babbling about the stars for the better part of a century. It was nice to see Angel having to deal with it for once.

Angel cuffed Spike on the back of the head and tugged Drusilla along to the car, “Come on. We need to get to the blood bank before you two start seeing happy meals on legs.”

“Happy meals on . . .? Where did you hear that?” Spike asked.

“Buffy told me a while a back that you referred to humans as ‘happy meals with legs’,” Angel shrugged as he neared the vehicle.

“Ahh, the Slayer’s been telling tales outside of school, then? Bugger!”

“It isn’t a tale if it’s true, is it?” Angel opened the driver’s door and gestured for Drusilla to climb in and get into the back seat. “Just get in the car, Spike!”


	3. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://nero-nailpolish.livejournal.com/profile)[**nero_nailpolish**](http://nero-nailpolish.livejournal.com/) , [](http://charmingkarla.livejournal.com/profile)[**charmingkarla**](http://charmingkarla.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY. **The Inter-Agency Gala described in this chapter is a fictitious event. I don't know how the FBI goes about garnering outside sources for their cases. I needed the party for the scene only.**  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 6,123

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 2_

**_Washington D.C., Crime Scene[#4](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%234), the Next Evening_ **

This was becoming a routine. Booth was woken from a restless sleep in his office chair to go to another crime scene on the other side of the Potomac River. He hadn’t slept much since these murders started and Drusilla’s vision of impending doom hadn’t helped at all. Now, here he was looking at a body on the western bank of the Potomac. He wasn’t thrilled to see Cam Saroyan working the case when he arrived.

“Okay, what do we have now?” Booth asked, trying to remain professional.

“Hello to you too, Seeley,” Cam said, glancing up at him from her kneeling position beside the body.

Booth sighed and shifted around in a disconcerted manner. “Don’t call me Seeley! Now, what have you discovered at the bottom of the damn river?”

He knew he shouldn’t be so angry with her. She probably thought his behavior was uncalled for. However, he remembered the last time they were together. She became jealous when she listened to his side of a phone conversation with Angel when the vampire called to tell him that Drusilla had vanished. Booth kicked her out of bed and out of his apartment so that he could leave.

_Fun times that._ He had managed to stay away from her since then. Now, they were stuck on this case together. He was not happy with the circumstances or her coy attitude.

“Right,” Cam nodded. She looked down at the body and proceeded with the facts. “Uh, male, looks like he’s been in the river for a month or so. Soggy wallet ID says he’s Kevin York. The rest of it is unreadable. Maybe I can get someone back at the lab to clean it up and get an address.”

Booth waved his flashlight over the body. “What killed him? He looks beaten up.”

Cam examined the body closely with her flashlight. “Beaten maybe, but those marks are claws and teeth. Like maybe he was mauled by a bear.”

“Just great,” Booth said angrily. “I barely got the paperwork done on the last three cases that were similar to this type of M.O.”

Cam stood up and carefully walked around the body until she was close to Booth. He tried to step away from her without seeming too obvious.

Looking at the body, she asked, “So, are you going to that inter-agency get-together tomorrow?”

“If I do, I’m going alone,” Booth said, hopefully impeding her train of thought.

“You won’t take a date?” she hedged with an air of hopefulness.

“Cam,” Booth groaned. “We’re _not_ together anymore. I’m not going with anyone. Not with you, not with the girl from accounting that’s been eying me lately, not anyone.” Before she could continue, he cut in. “Can we get back to the waterlogged victim?”

“Sure,” Cam said coolly, feeling the waves of the hostile brush-off.

Several yards away, three vampires watched the exchange and growled possessively when the unknown woman moved closer to Seeley. They saw the agent look around the perimeter as if he heard something in the distance. His attention returned to the corpse on the ground when he didn’t see anything.

Booth collected all the evidence he needed to give to the FBI forensic team and went to the Bureau to fill out the report on the newest ‘mauling’ victim, all the while, feeling the persistent tingle down his back.

Now, he was sitting at his desk with a vacant stare at the blank screen. The position indicator cursor blinked at him. He was supposed to be writing up the report on the newest case. Instead, he was analyzing the prickly sensation he’d been constantly experiencing lately. He could have sworn he heard a familiar possessive growl earlier when he was talking to Cam.

Booth leaned his elbows on the desk and with his head in his hands. _I must be losing my mind. These cases and lack of real sleep must be getting to me. Maybe it was Drusilla’s vision?_ The conclusion being that he had imagined the part where he saw Angel outside the office window last night and heard Drusilla’s laughter when he was in the shower at home. The only thing he knew was that he couldn’t concentrate on the work until he figured out what do about his hallucinations. They were making him edgy with everyone, not just Cam Saroyan. Maybe what he needed was to get out, get away from the caseload for a while and go to that department schmoozing get-together that Cam mentioned.

On the sidewalk adjacent from the FBI Building, the red embers flared at the end of a cigarette as Spike leaned against a lamp post watching the building. He and Angel split up after Seeley left the crime scene. Angel left him here to observe Booth while Angel took Drusilla with him to stake out the apartment. So far it was a boring job. His Sire was always much better at the silent stalking than he was.

He watched Seeley’s office lights blink out. Ten minutes later, the agent walked out of the building to the SUV. As Booth walked around the front of the car to the driver’s side, Spike rushed over to passenger side and silently got into the backseat. He waited until Seeley shut his door and shut his at the same time. He crouched down to the floorboard as Seeley turned around to back up and drive off. He thanked the Powers that the agent hadn’t look down and noticed him.

By the time Seeley got home, Spike’s muscles were starting to cramp up. He heard Seeley get out of the car and waited until the front door opened and shut, signifying that the agent had gone inside. Then, he opened the door and got out, locking the door before he shut it.

“Next time, you’re going to watch him at the office,” Spike said out loud. Angel and Drusilla came out of the shadows to his left and he walked up to them.

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Angel said.

“I think my legs were starting to atrophy,” Spike countered.

“Big baby,” Angel teased wrapping an arm around his boy’s shoulders and led him back the way they came. “Dru and I found a place to sleep that’s real close to here.”

Spike snagged Drusilla away from Angel before they walked into the alleyway between Seeley’s apartment building and the empty condominium that was still under construction next to it. Drusilla giggled, wrapping her arms around Spike’s neck.

Angel could only shake his head at the predictability of his childer. Actually, he was surprised they held out this long. He was amazed that Drusilla accepted him being souled. She’d always pined for the soul to be gone and Angelus’ return. But, ever since she showed up at Wolfram & Hart last year, she’d accepted him with a soul. Maybe it was because he would still hurt her like she wanted or maybe it was something else?

Angel watched Spike go down the alley a little more until they were out of sight from passersby. The blonde vampire set Drusilla on her feet and raised her skirt. He crouched down and attacked her clit, making her squeal and purr.

Angel watched her writhe against the brick façade for a moment. Then, he went up to them and eased Drusilla off the wall, moving behind her so that she was cushioned against his chest. He slid his hands under the folds of her skirt, picked her up and held her with his forearms under her thighs.

Spike was aware of Angel’s position. He moved away from Drusilla enough to pull the skirt over to the side. Then, he opened Angel’s black jeans and pulled his Sire’s heavy erection out. He saw Angel rock Drusilla back and forth, rubbing her wet cleft against his shaft. After a moment of watching the crown of Angel’s cock move between Drusilla’s legs, he returned to teasing her clit when her hips shifted forward.

Above Spike, Angel peppered kisses along Drusilla’s cheek and down to mouth his mark on her neck. He bucked against her, feeling her nether regions warm up around his shaft from the friction. He groaned against Drusilla’s neck when he felt Spike’s mouth close around the tip on the forward strokes. Angel raised her up even more so that Spike could position his erection against Drusilla’s ass and carefully lowered her over the shaft. She started that squeaky moan that drove fissions of arousal straight to his balls. When she was fully impaled on him, he held her still.

Spike stood up and moved between her open thighs. He opened his jeans and no sooner had he released his dick from its confines, then he slowly thrust inside her pussy, growling as the inner muscles contracted around him. He could feel the curve of Angel’s shaft against the thin vaginal wall.

Angel released Drusilla, letting her settle between them. He was enjoying the sensation of something wrapped around his cock. He and Spike had been together exclusively since the War with the Senior Partners, and he’d fucked Drusilla off and on whenever she showed up. But, after a hundred years of near-celibacy, he still wasn’t used to feeling flesh wrapped around him. The one off with Nina didn’t really count. He wasn’t thinking of her when he was with her. He was thinking of Seeley and worried about Drusilla – who had left by then.

Spike brought him back to the present by moving, thrusting in and out of Drusilla. Angel was grateful for the wall behind him, otherwise his knees would have buckled when he felt Spike move inside her. Spike held her up with his hands under her thighs while Angel shifted and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

When it looked like Spike was going to kiss her, Angel released her, holding her by one arm. He grabbed the back of Spike’s head, redirecting his mouth to meet his over Drusilla’s shoulder and kissed him. Angel moaned into the kiss when he tasted Drusilla’s essence on his boy’s lips and tongue. The movement squashed Drusilla between them.

Spike took it in stride. His thrusts ground his lovers against the brick wall. He vaguely felt Drusilla’s fingers dig into his back through the layers of clothing. However, there was no mistaking the sensation of Angel’s shaft moving against his cock, through the thin membrane separating them.

Angel broke the kiss, his breath warm against his boy’s lips as he whispered, “Harder, Spike.”

The blonde vampire grabbed his sister’s hips under Angel’s arm and forced her down onto his cock as he thrust forward which caused Drusilla to throw her head back onto her Sire’s shoulder as they jerked back into the wall. Angel helped Spike’s movements by releasing Drusilla completely, grabbing the younger vampire’s ass and pulling him towards them. That only made them crush Drusilla between their bodies even more. Thank the Powers that she didn’t need to breathe.

Once he set Spike on a steady rhythm, Angel let go of him and shifted to hold Drusilla again. With an arm around her waist, he used his free hand to massage her sensitive clit, making her cry out.

It became frenzied after that. Angel would massage Drusilla’s clit until she was near orgasm and then back off. Once she was used to Spike’s pounding rhythm, Angel would start the massage again until she was near orgasm and then held off. Her eyes were damp from the tears of frustration as her lovers kept her teetering on the edge of release. Only when they had her begging did Angel give in. He pinched her clit hard enough to set off her orgasm and held her as she convulsed between them.

Inside the apartment, Seeley couldn’t pinpoint what had woken him from erotic dreams of his vampire family. Then, he heard a faint, animalistic cry from outside. He sat up in bed, checked the safety on his gun before replacing it on his nightstand and lay back down to sleep.

**************************

**_Washington DC, FBI Headquarters, J. Edgar Hoover Building, the next day_ **

Booth dragged himself into work at 9 a.m. Anyone who looked hard enough could see the lack of sleep etched on his face. He went to the refreshment area and poured himself some black coffee, drinking it straight down. He made a disgusted face and poured himself another, this time adding cream and sugar.

He went to his office, sat down and scanned through his notes for the day’s agenda. He was jotting down a few more when there was a knock on his doorjamb. He didn’t bother to look up.

“A slave to the grind, eh? Are you going to that inter-department thing tonight?” Sully asked.

“I guess so,” Booth replied.

“Going with anyone special?”

“No.”

“How adventurous of you,” Sully commented dryly.

“Yup,” Booth agreed. He got up with his notepad and walked out the door to go on his assignment.

**************************

**_Inter-Agency Gala, Several Hours Later_ **

The Inter-Agency Gala was a place where the Federal Bureau of Investigations socialized with Institutes that were competing for them to use as ‘authorities’ on cases. A few years ago, they had chosen the Jeffersonian Institute and haven’t had any problems with them yet. The Jeffersonian set the bar high for other Institutes. However, the FBI wanted to be thorough in their cases this year and it was always good to have a backup team.

Deputy Director Cullen convinced him to go. Well, it was either go to this or be put on suspension for insubordination. Though a lovely incentive, he couldn’t afford a suspension. So now, Special Agent Seeley Booth was hugging the hors d'oeuvres table as he watched fellow agents mingle with squints. Just then, Sully walked up to him.

“Well, well, Booth. I didn’t think you’d make it, being holed up in that office of yours,” Sully said.

“Ha, Ha,” Booth said patronizingly.

“So, what did it take to get you here?”

“Boss offered to suspend me,” Booth mused.

A movement in the crowd caught his peripheral vision and he glanced up to see who he thought was Spike weeding through the throng of attendees. He turned to get a better look, but the person was gone. Mystified, Booth shook his head and turned back to his colleague.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Seeley asked with a sheepish expression when it seemed that Sully was expecting an answer.

“I was telling you that a little time away from those murder cases piling up on your desk would do you good,” Sully chuckled.

“Yeah,” Booth agreed distractedly as he did a quick scan of the crowd. He was so busy looking for someone else that he didn’t see Cam Saroyan walk right up to him. One second, it was just him and Sully, and the next, Cam was standing in front him drinking from a flute of champagne.

She glanced between the crowd and Booth. “Who are you looking for?”

“Uh, no one. I thought I saw – never mind,” he commented, shaking his head.

Having met before on cases, Sully engaged Cam in mild conversation. Booth tried to concentrate on their discussion, but every time he focused on them, something distracted him. At first, he thought Spike was there. Then, he saw glimpses of Angel moving through the crowd, his intense dark eyes watching him. By now, Cam and Sully had their heads together so that they could hear each other over the din. Booth grabbed a glass of champagne and idly waded through the masses.

For a few minutes, he thought he was following Angel until the man turned around and it was revealed not to be him. Booth stopped and looked around, positive that he had seen the vampires. Sure, he hadn’t slept well lately and had a full caseload, but he refused to believe that he was completely losing it.

Then, he heard a familiar tinkling giggle to his right. _Okay, so maybe I am hallucinating_. Seeley politely excused himself as he maneuvered around people, following the sound. He stopped at the mouth of a dark hallway and looked at it cautiously.

Seeley nearly jumped out of his skin when two hands grabbed the lapels of his jacket and dragged him into the darkness, causing him to drop his glass. He was pressed back against the wall and the softest lips he could ever remember kissing collided with his mouth. His arms automatically went around the small waist as full breasts were pressed against his chest. Seeley picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned and pushed her against the wall. He wrenched his mouth free and strained to see her in the dim glow from the light at the entrance of the hall.

“Drusilla? What are you doing here? I thought you were--” Seeley started to say.

“Shh, less talking, more kissing. Maybe if we’re really quiet the pixies won’t hear us,” Drusilla giggled conspiratorially.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back to her. Seeley opened his mouth to her probing tongue and crushed her to him as he pulled away from the wall. He fumbled with a doorknob that was a few inches away while trying to carry her and kiss her at the same time. Once he got the door unlatched, he nudged it open, went inside and kicked it shut before he fell back against it, bumping the light switch to ON with his arm.

In the process of breaking the kiss to speak, he cracked his head against the door. “Ouch, geez!” He eased her down to her feet and used one hand to rub the pain away, asking, “How did you get to D.C.?”

“Flew with Angel,” she replied as she fingered his shirt collar.

“Angel?” With the wistful tone in her voice, Seeley wondered if she was talking about Angel the vampire or the ones with wings, a harp and Birkenstocks. “Spike? What about Spike?”

Drusilla shook her head. “He wasn’t with us most of the time.”

“Most of the time?” Seeley repeated thoughtfully. If they were on a plane, he couldn’t have gone that far.

“Well, he spent a lot of time in the bathroom,” she mused. Seeley nodded his head, confused as hell. “Of course, it could have been all the little complimentary drinks they give you.”

“Dru, you can’t get drunk off those things if you were human. I doubt that Spike would achieve drunken status with vampire constitution,” Seeley explained.

“It seems that you can . . . if you drink enough of them and raid the stewardess’s station,” Drusilla said. Her giggling reminded Seeley of a young girl, which, she was, in fact. She was a 145-year-old seventeen-year-old . . . if that made any sense.

“Angel had to carry him off the plane,” she was saying. Her voice was distant to Seeley’s ears as he was too busy watching her full lips move. He chuckled when his brain finally processed what she said and he imagined Angel carrying a sluggish Spike off the plane.

She peppered kisses over his face and neck while she rubbed against him. She was probably going to be the death of him. Seeley could just see the headlines: ‘ _AN FBI AGENT WAS FOUND DEAD AT FUNCTION AFTER VAMPIRE SEDUCTRESS HAD HER WAY WITH HIM_ ’. He groaned when she wriggled out of his embrace. This was too much. But, any objection was lost on him when she started to unbutton his shirt and pull it open.

Seeley sucked in a breath and tried again. “Drusilla, we can’t do this here. This is a business function. We can’t just have sex in a vacant room.”

His mouth was open to say something else when she stood back and lowered her dress to her hips. His eyes went directly to her perfect breasts with their hardened peaks and then raked down her body. As he looked her over, a thought crossed his mind that Angel knew what he was doing when he turned her. She was going to kill him slowly and it would have nothing to do with her fangs.

Drusilla held out her arms to him in supplication. Seeley shook his head to clear it of the images that brought to mind. He took her hand and led her to the center of the room. Then, he knelt down and pulled her dress down over her hips, letting it pool around her feet.

Seeley tried not to think about the fact that he was going to make love to her on an office floor. It definitely wasn’t the ideal place he had in mind. But, considering the other places he had sex with Angel and Spike, it was par for the course. He tried not to think about the idea that Cam, Sully and nearly two hundred people were in the building and that any one of them could walk in and catch them.

He held Drusilla’s hand for balance as she knelt down on the floor with him. He shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his shirt off. Then, he laid her back on the Berber carpet, covering her with his body. Seeley propped himself up on his forearms and looked down at her, brushing his fingers over her beautiful face. Her soft hair was fanned out around her in a cloud of dark silk.

Seeley ignored his body’s reaction to her and moved down to press his lips over her chest, her stomach, her navel. His fingers glided over the inside of her thighs to her damp folds. _Vampire stamina_ , he thought as he massaged her sensitive clit. He smiled to himself when she started purring. He’d only heard the sound a few times before and he swelled with pride that he elicited that sound from her.

Seeley pressed his tongue against the sensitive flesh and licked along her inner labia. Her taste was unlike any other women he had been with. They each had their own unique essence, but Drusilla was . . . different. He pressed his tongue inside her, closing his eyes as he savored her taste. He groaned against her and the vibration caused her to tighten her thighs against his head. He reached up, gently pried her legs open and pulled away slightly.

“I guess I can’t do that again,” Seeley chuckled and worked the kinks out of his jaw.

She looked down at him with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, Daddy. It just felt so good.” She closed her eyes and mewled to herself.

Seeley groaned when he heard the endearment and rubbed himself against the floor. He really had to learn to stop reacting to her use of the word ‘Daddy’. He looked like Angel, so it was a perfectly honest assumption that she would call him that. He grinned at her, resembling Angelus for a second before he pushed her legs up in the air and dove for her pussy. When he let out a human growl against her, she giggled.

Seeley sat up and let go of her legs. Drusilla shifted onto her knees and grabbed for his belt. When she pushed him back, he propped on his elbows to watch her open his pants. He was so intent on pleasing Drusilla that he hadn’t realized how hard he was until his fly was unzipped and his erection sprang free. He fell back on the carpet when she took him into her mouth and started sucking, and then laved her tongue along the shaft, swirling it around the ridge of the crown.

“Where did you learn to do that with your tongue?” Seeley panted.

He whimpered when she sucked up off him to answer, “Daddy taught me.”

“Daddy? I never --” Seeley started say, confused. Then, his brows rose in awareness. “Oh yeah, Angel. Lucky guy.”

When he couldn’t take anymore of the kitten-licks and teasing, Seeley buried his hands in her hair, eased her off of his dick and guided her up his body until their lips met. Drusilla straddled his waist and wrapped her fingers around his erection, stroking him as they kissed. He felt her guide the head of his cock to her pussy. She broke the kiss to sit up and impale herself on him. Seeley watched, fascinated with her as she rose and fell on his shaft, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Seeley had never seen anyone take so much pleasure from sex before. The three vampires were so animated during sex, which was strange when talking about something that was essentially dead. He reached up and pinched her nipples hard, smirking when she started making those throaty squeaks.

Seeley was so enamored with Drusilla that he didn’t notice the door open and close. He wasn’t aware of anyone else being in the room until he glimpsed the hem of a black duster beside him in his peripheral vision. He forced himself to look away from Drusilla and glance up. Above him stood Spike with an amused grin on his face.

“So, this is where you disappeared to, luv,” Spike commented as he watched them casually.

“Hey, Spike. How are you?” Seeley greeted as casually as he could manage.

“Not as well as you apparently,” Spike chuckled. “How long did it take for you to cave, mate?”

“About two minutes, tops,” Seeley replied as he guided Drusilla’s movements with his hands at her waist.

“You’ve been a very naughty kitty, Dru,” Spike admonished playfully.

Drusilla looked up at him with a pout. Spike shrugged off his duster and knelt down behind her, straddling Seeley’s legs. He pulled her hair back out of the way and kissed her neck as he leisurely caressed her body.

Seeley felt himself harden painfully at the sight of Spike’s hands and mouth on Drusilla while she rode him into the ground. He vaguely heard the door open and close again. Seeley looked up to see Angel’s brooding face. To anyone who didn’t know him, Angel looked irritated at the current situation. Not that Seeley was all that familiar with the elder vampire’s moods, but he caught the glimmer of amusement in the dark eyes.

Angel watched as his childer played with the human. Seeley’s eyes locked with his and they stared at each other, connected for the moment as Spike helped Drusilla move on Booth’s dick.

Angel walked over to them and grabbed the back of Drusilla’s hair. He pulled her head back against Spike’s shoulder and kissed her. Booth groaned and bucked up into her when he saw Angel’s tongue force Drusilla’s mouth open and slip inside. She keened into the kiss as Spike massaged her clit while she rode Seeley.

“Fuck, Oh God,” Seeley hissed when Spike’s ministrations made Drusilla contract around his dick.

After that, things shifted. Seeley found himself in another position. This time, Spike was on his back. Drusilla was straddled over Spike, his hands on her ass, grinding against her as Seeley thrust into her from behind. Angel was behind Seeley, teasing the marking scar on Seeley’s neck, his coat tossed aside with the array of other clothing. Booth felt Angel’s hands at his waist guiding him to move harder and faster inside Drusilla. She was making those erotic, throaty squeaks as Spike kissed her and ground himself against her.

“Angel,” Seeley groaned when he felt Drusilla convulse around him as she came from Spike teasing her.

“Hmm?” Angel hummed against his neck.

“Are you going to let me cum soon?” Seeley breathed.

Seeley would have cum with Drusilla, but Angel’s hand gripped the base of his cock. His head fell back against the vampire’s shoulder when the hand started stroking him while Drusilla moved back and forth languidly.

“Angel, please,” Seeley begged softly.

“You think I should let you come inside her?” Angel’s voice was seductively low near his ear.

“Yes,” Seeley replied. He tried to thrust into Drusilla, but Angel’s other hand on his hip stopped him. Seeley gave a human growl of frustration as Drusilla freely moved along the length while she rubbed herself against Spike.

“You think you deserve that? I could jerk you out of her right now and make you cum on the floor. I wouldn’t let just anyone inside my baby girl. Spike is one thing. Angelus made him. So, why should I _allow_ you to cum?” Angel taunted as he stroked Seeley’s cock.

“Angel,” Seeley moaned as the words sent a frisson of heat to his groin. “You know that I care for Dru. I’ve proved it time and again.”

Angel smirked when he heard the pleading tone. “Yes, you do. I can’t argue with that. You want to cum, hmmm?”

Seeley was going to explode if he didn’t cum soon. Between Drusilla moving on him and Spike moving under him, he couldn’t take much more of Angel’s teasing. Without realizing it, his agreement came out as, “Yes, Sire!”

Angel chuckled at Booth’s slip of the tongue. “Go ahead then.”

Seeley tightened his grip on Drusilla’s waist and, when Angel let him go, he buried his cock and released inside Drusilla, falling forward to rest his forehead on her shoulder. He panted as he came down from his orgasm, bestowing kisses along her shoulder blades. Seeley groaned in protest as he pulled out of Drusilla and fell to the side. Angel lay down on one side of him and Spike rolled Drusilla over to lay on the other.

“God that was . . .” Seeley trailed off.

“Been a while since you felt that, eh?” Spike chuckled.

“Oh yeah,” Seeley replied. “Did I call Angel ‘Sire’ or was that my sex-addled imagination?”

“Yep, but not to worry mate, it happens to the best of us,” Spike assured him.

It was silent for a few moments, and then Seeley spoke again. “So, what are you doing here?”

“Thought we might stop in for a visit,” Angel said.

“How thoughtful of you, you could have called though. It would have been cheaper,” Seeley said as he sat up. He looked down at Angel still lying on his back. “Why are you really here?”

Angel sighed and rolled to his feet. He held out his hand and helped Seeley up. Spike and Drusilla followed suit. Angel grabbed his coat off the floor and put it on. He tossed the leather duster to Spike and waited while Drusilla and Seeley got dressed. They left the room and headed back to the party.

“Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?” Seeley asked, becoming agitated.

Angel grabbed a champagne flute off a passing tray and sniffed it before taking a sip. He eyed the glass speculatively as he swallowed the weak alcohol. Seeley watched the wheels turn in Angel’s head as he decided the best way to explain things while they walked through the crowd.

“With Drusilla having visions of you and the cases you’re working on, it seemed best to come here and help you,” Angel finally said.

“I don’t need you watching over me, Angel. I can handle myself,” Seeley said with an annoyed tone. When Angel and Spike looked around guiltily, Seeley’s jaw developed a tick. “How _long_ have you been here?”

“A few days, pet,” Spike answered.

Seeley turned and gaped at Spike while Angel smacked the back of his childe’s head. All those times Seeley thought he was losing his mind when he heard and saw things. He thought he was going crazy and they were really here.

Seeley took a deep breath to calm down before he continued, “I’ve been feeling like someone or some _thing_ was watching me for the last week and you’ve been there all this time _and you didn’t tell me!_ You could have called when you got off the plane. Hell, you could have called in Vegas and alerted me that you were coming --”

“We wanted to surprise you, Booth,” Spike cut in.

“ _Surprise me!_ Oh, I’m surprised all right. I’m surprised that you didn’t have the balls to contact me and let me know you were here. I would have invited you over --”

“We’ve been to your place. It’s nice, from the outside, that is,” Spike broke in. That earned him another smack to the back of the head. “Ow, Angel! Quit doing that!”

“You’ve been stalking me, too?” Seeley ground out.

Angel finally decided to try to deflect some of Booth’s anger. “You’re understandably upset, I get that. But, we were – do I have to go with _stalking_? I’d like to think we were watching over you. Drusilla is having visions of the cases you’re working on and of you. We’ve only been lurking around to determine how bad it is.”

Seeley looked a little shell shocked. “I kept having this feeling that someone was watching me at the crime scenes. It was you, wasn’t it? You’ve been following me. You marked me to track me!”

“No, we didn’t,” Angel replied quietly. “The mark _can_ be used to track if the need arises, but only if we were in the same vicinity, like this building. I marked you to protect you from harm and to make you a part of us. You’re my family, after all.”

“Harm? I’m in harm’s way every day,” Seeley said incredulously.

“Not from humans . . . completely, but from demons,” Angel clarified. “Look, Dru’s visions happen for a reason. She was actually coherent talking about them and she’s rarely lucid while describing them. The least you can do is take heed and be careful.”

Seeley glared at him and nodded. That was when Drusilla decided to make herself known in the argument. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Seeley on the cheek. She was used to Angel and Spike arguing around her and soothing the savage beast afterward.

“I didn’t mean to cause trouble. But, the pixies showed me the danger you’re in with this new predator, so Daddy got us on the next plane. I like planes, all the floating in the sky. Maybe someday I’ll get big, feathery wings and float on air,” Drusilla said.

Seeley looked down at her and gave her a small smile. “You already do, sweetheart. Besides, if you get wings, you’ll make all the other angels envious.”

Across the room, Cam brows furrowed as she glared at Booth talking avidly with two men and a pretty dark-haired woman. She clenched her teeth as she watched Booth grab the woman around the waist and kiss her passionately. Cam set her glass on the tray of a passing waiter and walked determinedly over to the small group. By the time she got to them, Booth had resumed talking to the two men while the woman watched all three with a little girl’s adoration.

“Booth, there you are,” Cam said as she sidled up to him.

Angel and Spike took note of the way Seeley stiffened and his back became straighter when the woman approached him. Booth pasted on a smile and looked at her. “Hello, Cam.”

“Where have you been?” she asked.

“Mingling,” Booth replied. It was a half truth. He saw the glimmer in Spike’s eyes as the blonde vampire leered knowingly at him. At that moment, he wanted to knock Spike on his ass for the smug expression. He grinned when Angel tapped Spike in the back of the head again.

“Hey, you bloody ponce. Quit hitting me!” Spike growled.

Drusilla giggled and then focused on the newcomer. She stepped between Angel and Seeley, moving closer to the woman. When Drusilla stared at Cam as if she were going to enthrall her, Seeley wrapped an arm around her waist, halting Drusilla before she got to Cam.

“Don’t, please,” he whispered low enough so that only the vampires heard him.

Spike stepped up, took Drusilla’s hand and led her away from Seeley. “Come on, Dru.”

Seeley gave Spike a smile of gratitude and fished his house key out of his pocket. “Here’s my key. Now, you can see the apartment from the inside. I need to stay here for a couple of more hours and then I’ll be home.”

He could feel Cam’s eyes burning into him as he handed the key to Angel and kissed Drusilla on the cheek. When they left, Seeley turned and walked away from Cam without a second glance. His mind raced to work out what he was going to say while he spent the rest of the night deflecting her questions.


	4. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://nero-nailpolish.livejournal.com/profile)[**nero_nailpolish**](http://nero-nailpolish.livejournal.com/) , [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY. **Senator Xavier Miller is a fictitious Senator.**  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 6,277

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 3_

**_Washington D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

Seeley walked into the apartment and locked the door. He headed for the bedroom, loosening his tie along the way. The night got worse after the vampires left. Cam followed him around all night full of questions such as: Who were Spike, Angel and Drusilla? Why was Seeley kissing Drusilla? Why was he intimate with two men and a woman? Why did he smell like lavender and jasmine? Why did he give Angel his apartment key? It took everything for Seeley not to turn around and ring her neck.

The scene on his bed stopped him short at the bedroom door with his fingers still loosening his tie. It seemed that Angel and Spike found Seeley’s sex toys on the top shelf of the closet. Spike was strapped down to the bed with welts all over his chest and stomach. Seeley found that sight strangely erotic. He wasn’t much for blood and pain with his sex, but the sight of it on a vampire wasn’t a turn-off either.

Seeley watched them for a moment. Then, he went over to his closet to discard the tie and his shoes. He sat in a chair tucked away in the corner of the room. He moved his head around to work out the kinks in his neck and shoulders as he watched Angel and Spike growl and violently mate with each other on his bed. The thought of what could possibly get blood out of percale sheets came to mind. As well as the fact that unlike Angel’s bed, Seeley’s couldn’t fit all four of them. The vampires had to sleep . . . somewhere else.

Seeley slumped back in the chair and propped his feet on the mattress. It was surreal to think that he was sitting here as calm as could be watching two _males_ go at each other as if they were starving. Well, at least Angel was. Spike was trying to match his movements while still being strapped to the bed.

Seeley closed his eyes when he felt long fingers slide over her shoulders from behind. There was enough room between the chair and the wall for a person to stand back there. Drusilla was there now, slowly massaging his tense shoulders. Dodging Cam’s questions all night left him frustrated. He was starting to feel the aches and pains now that Drusilla was working them out.

Seeley’s head dropped back to Drusilla’s stomach and he moaned as her fingers slid further down his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. She was bent over one shoulder to get to the last button before the hem was tucked inside the waistband of his pants.

“What are you doing, Dru?” Seeley asked in a low voice.

“That bad woman made you tense. You’re irritated by her. I can see it all around you,” she replied.

“I’m just tired, Dru. With the cases piling up, your visions and my work schedule, it’s just getting to me,” Seeley said.

Drusilla gave a tinkling laugh and moved around to stand beside him. She tugged on his hand until he stood up and followed her around the bed. Then, she turned and pulled the shirt off of him, quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed him back on the bed.

Seeley looked up at her. She was wearing an ankle-length beaded nightgown that had a small train behind it. It was one of the gowns he’d bought her on his shopping spree in Los Angeles. She looked gorgeous in the cream colored garment, just like he’d imaged she would.

Then, Seeley heard Angel’s voice say, “Let’s move, Spike. Seeley needs his bed back.”

Booth was so tired that he hadn’t realized they’d finished. He felt the bed dip as Angel untied Spike and the two vampires got up. He stood up again and unfastened his pants the rest of the way. Once he had the pants off, he folded them and tossed them over on the chair he sat in moments before. Then, he turned back and raked his eyes over Drusilla’s form. The nightgown hugged her curves like a second skin. His gaze moved to her lips. They were parted on a breath. Seeley closed his eyes and moved closer to her. They were millimeters away from kissing when Drusilla was suddenly jerked away from him. His eyes sprang open to see Spike smirking at him.

“I thought you said you were tired, mate?” Spike asked cheekily.

Seeley’s brows furrowed, imitating Angel’s brooding expression. Damn vampire hearing. Angel and Spike were so preoccupied with each other that Seeley didn’t think they were paying attention to him or what he said. “I am.”

“Then, we best not keep you from your beauty rest, eh?” Spike blew a kiss at him and walked out of the room with Drusilla in tow.

Seeley stared after them for a moment. He closed his eyes to block out Spike’s sauntering walk and the way the living room light showed through Drusilla’s dress, accenting her curves. Seeley gave a human growl of frustration. He lay on the bed, stretching out and tried to ignore his hard cock pressing against his underwear. He was too tired to care about the condition of his sheets. He’d deal with that tomorrow after his shower.

Instead he pondered over what the vampires were doing to him, aside from driving him crazy.

 

**************************

**_The Next Day_ **

Seeley got up at the sound of his alarm. He took a shower and changed into clean suit pants. He changed the bedding, dropping the soiled sheets in the washing machine. Then, put on a button shirt and draped a loosened tie around his neck. Grabbing the jacket and shoes that went with the ensemble, he went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He was surprised to see Angel dressed and already sitting at the kitchen table reading his newspaper.

“Being a vampire, I wouldn’t think that you were a morning person,” Seeley commented as he poured his coffee.

“Another one of those misconceptions made popular by hack writers and ignorant media,” Angel said, not looking up from the paper. “Have you seen this?”

He turned the newspaper back to reveal the cover of the _Washington Post_. Seeley walked over to stand behind Angel and looked at the front page over the vampire’s shoulder, his cup of coffee in hand. There was a huge picture of the last crime scene with the heading of: **_ANOTHER SAVAGE MURDER ROCKS THE CAPITAL_**. The photo for the story was big enough to go from the top of the article and under the fold in the paper.

“That scene isn’t a day old. Who the hell gave them that picture and told them to run with the story? Does it say anything?” Seeley asked as he bent closer to scan the article himself.

“Just that there was no comment forthcoming from the FBI, probably one of the local police gave them the story,” Angel shrugged.

“You’re real nonchalant about this, Angel. I’ve got four open cases sitting on my desk, all dealing with this,” Seeley said as he drank his coffee.

“What do you want me to do, kill the reporter who dared to print the story?” Angel asked as he tossed the paper on the table and got up.

“No! I’m handling enough murder victims right now to deal with some executive-ladder climbing reporter turning up dead by mysterious circumstances,” Seeley replied. He drank the rest of his coffee and rinsed the mug out in the sink. He turned around, leaned back against the counter, and proceeded to button his shirt. “Between this and Dru’s visions . . . She saw two of my cases in her visions, Angel. That’s why she called me. She had a feeling I would be next.”

“Just because you were in them, doesn’t mean that you are the intended victim. It could have meant that you were working the case and that’s why you were there,” Angel said.

Seeley scrubbed a hand down his face. “So, where did you end up sleeping?”

“On the floor. Spike and Dru took the couch. Spike insisted on it. He’s spent too much of his life sleeping on soft beds,” Angel replied.

“So, have you,” Seeley chuckled. “I’ve known you for a year Angel and in that time you have always had a big, soft bed.”

“It wasn’t always like that. The first hundred years of having my soul, I’ve slept in the worst places you can imagine. Spike may like to think he’s had it hard, but he’s always had a nice bed to sleep in. He and Dru were living in an old factory when they came to Sunnydale, but they slept in Dru’s bed. In Brazil, they lived in a hotel on the shoreline. When Spike went back to Sunnydale and was chipped, he stayed in Giles bathtub, a chair in Xander Harris’ basement and a crypt. But, he still had a bed in the lower level of the crypt. Then, it was a cot in Buffy’s basement. Then it was my bedroom in Wolfram & Hart when he was a ghost, an underground apartment with a cot, and then it was back to my bed. Believe me, he’s had it easy,” Angel explained. As an afterthought, he added, “Dru has a knack for finding soft places to sleep.”

Seeley’s jaw developed a nervous tick when Angel winked at him. The vampire must have known that Drusilla was trying to get him into bed with her. That’s why Spike was there all of a sudden, pulling her away from him.

“So, now that we’re into what Spike considers the Oprah Winfrey Share ’n Care moments. What’s going on with you that girl that you begged Dru not to thrall?” Angel asked casually.

“Cam Saroyan? She’s a medical examiner. She used to work in New York. That’s where I thought she was until she showed up at the last crime scene. She must have transferred. I run into her occasionally on cases,” Seeley explained, sounding like a chastised little boy.

“You’ve fucked her,” Angel said simply.

Seeley quickly looked at him. Then, a guilty flush crept up his cheeks. “It’s more of a work-related one-night stand, really. I ended it a while a go. There are the few occasions we still . . . But, I’m done with her. The last time I saw her was before Dru went missing.”

Angel chuckled at Booth tripping over his tongue trying to explain the situation. “Seeley, take a deep breath. We marked you. That’s all. It wasn’t meant to be about fidelity. We’ve all taken other lovers over the last century or so.”

“Yeah, but with Dru here, I can’t imagine being with anyone else,” Seeley admitted.

Angel leaned back against the table facing Seeley and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Dru does have that effect on people. You either love her or hate her. I’ve done both in equal measures. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come out here. I understand being obsessed with her. But, you’re human and humans tend to romanticize us. That’s how I lost my soul with Buffy. I started buying into her ideal that I was a man and not a demon with a century of evil under my belt.”

That made Seeley’s eyes drop down to Angel’s crotch for a second, then blinked back to his face.

“You can’t afford to forget that Dru is a vampire. This is not a fantasy world. This is real life where you end up dead if you completely trust any of us not to kill you, whether on purpose or accidental.”

“You and Spike have souls, and you have a guilty conscience. Dru has . . . you,” Seeley said stubbornly.

“You’ve seen us together. All good intentions go out the window during sex. Drusilla doesn’t have a soul. Being as insane as she is, sometimes she forgets the rules, like biting you when I told her not to. I’ve allowed it so far, because I was there to gain some sense of control if I needed to. But, what happens when I’m not there. She has a tendency to drain what she drinks.” He tightened the tie around Seeley’s neck as he cautioned, “You can be infatuated with her, in love with her, whatever. But, she’s a demon. You _never_ let your guard down around her.”

“I know what she is, Angel,” Seeley said as he shrugged on his shoulder harness. “I’m not a virgin. I’m not like Buffy or whoever else you’ve been with.” He sat down to put his shoes on. “Now, I need to get to work. Since, you’ve been alive for 252 years… I’m assuming you know the best way to get blood out of the sheets. If you’d be so kind as to wash the soiled sheets that I stuck in the washing machine. That would be great.”

Seeley grabbed his keys off the counter where Angel left them the night before and quickly glanced around, searching for his badge. Once found, he slid the badge onto his belt and put his suit jacket on. He checked the safety on his weapon and tucked into the holster.

Remembering how the vampires were in Los Angeles and Las Vegas, Seeley said, “Try to keep the apartment in one piece and no sex on my couch.” Then, he grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door.

Angel chuckled and headed for the living room where Drusilla and Spike were wrapped around each other on the couch in question.

**************************

**_Washington, DC, FBI Headquarters, J. Edgar Hoover Building_ **

Booth had just gotten into work and was filling a glass at the beverage center when Sully came up behind him.

“Who was the lovely little miss that you were kissing last night?”

Booth’s back became straighter when he heard the question. Then, he remembered that he had given Drusilla a goodbye kiss – or more that she had given him one – at the party before they left. Booth immediately took a drink of water as he composed himself and decided the best way to answer that.

“Come on, Booth. Don’t hold out on me. If you’ve forgotten, she was the dark haired girl standing between you and two guys. She was practically climbing you like a tree,” Sully chuckled.

Booth’s mouth became a thin line, irritated that Sully was talking about Drusilla as if she were a nymphomaniac. She wasn’t! She was a passionate vampire. Okay, so maybe he had romanticized her a little bit. If anyone was the nymphomaniac, it was Spike. He drove Seeley as crazy as Drusilla did. He wondered for the hundredth time how Angel could live with it night and day. Spike and Drusilla oozed sex and Angel as well, when he had a mind to.

Booth swallowed and answered, “They’re friends of mine. I met them while on a case.”

“That kiss looked extremely friendly from where I was standing,” Sully chuckled, ribbing him.

Booth started walking towards his office, and Sully fell into step. “Have you seen this morning’s paper?”

“Yeah. Do you have any idea who leaked the story to the press?” Booth asked.

“Probably one of the local yokels,” Sully replied. “So, are you sleeping with them?”

“The locals?” Booth’s brow furrowed.

“No! Your three friends. Are you sleeping with the girl?” Sully clarified.

Booth walked into his office, set his glass on the desktop and sat behind the desk, leaning back. “Is that any business of yours?”

“You are! You so are!” Sully cried.

“Keep it down! I’m not sleeping with anyone,” Booth hissed.

“Suit yourself,” Sully chuckled as he walked out of the office.

When Sully was out of sight, Booth leaned his elbows against the desk and buried his head in his hands for a moment before scrubbing them down his face. His little slip up at the party was office gossip now. All he did was kiss Drusilla. Okay, so it was a passionate lover’s kiss that should have been saved for the bedroom. But, he could never say no to Drusilla. He doubted Angel and Spike could either. They’d understand. To distract himself, Booth got up with the case files of the mauling victims and headed for the copy room.

Booth looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. He slipped into the copy room, quietly shut the door and pulled the blinds closed. Booth would hit the COPY button and then look around to see if anyone heard the sloop-sloop sound of the machine. It wasn’t that he couldn’t be in the copy room. But what he was doing wasn’t exactly professional either. When the copies were done, he replaced the paper he’d used, took the copies and the originals and headed back to his office.

Booth slipped the copies into his briefcase under his desk and then went back to studying the originals. He took notes of the names and places and looked them up in the FBI database. Then, he left to make the rounds, re-interviewing witnesses and family members.

**************************

**_Washington, D.C., Seeley’s Booth’s Apartment, later_ **

Seeley walked into the apartment, kicked the door shut and set his briefcase on the bar in the kitchen. He raised a brow when he saw Angel and Spike at the stove arguing over the best way to cook a steak.

“Seeley doesn’t like his steak bloody, Spike,” Angel growled.

“How the bleeding hell do you know? You don’t eat!” Spike shot back.

“He’s a human Spike! Humans can’t eat _warmed_ steak. They’ll get salmonella or some other disease born from ill-prepared food,” Angel said angrily.

“It’s not like he’ll get mad cow or anything. It’s American beef!” Spike snapped.

“Put that steak back on the skillet you brainless idiot,” Angel said threateningly, smacking Spike’s hand with a spatula.

“Ow, pillock! That hurt!” Spike yelled as he dropped the steak back in the skillet.

Seeley sighed and moved into the kitchen. Spike was nursing his abused hand and glaring at Angel’s back as the vampire returned to cooking. Seeley took Spike’s hand and brought the fingers up to his mouth, licking the tips with a slow swipe of his tongue. Spike looked at him as if surprised to see him there.

“Medium rare, Angel,” Seeley said as he rubbed Spike’s fingertips over his lips.

Spike’s blue eyes darkened with lust as he watched Seeley hold his hand and lick over the place where Angel smacked it. The pain was gone already, but Spike indulged Seeley and whimpered.

Seeley pulled away and looked at Spike. “Feel better?”

“Well, my hand quit hurting a while ago, mate,” Spike smirked.

Seeley raised a brow. “Something else hurts?”

“Oh, yeah,” Spike groaned.

“No sex in my kitchen,” Angel warned over his shoulder.

Seeley and Spike both looked at him and Seeley inquired, “Your kitchen?”

“Hmm,” Angel replied and continued cooking.

“Did you at least get the sheets clean?” Seeley asked as he headed towards the laundry room.

“About that . . .” Angel started to say.

“What the hell happened to my sheets!” Seeley shrieked as he stormed into the kitchen. He held up the sheets in front of him. The once-white fabric was now a maroon color.

“Spike, do you want to tell him?” Angel asked, looking over at his childe.

“We couldn’t get the blood out of percale so we poured food coloring in instead,” Spike replied casually.

Seeley looked at them over the edge of the sheets skeptically. “Nearly four hundred years between you two and you couldn’t get blood out of the bed sheets? Why don’t I believe that?”

“They got distracted with each other and forgot to add the bleach when it called for it. So, they poured food coloring in,” Drusilla said behind him.

“Drusilla! Dru!” Angel and Spike yelled indignantly.

Seeley rolled his eyes. “Funny how the soulless one tells the truth. So, you were putting the spin cycle to good use and forgot to add bleach.” He took the sheets back to the linen closet.

“Oh, look! Dinner’s ready!” Angel announced as a diversion.

Upon returning, Seeley fixed a plate and a drink, taking them into the dining room. He came back and grabbed his briefcase. Sitting down to dinner, he retrieved the case files and laid them out between him, Angel and Spike. Drusilla pulled up a chair and sat beside Seeley. When she slid her hand into his lap, he reached under the table and squeezed her fingers affectionately.

“You brought your work home with you?” Angel asked.

“Don’t you?” Seeley raised a brow, knowing that Angel’s home was under his office.

“I thought the FBI frowned on that, there being classified files and all,” Angel said.

“Well, yes there is that. But, I’m a rebel,” Seeley shrugged.

Spike’s brows shot up to his hair line, his mouth dropped open and he pointed an accusing finger at the agent. “You made copies of the files! Sneaky boy. What would happen if your superiors found out, hmm?”

“I didn’t think about it. I’ve worked with a lot of great guys in the Bureau, but these cases are out of the agency’s league. So, I brought them home to see what you made of them,” Seeley explained between bites of his dinner.

Angel opened the folder in front of him and flipped through the pages with ‘CLASSIFIED’ stamped across the paper. “Aidan Mills, age 26, was a paralegal for the D.A.’s office. He was just recently made into a full lawyer. Give him a few more credentials and he could have worked for Wolfram & Hart.” Angel turned to the next page to see cause of death. “Found him mauled to death five blocks from his office.”

Spike flipped open the folder in front of him. “Hannah Porter. She’s a pretty, dark-haired thing.” When Drusilla whimpered, Spike quickly looked up. “I’m sorry, kitten. She isn’t as pretty as you.” He looked at the picture of Hannah’s crime scene. “At least not anymore. She looks to be about twenty-seven or twenty-eight. It’s hard to tell these days with face-lifting creams from Avon and Oil of O’Lay.”

“The fact that you know what those products are is disturbing,” Seeley commented as he ate his dinner.

“You can tell her age by her crime scene photo?” Angel asked, raising a brow as he looked over the edge of the folder in his hands.

“No, pouf, there’s a picture of her here before she was mauled beyond all recognition,” Spike scoffed as he held up the portrait studio photo.

“Yeah, she was found at the corner of . . . 1401 K Street near Franklin Park,” Seeley read off his notes.

“What’s that file?” Angel gestured towards the folder next to Seeley.

Seeley flipped it open and read, “Harold Watson, 45-year-old bank manager, found mauled to death in his office by his secretary and the one under it is the newest one. Kevin York, he was found in the Potomac River near West Potomac Park. When they fished him out of the river, they discovered that he’d been mauled to death. I had to do a little more research on him since the water had degraded his ID to nothing but smudged paper. As far as I could tell, he was a low level employee of a senator. He was a gopher to an assistant of an assistant to Congressman Xavier Miller. Senator Miller had no idea who Kevin York was or that he even had Mr. York on the payroll.”

“Did the police get any trace evidence to search for the murdering bloke?” Spike asked.

“There are no known fugitives with this type of M.O.,” Seeley replied, “Which is why I brought it home.”

“Is there any way we can get a close look at these bodies?” Angel asked. “Maybe if I saw the wounds in person, I can get a better I idea of what we’re hunting.”

“Hunting? Angel, if the killer turns out to be a human sadistic fuck, you can’t outright kill him,” Seeley said.

“You saw no problem with Dru killing her kidnapper,” Angel started to say.

“I wasn’t there to see it!” Seeley argued.

“And you didn’t have a problem with her killing that slayer,” Spike added.

“That was different. That wasn’t my territory. I couldn’t make that judgment call. Slayers and demons are your expertise. But, if we’re dealing with a homicidal human and not something with any type of demon essence, it’s my territory,” Seeley argued.

“Fine then, when we catch him and if he’s human, you can shoot him,” Angel said casually.

Seeley dropped his head back against the chair. This was not what he meant when he decided to hand the case to Angel. He wanted an opinion, not a hunting party. Seeley slumped down in his chair and scratched his fork against his empty plate.

He turned to face Drusilla when she caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers. “Dru, honey, can you tell Angel and Spike that hunting in Washington, D.C. would gain unwanted attention?”

Drusilla gave a tinkling laugh. “They are hard-headed. Let them have their fun, Seeley-Daddy. It’s been a long time since my dark prince and Daddy got to play.”

“I thought you were on my side, Dru?” Seeley asked in mock-hurt.

“I am, when you’re right. But, the pixies say that nothing bad will happen if we let the dogs off the leash,” Drusilla said solemnly.

“I think the pixies need to reexamine the situation,” Seeley mumbled. “Three vampires roaming the city and hey, they’re associated with me. Yippee.”

“Silly Seeley,” Drusilla giggled. “We would try not to embarrass you.”

Seeley looked at her skeptically. “That kiss you gave me was office gossip today, sweetheart.”

“Made you the belle of the ball, did I? All the other fair maidens were jealous?” She reached up and caressed his marred brow with her fingertips. “Don’t worry so. All is not lost.”

“Dru, those people are my co-workers. People I work with every day!” Seeley said anxiously.

Drusilla moved closer, nibbled on Seeley’s ear and whispered, “Yes, but you were like stone the entire time.”

“Drusilla!” Angel admonished when he heard Seeley drop his fork and groan. He was still looking over the case file.

She jumped back with a pout. Spike watched the whole thing and was shaking as he silently laughed at Seeley’s reaction. The agent’s cheeks were red in embarrassment and he had dropped the fork on the plate with a clang in favor of gripping the edge of the table.

Seeley quietly stood up not even trying to conceal the erection Drusilla gave him. He picked up his plate and glass, taking them to the kitchen. He rinsed the dishes leisurely and put them in the dishwasher. Then, he went back into the dining room.

Seeley methodically moved the centerpiece out of the way and pushed the files to the side. The vampires watched him with curiosity as he went to the bedroom and came back with a couple of sex toys he purchased on their last trip to Los Angeles. Angel’s and Spike’s brows rose when they saw what Seeley had with him. Drusilla started bouncing in her chair and making those erotic, throaty squeaks when she caught sight of the toys.

Seeley took her hand and helped her to her feet. Setting the toys on the table, he grabbed a velvet velour and faux fur blindfold and stepped behind her. He slid the blindfold into place. The plush faux fur side was over her eyes.

“Ooh, I like this game already,” Drusilla purred as she reached up to feel the velour.

“I don’t know, Dru. It might hurt,” Seeley chuckled.

He pushed her forward until she was bent over his sleek, varnished dining room table. He caressed a hand down her back and over her ass. He smacked her ass with his open hand and she mewled. She mewled again when Seeley spanked her a second time.

Seeley leaned over her back and whispered, “Do you know why you’re being punished, Dru?” When she only nodded, he spanked her again. “Tell us why, Dru.”

“I kissed you and made everyone curious,” Drusilla said in a quivering voice.

“Uh huh, and . . .?” Seeley prompted.

“I made everyone jealous of you,” Drusilla added.

“Ah, ah, Dru, that’s the wrong answer. I’ll keep punishing you until you give the right answer.” Seeley looked at Angel and Spike to see if they would stop him. When they only looked interested in how the scene would play out, he chuckled in her ear. “It doesn’t look like they’ll rescue you, sweetheart.”

“Now,” Seeley said as he spanked her with an open hand. “What did you do that got you in this little situation?”

“I kissed you and made the bad fairies talk about you,” Drusilla whimpered.

Seeley thought about her answer for a moment and decided it was good enough. He raised the skirt of her red, smocked peasant dress and grabbed the paddle with faux fur on one side. He gripped the handle like a baseball bat, readying for the pitch. When he swung it down, he slowed his speed, giving her a stinging smack on her ass. Drusilla only gave a moaning squeak. Seeley tested the faux fur padding before he spanked her again, harder this time. She squeaked and arched into the paddle.

“Dru-sil-la,” Seeley said in sing-song. “Shouldn’t you be feeling punishment from this?”

Drusilla whipped her hair out of the way, raised the blindfold and looked over her shoulder at him. “Yes Seeley-Daddy.”

Seeley gritted his teeth in an attempt to ignore his body’s reaction to the endearment. Between her words and the lust he saw in her eyes, this was going to end before it began. He smacked her ass again with the paddle for teasing him. Drusilla cooed and raised her ass to him.

“Angel!” Seeley said through clenched teeth. “Stop her from doing that!”

“Stop her from doing what?” Angel asked innocently.

“Teasing me like that,” Seeley hissed.

“Turnabout’s fair play, Booth,” Spike said with a patented smirk.

Seeley gave a human growl and spanked Drusilla with hard, stinging slaps in quick succession. The loud smacks could be heard, however, the faux fur buffered the pain. Drusilla squealed and squirmed against the dining room table.

“Drusilla, are you getting turned on by this?” Seeley asked teasingly.

“No, Seeley-Daddy,” she replied. Seeley swatted her ass hard until she cried out, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Seeley slid his hand down her pelvic bone, sifting his fingers through her coarse, dark curls to cup her pussy and discovered the damp pubic hair. He pressed his fingers into her cleft and found it to be sopping wet. As he caressed Drusilla’s clit, feeling her rock against his hand, he spanked her with the faux fur side of the paddle.

“You’re a bad girl for getting off on this, Dru,” Seeley said softly. She mewled in response.

He looked down at Drusilla’s ass to see that the skin was reddened with the imprint of the faux fur. He set the paddle aside and caressed the inflamed flesh with his hand and Drusilla purr-groaned at his hot touch against her abused skin. Seeley rubbed his fingers between her cheeks as he massaged her clit with the other hand.

Seeley looked up from his task to see that Spike had moved around the table. Seeley took a step back to make room for the vampire. Spike grabbed Drusilla by the shoulder and directed her to stand up. Then, he moved in front of her and kissed her. Seeley watched them kiss passionately before continuing his massage and caress of her nether regions.

Drusilla slid her arms up around Spike’s neck and clung to him. When she felt Seeley slide a couple of fingers inside her pussy, teasing just inside, she whimpered into Spike’s mouth. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and bunched her skirt up in his hands so that it was out of Seeley’s way.

After a few moments, Spike released the dress and pulled Drusilla’s arms away from his neck so that he could remove his shirt, tossing it on the table behind him. Drusilla buried her face in the curve of his neck as she slid her hands down his chest, gliding her nails over his skin. She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she looked down while she worked the buttons open on his jeans. Spike hissed when Drusilla wrapped her fingers around his cock. He pinched her nipples through the thin material of her dress, causing her to whimper.

“I think we’ll be more comfortable in the living room,” Angel observed from his chair at the table. He’d been watching the whole scene while rubbing himself through his jeans.

Seeley released Drusilla and rearranged her dress. Spike, however, didn’t tuck himself back in his pants. The foursome moved to the living room. They settled down on the area rug and returned to their tasks with renewed vigor.

Seeley moved up behind Drusilla again. Spike was in front of her, removing her dress, replacing her blindfold when it slipped off her head. She balanced herself with her hands on Spike’s shoulders while Seeley guided Spike’s cock between her legs. Angel was behind Spike. He slid his boy’s jeans down his thighs, directing Spike out of them until they tangled around Spike’s ankles.

“Spike!” Drusilla purred when he suddenly thrust inside her.

Spike watched her reactions through lust-glazed eyes as he moved in her. His gaze moved between her eyes and her lips. When they parted on a moan, he kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

Seeley had a hold on her hips and was angling her body so that Spike’s cock grazed over her g-spot. He reached under her, collecting her fluids on his hand and massaging his wet fingers in the cleft of her ass. Drusilla moaned and rocked against his and Spike’s actions.

Angel had released his erection from its confines when he settled behind Spike. Unlike Seeley who was taking his time with Drusilla to make sure she was ready, Angel bit into his wrist and let the blood drip down his hand. He rubbed his blood-covered fingers together, making sure they were slick enough and caressed them against Spike’s anal opening. However, when he looked up, Angel saw Seeley looking at him. With a nod to each other, Seeley and Angel steadily pushed inside their partners. Spike growled at Angel’s invasion, Drusilla made throaty squeaks as Seeley slowly thrust into her.

Seeley’s eyes rolled up in his head. He’d never been on this side of things before. He could feel Spike move in Drusilla’s pussy through the thin wall. _This_ is what Angel felt when he was fucking the gorgeous vampiress and Seeley or Spike was on the other side. He thought it was mind-blowing when he felt Angel through the perineum. With Spike? A thought passed through Seeley’s mind that he could stay still and Spike’s movements would bring both he and Drusilla to orgasm.

On the other side, Angel’s thrusts were driving Spike’s cock in and out of Drusilla. It had always been this way with the three of them. Angelus felt he still had control over what his childer did if his movements forced Spike and Drusilla to move together. The only difference between Angelus and Angel was that Angel fucked them both to orgasm. Angelus really hadn’t cared if his childer found pleasure or not.

Moans and groans echoed around the room. They were long past words, each one trying to achieve his or her release. Well, that is, aside from Angel. Damn that pesky curse. Ever since he signed away the Shanshu, Angel was happy to settle for mild contentment. Pure bliss or true happiness was an overrated emotion these days.

With the double stimulation of Seeley and Spike inside her and both of them licking and nibbling on her throat, Drusilla was the first to hit her peak. She cried out her orgasm. Seeley and Spike’s eyes were unfocused for a full two minutes while her inner muscles squeezed around them both.

Seeley was afraid to move for fear of hurting Drusilla or himself if he tried to pull out. Spike growled against her throat as he released inside her. The sensation of Spike coming triggered Seeley’s and Angel’s release.

Seeley carefully pulled out of Drusilla, caressing her when she whimpered in discomfort. Angel slipped out of Spike and collapsed on the floor behind him. Spike lifted the blindfold and kissed Drusilla before he slid out of her.

“I see one of you will be cleaning the rug with Resolve Carpet Cleaner tomorrow,” Seeley commented as he looked at the excess fluid stains on his area rug.

“You trust us to clean the rug after what we did with your sheets?” Spike chuckled.

“Well, if you ruin the rug the way you did the sheets, I’ll check you into the most rat-infested hotel I can find,” Seeley threatened.

Seeley got to his feet and went back to the dining room to retrieve the paddle and any clothing they left in the room. Then, he walked past the three of them and put the items away, throwing the clothes in a basket to be washed. After he was settled in bed, the vampires came in and squeezed in around him.

If these sleeping arrangements were going to be the norm, then he needed a bigger bed.


	5. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://nero-nailpolish.livejournal.com/profile)[**nero_nailpolish**](http://nero-nailpolish.livejournal.com/) , [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 8,063

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 4_

**_Washington D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

_Seeley thought he was dreaming when he felt a soft body slide on top of him. Then, he felt lips kissing and nuzzling his neck as the body rubbed against him. He smiled in his sleep when he felt the person work themselves onto his cock. Still lost in the dream, he reached down and grabbed the person’s hips to help direct their movement. He couldn’t move anymore than that because there was a male body on either side of him._

_“Please, Seeley-Daddy,” a feminine voice purred near his ear._

_Seeley raised his knees, planting his feet on the bed. The action pushed Drusilla up so that she hovered over him. He palmed her breasts as she held onto the headboard and swayed back and forth over him, riding his cock. Then, he felt the bed move as someone shifted position. The next thing he felt was a tongue running along the shaft as it teased him and Drusilla._

Seeley completely woke up when Drusilla cried out for Spike. He heard the vampire moan an acknowledgement from the bottom of the bed. Seeley hissed when he felt Spike’s fingers penetrate his ass and search for the swollen gland. When he undoubtedly found it, Seeley grabbed Drusilla’s hips and forced her down on his dick. She threw her head back and let out the sexiest growl Seeley could ever remember hearing, but then his mind was still fuzzy from sleep and the room was still dark.

“What is going on?” Angel asked his voice gruff with sleep. He opened one eye and had enough of a view to see Drusilla bouncing on top of Seeley. “God, can’t you two give it a rest?” Angel inquired as he turned on his other side, facing away from the live show. “Seeley needs to go to work in the morning.” He buried his head under the pillow when Seeley groaned.

Seeley felt Spike remove his fingers and a soft tongue flick over his anal opening as Drusilla rode him faster. He bit his tongue to suppress the scream that threatened to erupt when he felt Spike’s tongue push inside his ass. The inner muscles involuntarily contracted around the cool, wet tongue as it teased the sensitive nerves of the ring.

All Seeley could do was hold onto Drusilla’s hips and ride out the incredible sensation. He wasn’t in a position to get away from the torture of Spike’s tongue and Drusilla was lost in her own world as she worked herself on him harder to achieve her own release.

Suddenly, Drusilla’s inner muscles tightened around Seeley’s cock, causing him to bear down. He sucked in a hissing breath as he felt Spike’s tongue wiggle deeper.

“Fuck!” he cursed in a loud whisper.

Seeley shuddered as he released inside Drusilla. He collapsed on the bed, every muscle aching as if from a strenuous workout. He shuddered again when Spike removed his tongue and shifted on the bed to lie beside him. Drusilla slid off him and snuggled up to Spike, purring contently.

“Angel? How the hell do you keep with that?” Seeley wondered aloud. He turned his head towards the other two vampires. “You two are going to kill me at this pace.”

“Yeah. But, what a way to go,” Spike chuckled.

“Are you done?” asked a muffled voice.

“I think so,” Seeley panted.

Angel came out from under the pillow and went back to sleep. Seeley glanced at the clock. 3:30 a.m. He had to be up for work in four hours. He closed his eyes to sleep, but it took a little time for his body to stop humming and his mind to shut off.

Hours later, Seeley opened his eyes and blinked at the clock. 7:15 a.m. Close enough. He yawned and sat up. The sunshine was muted through the heavy curtains that were drawn closed. Spike and Drusilla were still asleep. _They would be after last night and later last night_ , Seeley thought with a smirk. He slipped out of bed to shower, dress and go to the kitchen.

When Seeley got to the kitchen, he was met with Angel drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper. He looked at the vampire skeptically and then poured his own cup. Then, he went over to the door to pick the mail up off the floor and sat opposite Angel.

“You’re drinking coffee and not blood today?” Seeley inquired.

“I don’t need a glass of blood as a wakeup call every day,” Angel said as he flipped through the newspaper.

“Strangest vampires I’ve ever met. One’s a morning person who drinks coffee, another one eats human food, and the other wants to eat me,” Seeley mumbled to himself.

“Well, I can’t say much for Spike. He’s an anomaly as a vampire. Even after he was turned and soulless, he still kept his human emotions. I don’t think Dru really wants to _eat_ you, just nibble,” Angel said, hiding a smirk behind the newspaper.

“Huh. I don’t know whether to be relieved or insulted by that,” Seeley commented.

Angel looked at Seeley over the edge of the newspaper. “Well, you’re still breathing. I’d take it as a compliment.”

“Duly noted,” Seeley replied.

“I was thinking when you got back tonight we’d go to the morgue to check out that last body. See what kind of killer we’re dealing with,” Angel suggested.

“Sure,” Seeley agreed as he got up and put the bills he’d received in a ‘to-do’ pile he had set aside and threw the junk mail in the trash. He disappeared into the laundry room and returned with carpet cleaner, setting it on the kitchen table next to Angel.

He shrugged on his holster and jacket and clipped on his badge. “So, I’ll expect that rug to be cleaned when I get back from work. And, if you’re good vampires I might take you out to dinner at a restaurant I frequent,” Seeley teased.

Angel raised a brow at the patronizing humor. “Vampires are not docile creatures, Booth.”

“I would think not. That would ruin the whole dark, mysterious vibe,” Seeley grinned and walked out the door.

Angel stared at the cleaning agent as if it were a three-horned, spiny demon about to attack him. He was two hundred and fifty-two years old. He’d been an evil, soulless vampire known as the Scourge of Europe. He’d been cursed with a soul. He’d been made a reluctant champion of the Powers That Be. Then, he became the CEO of Hell Incorporated, survived a mission that killed every human on his team, built a new business from the ashes, fighting the demons on _his_ terms and now reduced to cleaning the carpet?

Whoever’s in charge of destiny and karma these days must really have it out for him. Angel grabbed a rag and the carpet cleaner and headed for the living room. “Oh, Spikey! I have another job for you.”

There was a banging sound and a string of British curses filtering from the bedroom. Two minutes later, Spike came hobbling out of the bedroom, favoring a stubbed toe and a bruised shin. “It’s never a good thing when you call me ‘Spikey’. I always end up with the shit jobs no one else will do when you call me that.”

“Only because you’re a daredevil and don’t care about the risks you take,” Angel said in an attempt to stroke the younger vampire’s ego. “Besides, I thought you always wanted to be ‘most-favored’?”

Spike scoffed. “Most-favored does _not_ mean being reduced to the equivalent of a headwaiter.”

“But, I rely on you to watch my back and take care of Dru and --” Angel started to say.

“Clean the carpet after Seeley expected you would do it,” Spike finished with a raised brow at the cleaning supplies in Angel’s hand.

“He promised to take you out if you did it!” Angel said with a smug expression.

“Oh, can I get a big red balloon and an ice cream cone too!” Spike asked mockingly.

“Just the cone?” Angel looked confused. “That seems rather dull unless you get the waffle cones.” He shrugged at the idea. “Come on, Spike. It’s human food and you know you would enjoy that more than I would,” he sounded as if he were enticing something with a yummy snack.

“Clean the carpet for food? Do I look homeless to you, peaches?” Spike demanded.

“Technically, this isn’t your home,” Angel looked around at the modern, yet elegant furnishings. “Nor mine. So, yes, you’re homeless.”

“Then, so are you, ponce, so get crackin’. Not doing it myself, am I?” Spike shot back.

**************************

**_Twenty Minutes Later_ **

Angel and Spike were on their knees cleaning the stains out of the area rug.

“Spike?”

“Yeah?”

“When we agreed to come out here and help Seeley, we were talking about the _case_ and not the _housework_ , right?”

“That was the idea.”

“Okay, just wanted to make sure.”

**************************

**_Ten Minutes Later_ **

“Angel, I’m bored.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Not this.”

“What do you have in mind . . . Mmmmm.”

Angel found himself on his back over the same spot they had been cleaning. Spike reached down and unbuttoned Angel pants. He reached inside the jeans and started stroking his Sire’s cock. While Spike kissed and stroked him, Angel returned the favor by opening Spike’s jeans and fisting his erection. They rubbed off against each other, stroking faster and squeezing harder until they both growled their release.

Two minutes later, Spike mumbled, “We have to clean the carpet again.”

Angel kissed Spike as he turned them over until Spike was on his back. Between nipping kisses, he said, “I think we need a shower first, _then_ clean the carpet again.”

They were so wrapped up with each other that they didn’t hear Drusilla pad into the room. She heard the lusty growls when she woke up. She waited until she was sure there was no heartbeat in the apartment before she walked out to the living room naked. Not that Seeley hadn’t seen her naked before, but she didn’t want to kill him with a heart attack. The blood is no good then.

The two males looked up at her with lust-glazed eyes, then back at each other. “Shower,” they chorused.

They quickly cleaned up the rest of the stains, both old and new. After putting the cleaner away, they chased Drusilla into the bathroom. They quickly undressed between kisses and gropes of each other while Drusilla turned on the shower.

They let Drusilla get into the shower first. The water weighed her hair down, causing the ends to plaster against her lower back. Then, Angel got in behind her and Spike got in facing her. Her purr could be heard over the spray as Angel washed her hair and Spike washed her body.

Spike spread nipping kisses over Drusilla’s abdomen as he massaged her clit and teased her vaginal opening with his down strokes. She writhed above him while Angel kissed her cheek and neck as he held her up to keep her from falling. She grabbed the back of Angel’s neck for stability as Spike’s mouth and fingers rushed her towards what was promising to be a delicious orgasm.

It had been like this ever since Drusilla was kidnapped the first time. Her boys, who spent a century or more fighting over her, using her in their mind games and power plays with each other, were now attentive to her needs. Angel didn’t necessarily agree with her wants and desires, but he took care of her needs.

She didn’t think that she would ever deal with her Sire having a soul. Then Spike got a soul and she felt abandoned. She and Spike had spent their whole existence in cahoots with each other. He took care of her. _He was the one that saw her every want and desire fulfilled._ She felt betrayed when he helped the Slayer to send Angelus to Acathla’s dimension. She claimed he wasn’t evil enough for her after that and he left her. When she returned to bring him back to Los Angeles, she found him as a lapdog for the Slayer. He chose _the Slayer_ over her. She never thought she’d see that day.

Then, Darla didn’t want her anymore after she’d turned her. The world became a lonely place after that. That’s when she went back to Los Angeles and found Angel working for Wolfram & Hart and Spike there as well.

She truly thought the soul would matter. After all, the soul was what drove her loving family apart. Her Daddy was stuck somewhere deep down and Angel wouldn’t let him out. But then, she realized what Spike already knew: Angel and Angelus were one in the same. Angel could still give her the exquisite, tormenting pain and blood she craved and still have a guilt-free conscious. Well, guilt-free as far as sex with his childer was concerned.

Angel never said anything about killing her kidnapper. He never reprimanded her. He didn’t beat her for her lack of decorum. In fact, it looked like he silently praised her for her act. That was when she felt she could deal with him having a soul. Well that and he allowed her to kill the Slayer who had a part in her last kidnapping.

And then, there was Seeley. He was a human version of her Sire. He’d shown characteristics similar to both Angel and Angelus. The brooding of Angel, the anger of Angelus, minus the rivers of blood spilled in the process. Then, there were the little nuances that arose in Seeley from either personality. Furthermore, she found delight in mercilessly teasing him. There was enjoyment to be had with him as well.

Angelus took what he wanted, Angel tried to give her what she needed and Spike was romantic and loving with her. From what she experienced so far with Seeley, the human gave her an equal amount of everything without overshadowing her desire for Angel and Spike.

There was something else that Seeley did for her. While she was around him, she felt calm. Her thoughts were clearer. She still heard the stars and pixies speak to her, but they weren’t as loud anymore. It was a strange feeling and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. On the other hand, the new silence allowed her to focus on what was going on in the present and how she felt about her boys.

“What are you thinking about, Dru?” Angel asked in low voice near her ear.

The smooth, deep sound brought Drusilla out of her thoughts. “That’s a strange question from you, Daddy. How do you know I’m thinking anything at all?”

“There’s always something going on in that pretty head of yours, baby girl,” Angel chuckled.

“Why are you interested in my thoughts? They are not of the future or what’s to come,” Drusilla said.

She reached down to pet Spike’s wet curls and found Angel’s hand already there. They entwined their fingers and ran them through the blonde locks. Spike groaned against her skin when he felt them both touch him.

“Look down, Dru,” Angel said in a husky whisper. “Look at the way Spike watches you. See the way his eyes adore you. He’d do anything for you.”

Drusilla did as told and looked down to see the most vivid color of dark blue staring up at her while he took his time pleasuring her. She felt Angel grab her hip with bruising force and move her body the way he wanted her. He thrust inside her hard enough to make her shake. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pleasure-pain of his entry.

“What do you think, Dru?” Angel asked against her ear as he moved slowly. “I think you have it made, three of us at your beck and call. I know _you know_ that you have Seeley wrapped around your finger. I’ve watched you play your little cat-and-mouse games with him. You think I wouldn’t notice when you snuck in a bite or made a vague comment about turning him. Look down.”

Drusilla forced her eyes open and looked down at Spike. He was still teasing her with his mouth while her Sire thrust inside her at a torturous pace. She growled low and tightened her hand in Spike’s hair as Angel controlled her movement.

“Seeley is my last chance at being human. He’s mine, just as you are mine, just as Spike is mine.” He said, punctuating each phrase with a hard thrust. “I gave you your playmate. You chose Spike, but I turned him. I allowed you to help raise him, made him believe that you were his destiny. Seeley is my destiny Drusilla. Maybe through him I finally have that shot at redemption.”

“Daddy, please,” she begged. The pleasure-pain was almost too much at the pace her Sire set.

“Begging so soon? Dru! I’m ashamed that you couldn’t hold out any longer,” Angel teased. He wasn’t oblivious to what he was doing. Between him fucking her and Spike teasing her clit, she should be clawing the wall by now . . . if he wasn’t already holding her in one place.

“Please let me cum, Daddy. It burns! Spike, stop, end it . . .” Drusilla said tearfully as she squirmed between her two lovers.

“But, I’m not finished yet,” Angel said in mock disappointment. Then, he added thoughtfully, “How about this: I stop now, take you into the bedroom, fuck you and then let Spike clean you up?”

Drusilla gave a quick nod. “Y-y-yes, yes, I like that much more.”

Angel carefully pulled away from her and kissed her cheek. “Okay, out of the shower then. It’s starting to turn cold as it is.”

Angel turned the water off and the three vampires got out of the shower, quickly dried off and made a beeline for Seeley’s bed.

Drusilla and Spike were next to each other watching Angel as he spread her legs and crawled between them. Drusilla made a throaty squeak when Angel entered her again. While her Sire picked up the tempo he established in the shower, Spike proceeded to lick droplets of water off of her. He ran his tongue along her neck, over her chest, around an areola, nipping at the hardened peak.

Drusilla held Spike’s head in place as Angel’s thrusts rocked her body. She raised her hips to meet him stroke for stroke, watching his face to see the effect she had on him. Drusilla felt Spike’s hand creep down between her legs and his touch on her sensitized flesh made her squirm and cry out.

Spike pulled away slightly to watch her reaction as Angel delivered one deep thrust after another and he pinched and teased the small bundle of nerves. Drusilla’s eyes were screwed shut as if in pain and she writhed trying to ease the pleasure-pain.

Angel grabbed her hips and held them down as he continued to plunge into her, picking up the speed and strength of his thrusts. He knew he wasn’t really hurting her if the squeaky moans and shiny slickness he saw on his cock every time he pulled out was any indication.

“Daddy!” Drusilla yelled when the overdue orgasm rocked through her.

Angel smirked at her as he continued to thrust into the contracting channel, letting her orgasm work out his own release. When she whimpered at his withdraw, he reminded her, “Remember what I promised in the shower?”

Angel motioned for Spike to move. As the blonde took his place between Drusilla’s legs, Angel moved behind him and prepared Spike by using Drusilla’s fluids. He let Spike shift around so that he could have better access to the vampiress before he thrust inside Spike without preliminary warning.

Spike grunted against Drusilla at the sudden entry, but continued to clean her up with his tongue. He lapped up Angel’s semen until it was gone and he tasted her essence. Spike rocked back into Angel’s thrusts and moaned against Drusilla’s sensitive skin, causing he to growl playfully. He could feel her fingers run through his hair again. Then, her throaty squeaks returned in tune with the tempo of Angel’s movements. It wasn’t long before Spike growled his release followed by Angel and Drusilla.

They collapsed beside each other to rest a few minutes before Spike spoke up, “Going to go see what’s on the telly that’s worth it in the D.C. area.”

Angel wasn’t surprised by Spike’s behavior. When the blonde vampire got out of bed, Drusilla curled up alongside her Sire. Spike pulled his clothes on and went into the living room, leaving Angel and Drusilla in bed.

“Angel, did you mean what you said about Seeley being off limits?” Drusilla pouted.

He twirled her hair around his fingers as he contemplated her question. “He’s not completely off limits. The same rules still apply though. You aren’t allowed to turn him. He has a chance to live the human life I dreamed of.”

Drusilla looked up at her Sire with a thoughtful expression. Angel and Spike relayed the story of what happened with the prophecy and the Black Thorn some time after Seeley left. “But, you had a shot at being human and you didn’t take it.”

“There were lots of reasons I signed it away. I had responsibilities that took precedence over the desire to become human. One was to force the law firm to come to a grinding halt. I truly wished that the prophecy had passed to Spike. But, when the smoke cleared we were both vampires still and had to go on with our existence,” Angel explained. He looked down at her and brushed a finger along her cheek. “Seeley has responsibilities to his human family and his work.”

“We’ll have to give him up, won’t we? Can’t keep him like a caged bird. I may forget to feed him and then he’ll be gone. Everyone leaves me,” Drusilla pouted.

“Nonsense princess,” Angel contradicted. “Spike and I are still here. And Seeley adores you. You know that. Though, I have yet to decide if it’s foolish to do so, on his part. You have to be careful around him, Dru.”

“I will, Daddy,” Drusilla happily agreed as if he had just given her a new toy.

Angel shook his head as he watched her get up, dress and join Spike. It was times like these that she acted as intelligent as she was when he found her and yet needed reassurance like a little girl to be sure she was still pleasing him. Spike was much better at appeasing her than Angel was. He shrugged off the idea as he got up, dressed and followed her out of the bedroom.

**************************

**_Eight Hours Later_ **

Seeley walked in the door and tossed his keys on the counter. He put his briefcase in its usual spot. He inspected the area rug to make sure Angel and Spike cleaned it and found it spotless. Then, the sounds of Drusilla’s throaty squeaks filtered in from the bedroom. Seeley rolled his eyes and shook his head. Vampire endurance amazed him. He walked into the bedroom and stopped when he saw the three of them fondling each other.

“Don’t you three ever do anything else?” Seeley mused.

Spike turned away from licking cum off of Angel and noticed Seeley standing at the end of the bed. “Sure, pet, we cleaned the rug, had sex in the shower, finished on the bed, watched TV . . .”

Seeley nodded. “At least you made it to the bed. Think you can come up for air long enough to go out?”

Spike perked up. “Where are we goin’, mate?”

Drusilla was resting on Angel’s shoulder running her fingers along his chest as she watched Seeley.

“Wong Fus, a restaurant I like,” Seeley said.

“Oriental?” Spike wrinkled his nose at the idea.

“No. It’s just a name. Get up, let’s go,” Seeley tugged on the bedspread.

Spike and Angel crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. Seeley watched them with the thought of what his water bill was going to be like. A noise made him turn back to see Drusilla trying to walk on the mattress towards him. When she got close enough, Seeley found his arms full of naked vampire.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Seeley greeted. “Want to let me in on what they’ve really done all day?”

Drusilla smiled and kissed him. “Don’t worry, Seeley, they did just as they said.”

When Seeley set her down on her feet, Drusilla proceeded to get dressed. His heated gaze watched her as she pulled on a clean dress. It was another of his purchases: a romantic ankle-length dress in red with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a wide black belt. With her dark hair, she was a stunning picture. Seeley had to steel his body against the effect she had on him.

“What’s your gift like, Dru?” he asked as a distraction. “Is it only random visions or can you get a feel for things if you’re near them?”

Drusilla shrugged. “Sometimes they come. Other times, I feel things. Why?”

“Do you think you could help us with the case? I know you got visions of the murders and me. But, if you could maybe . . . I don’t know . . . feel the crime scene out I guess?” Seeley shrugged as if he wasn’t sure what he wanted of her.

He didn’t want to put her in harm’s way, but as Angel kept reminding him, she was a vampire. She’d caused a lot of death in her time. Maybe with her visions and her other gifts, she could help him. Seeley’s blood ran south at that idea and he inwardly cursed his stamina. _Damn it, when were Spike and Angel going to be done with that shower?_

“I’ll see what I can do,” Drusilla nodded slowly. “The pixies haven’t been talking to me of late. Being around you seems to stabilize my mind.”

“I’m sorry,” Seeley apologized reflexively.

Drusilla stepped up to him and caressed his cheek, whispering, “It’s all right Seeley-Daddy.”

Seeley swallowed hard at the endearment. _Spike and Angel are taking forever in that shower!_ A seductive smile spread across Drusilla’s face as she walked away, watching him from the corner of her eye.

“Hurry up!” Seeley growled at the closed bathroom door before following her.

**************************

**_Washington, D.C., Wong Fus, an Hour Later_ **

Wong Fus was a quiet, little restaurant. There were several people at various tables. The door opened and Seeley came in followed by Spike, Drusilla and Angel. Seeley led the way over to a corner booth and they all piled in with Seeley and Angel on the outside. The bartender came up to the table.

“New meat there, Booth?” Sid observed.

Seeley turned a light shade of red as Spike snickered. “Yeah, you could say that. Angel, Spike and Drusilla meet Sid, the owner.”

“The place is called Wong Fus . . .” Angel commented.

“Family name,” Sid replied dryly. “I’ll bring your order.”

“But, we didn’t order,” Spike said.

Seeley waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. Sid has a knack for knowing what you want better than you do.”

“So, did you get an address where that last body is being held?” Angel asked.

“Yes,” Seeley sighed. “You know I used to be a law-abiding FBI agent before I met you.”

“We didn’t tell you to break protocol and make copies of the case files,” Spike said.

Seeley turned and glared at the blonde menace. “And just how were you going to know what was going on if I didn’t? Tap into Drusilla’s subconscious?”

“We have our ways, pet,” Spike said wryly.

Just then, Sid showed up with a tray. He put a dinner plate and a drink in front of Seeley and three oversized mugs in front of the vampires. Seeley looked up at Sid with a raised brow. _How did Sid know what they were?_ Sid only shrugged and gave him a knowing smirk before he walked away.

Angel took a sip of his drink and looked at the mug with a surprised expression. “O-positive. Human.”

Spike took a gulp from his mug and swished it around over his tongue for a moment, looking into the mug skeptically. “O-neg here . . . Is there a hint of otter in the mix of this?”

All three men looked expectantly at Drusilla. She sipped her drink shyly, holding the mug as if she were using it to warm her hands. “AB.”

“I don’t know how Sid knew what you were,” Seeley said, shaking his head.

“It’s not like it’s a big secret. Most people can tell by the way we carry ourselves,” Angel said.

“The predatory walk you mean? Yeah, I guess,” Seeley said as he took a bite of his dinner and swallowed. “So, what’s the plan after we look at the body? I mean: what are you looking for at the crime scene. It’s already been picked over by police.”

“See if we can sense anything demonic and go from there,” Angel replied. Seeley nodded in agreement.

After finishing his dinner, Seeley excused himself to use the restroom. When he came out and rounded the corner to return to the booth, he literally ran right into a small blonde woman who didn’t notice him when she turned to leave with her order.

Seeley stepped back, saying, “I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It’s totally my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was --” she stopped when she looked up and saw his handsome face. Then her gaze raked over his body, taking in his casual dress shirt and nice jeans.

“Angel?”

Seeley smirked at the name. “I’m sorry miss. I’m no angel, never claimed to be.”

The woman seemed to be caught off guard by the sight of Seeley. He looked so much like the vampire she once knew that they could have been identical twins. She stared at him as if she were trying to recollect where she knew him.

“Miss . . .?” Seeley inquired, starting to get concerned.

“I could have sworn you were someone I knew. You look so much like him,” she explained in a faraway tone. “Have you ever been to California?”

“Several times,” Seeley replied.

“Did you ever visit a town by the name of Sunnydale? It’s been gone for a couple of years, but have you ever been there?” she asked hopefully.

“I’m sorry. I can’t say that I’ve traveled there. What happened?” Seeley asked. When she mentioned Sunnydale, he had a good idea of who this woman was.

“Uh, hell happened, I guess. The town was demolished by a, uh . . . an earthquake,” she said.

“Sorry to hear that,” Seeley replied. She looked a little spooked, staring at him as if she was seeing a ghost. He put his hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes at the action. “Miss, are you okay?”

“M-m-my name is . . . is Buffy. Buffy Summers,” she said.

“Well, Buffy. It was nice to meet you. You watch where you’re going next time, okay?” he warned her in a concerned tone. Seeley started to walk away and was halfway to the booth where the vampires waited when he heard her call out to him.

“Hey!”

He turned back and looked at her. “Yes?”

She walked over to him and stood closer to him that was appropriate. “Do you know the names of Wolfram & Hart or Angel Investigations?”

Seeley smirked. “Well, Wolfram & Hart has branches all over the world.” His expression turned thoughtful. “Angel Investigations sounds familiar though. Why?”

Angel had been watching the whole scene from across the room. Spike slid into Seeley’s place when the agent got up and they were discussing the case when they both sensed a slayer nearby. Angel watched Buffy from the moment she walked into the restaurant and ordered a meal to go. He hadn’t expected to see her in the States and wasn’t keen on running into her now. And, he definitely didn’t count on Seeley literally bumping into her.

Spike noticed that something caught Angel’s attention and turned to see Buffy walk up to Seeley in the middle of the restaurant to talk to him again. He hadn’t seen her since Rome when she was dancing with the Immortal. _Wasn’t that a fun experience? What is she doing in D.C.?_

“Well, well, isn’t that interesting?” he asked sardonically. “Buffy’s in D.C.”

Angel watched as Buffy had an animated discussion with Booth. “Think we better go save him?”

Drusilla got on her knees in the booth and looked over the top of it. When she saw what Angel and Spike were referring to, she let out a possessive growl.

Angel, Spike and Drusilla got out of the booth. Spike took Drusilla’s hand and led her out of the restaurant, away from Buffy, hoping that she wouldn’t spot them yet. Angel went to the bar and paid the bill for the meal. Then, he silently walked up behind Buffy.

“We’re ready to go when you’re done here,” he said, addressing Seeley.

Buffy’s eyes widened when she heard the soft spoken words. She spun around and stared agape at Angel. The dark vampire watched her reaction go from shocked, to surprised, to confused, to angry in a matter of minutes.

“Hello, Buffy,” Angel greeted succinctly. “I see you met Seeley.”

“Angel! What are you doing here?” Buffy asked anxiously.

“I’m helping out a friend. You?” Angel inquired.

“Slayer stuff,” Buffy shrugged. Her eyes shifted between the two men. She’d heard the old saying that everyone had a body double somewhere in the world. She’d never run across any until now. It was like looking at identical twins. “You two look exactly alike! Oh God, you weren’t hit by a Toth demon’s staff were you? ’Cause Xander was hit a few years ago and it split his personality right down the middle.” She looked Angel over with a critical eye. “You didn’t split in half and become evil and this guy is your better half, did you?”

Seeley chuckled at the idea. When he saw Angel’s brooding face, he laughed harder. “I’m the better half of your personality? That explains a lot since I met you.”

“I wasn’t hit with anything, Buffy. This is Seeley Booth. He’s with the FBI. He’s . . . a distant relative,” Angel explained. He felt uncomfortable having Booth near Buffy. Hell, _he_ was uncomfortable around her. Their affair was intense and short-lived. This whole situation was unnerving.

For Seeley, it was like watching an edge-of-the-seat angst session. Both people looked like they had more to say to each other, but were too afraid to speak first. It wasn’t like he was in a position to interject with words of wisdom. Seeley looked around the restaurant for Spike and Drusilla as a quick escape, but they had disappeared. _That’s great. Spike left me in the middle of something I’m completely clueless about. He never explained what it was like to see it up close!_

“We’ll be going.” Angel stepped around her and put his hand on Seeley’s shoulder, steering the agent towards the door. “There’s a lot to do if we’re going to close this case.”

Seeley watched Buffy’s puzzled expression for a moment before following Angel’s cue and heading for the door.

“What was that all about?” Seeley asked.

“Buffy’s . . . a complicated topic,” Angel replied.

“But, she’s the love of your life,” Seeley pointed out, confused by Angel’s behavior.

Up to now, Angel’s been a no-nonsense type of vampire. He was calm and in charge all the time. Seeley had never once seen him as flustered with anything as he was around the small blonde. It was as if Angel didn’t know what to say to her.

“Is it because she’s a slayer?” Seeley wondered aloud.

“One reason in a very long list,” Angel answered distractedly.

Seeley followed Angel out the door, confused as hell. He thought he had issues with Rebecca. Angel normally had an extensive vocabulary and was open. Two seconds in the same room with . . . what’s her name? – Buffy, and he closed off and could barely wrap his tongue around the words when he talked to her.

On Angel’s side of things, he couldn’t get out of the restaurant fast enough. Sure, he and Buffy apologized to each other years ago. But, then there were little things that were taking precedence in each other’s lives. She cared more about the new slayers, like the one they killed. And, wasn’t he lucky that Booth never mentioned that to her. Angel, for his part, hadn’t changed his mission from what it original was, which was helping the helpless. Where Buffy was concerned, the ship had passed for them. It didn’t stop the gut-wrenching ache when he saw her though.

Angel welcomed the blast of cool air when they made it outside. He was lost in thought when Seeley tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at the agent. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked why you were always like that with her. From what I understand, it’s been a year or so since you’ve seen her and until I made that mistake of accidentally calling her a few months ago . . .” Seeley trailed off.

“Spike calls it a ‘Romeo and Juliet complex’. Big love,” Angel held up his hands to demonstrate. “Huge loss,” he spread his arms wider to indicate the enormity of it. “Lots of killing and bloodshed,” he shrugged and dropped his hands. “All that’s left is a bitter ache. We agreed – well, she said we couldn’t see each other anymore. Then, I had to wait until she was a baked cookie.”

Seeley’s brows furrowed. _A baked cookie? What does that mean?_

“But then, she was with the Immortal the last I saw of her. I never expected her to be here,” Angel shook his head negatively.

Seeley was busy trying to decipher the baked cookie analogy while Angel rambled on about the many rules Buffy set for their relationship. After five minutes of thinking about it and coming up with nothing, he shrugged and gave up. Women always spoke in riddles. Say one thing, do another and expect the guy to keep up with it.

“Angel, may I suggest something?” Seeley asked, breaking into Angel’s long-winded explanation of his relationship with Buffy. To be honest, he’d tuned it out after the cookie statement.

“What’s that?”

“Get laid,” Seeley said simply.

“Huh?”

“The only way to get over seeing an ex like that is to have sex with someone else that looks nothing like her,” Seeley said.

Angel looked at him as if he didn’t recognize him. “You’ve been hanging around Spike way too much.”

Seeley thought about it for a moment. “Maybe, but that would only mean he was right . . . right?”

They walked aimlessly down the sidewalk during the conversation. Though he knew the neighborhood, Seeley didn’t know exactly where they were going. Angel led the way to a hedgerow and stopped. Seeley was going to say something about the abrupt halt, but then closed his mouth when he saw what Angel stopped for: Spike was chasing Drusilla around a tree.

“I said he was right, not that he was mature,” Seeley chuckled softly.

“Spike, let’s go. I want to see that body and the crime scene before dawn threatens to turn me into a pile of ash,” Angel said loud enough for the two vampires to hear.

Just then, Spike captured Drusilla and they both disappeared under the hedgerow line.

“We’re coming,” Spike’s voice rang out.

The blonde popped back up on his feet and helped Drusilla up. They joined Angel and Seeley and the foursome turned back the way they had come.

En route to the car, they passed the restaurant again. Seeley glanced in the window but didn’t see Buffy anywhere. The only other slayer he knew was the one that had a hand in kidnapping Drusilla. Buffy had a history with the three vampires and by Angel’s reaction to her, Seeley felt safe in assuming it wasn’t on friendly terms.

The foursome piled got in the car and headed for the morgue with Seeley playing navigator. When they got to there, Seeley used his FBI clearance to shameless advantage to bypass protocols, even going so far as to request time alone with the corpse. Then, he hung back and allowed Angel and Spike to look over the body.

Drusilla sat beside him played with his hand while she waited. She critically scrutinized his fingernails and cuticles, examined the girth of his long fingers, and then turned his hand over to run her fingertips along the lines in his palm as if she were studying them.

Angel pulled his cell phone out while he examined the body. He hit the speed dial for the office. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

“Angel Investigations, we help those less fortunate than us,” Denise greeted.

“Is that the new slogan nowadays?” Angel asked.

“It changes hourly. What’s up?”

“When you decide on a new motto, I need you to look up any demons or hell beasts that that like to hunt their prey before killing them by mauling with claws and teeth the size of let’s say . . . a wolf maybe,” Angel replied as he looked at the jagged wounds.

“Are you sure it’s _not_ just a coyote or wolf?” Denise asked.

“Denise,” Angel said irritably. “If this looked like a normal animal attack, I wouldn’t have called you. It’s more vicious to be _just_ an angry wolf attacking a trespasser.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll check,” she said in a placating tone.

Angel hung up and turned around to tell Seeley they were ready to leave. He was brought up short by the picture of Drusilla cuddled close to Seeley, sucking on his fingers and Seeley watching her intently. Angel rolled his eyes.

“Are you two ready to go? We’re done here,” he finally spoke up.

“Yeah, I’m ready to leave. Where are we going?” Seeley asked, still watching Drusilla suck on his fingers.

“To look at the last crime scene, remember?” Angel said despairingly.

Seeley finally looked up at him. “Oh, yeah. Right.”

He reluctantly pulled his hand away from Drusilla and helped her to her feet when he stood up. The foursome left the morgue and headed for West Potomac Park.

At the bank of the Potomac River, the three vampires shifted to their demon to see the terrain better. Seeley used a flashlight to show the crime scene tape and point out various details.

“There weren’t any tire tracks so the victim had to be carried and dumped in the river,” Seeley explained. He held the flashlight to shine over the water, saying, “He was found wedged under debris about two yards out. A fisherman found him, dive team brought him up.”

“Is this river a popular boating spot?” Angel asked as he crouched down to inspect something that caught his attention.

“Sometimes, not to mention a tour attraction for history buffs,” Seeley replied.

Spike was a few feet away searching for clues similar to Angel’s method. The one that caught Seeley’s interest was Drusilla. He watched as she carefully made her way over to the crime scene tape. She ducked under it and stood there with her eyes closed. Seeley walked up to the tape but didn’t cross it.

“Dru, are you getting anything?”

She didn’t open her eyes or turn around when she answered him. “The air is thick here.” She extended her senses to discover what had happened. In her mind she saw a car pull up to the shoulder of the road . . .

_The driver got out and unlocked the trunk of the car. He/she reached in and hauled out a groaning body and dragged the victim, stumbling down the embankment to the river. The victim begged for his life and the opportunity to see his family again. The perpetrator ignored the pleas. The killer growled and proceeded to torture the victim with their claws._ Drusilla grimaced at the victim’s screams in her head. _The killer finished the victim off with its teeth and rolled the body into the water._

Drusilla opened her eyes wide and sucked in a breath, staring at the water.

“Dru?” Angel called out when he heard her intake of air.

Drusilla walked hypnotically towards the river and stood at the edge. Seeley was on the verge of ducking under the crime scene tape to stop her. She turned and followed the path used by the coroner and police. She ducked under the tape again and walked towards the main highway.

“Drusilla?” Spike called out.

Seeley silently followed a few feet behind her. Spike fell into step with him. They followed her to the road where she stopped and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

“He was here. The car was parked across the street,” Drusilla said aloud.

Seeley watched her walk across the road. His brow furrowed, trying to figure out what she was doing. Just then, a car round the corner and sped towards them. His eyes darted between the oncoming car and Drusilla’s progress. “Dru!” She kept walking. “Spike!”

“Drusilla!” Spike yelled as he ran past Seeley and onto the blacktop.

He grabbed her around the waist and rushed back to the side of the road, mere seconds before the car went past them. He tripped over a rut in the shoulder of the road and rolled with her down the embankment with Seeley sprinting after them.

Drusilla ended up on top of Spike when they stopped. Angel ran over to them at the same time Seeley caught up with them.

“Dru, are you okay? What was that? Christ, you were nearly run over! Damn people can’t drive worth shit on the beltway. What the hell was that!?” Seeley repeated anxiously.

“What did you see, baby girl?” Angel asked.

“I’m fine,” Drusilla giggled. She kissed Spike and sat up, straddling his hips.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack with stunts like that,” Seeley exclaimed.

Drusilla looked at Seeley curiously. “There’s no need to worry so. The fairies would have protected me. I was only following what was in my head. I would not have been harmed.”

“You were nearly road kill, sweetheart and vampire or not, that would have broken or bruised a few bones. Your pixies wouldn’t have been able to shield you from that,” Seeley said, concerned.

“Being a vampire gives you immortality, not invulnerability,” Drusilla giggled and held out her arms. “See, nothing happened.”

“Due in part to Spike’s quick reflexes!” Seeley pointed out.

“What were you doing, Dru?” Angel asked, bringing the conversation back on topic.

“I was only tracing the steps of the attack. I saw the killer. He stopped the car up there,” she said, pointing to the road. “He had the body in the trunk. Dragged it down here, tortured him to hear the screams. Such lovely screams. They echoed for miles. When he got tired of the game, the killer swallowed his screams.”

“What does that mean?” Seeley asked, confused.

“The killer chewed on him,” Angel clarified.

Seeley cringed at the image those words brought to mind. “The killer stalked Kevin York, kidnapped him, brought him here, tortured him, then decided to have a snack and _ate him! Then_ , dumped the body in the river?”

“Yeah,” Angel said, scanning the perimeter one last time.

“That’s disgusting!” Seeley winced at the knowledge.

Angel helped Drusilla to her feet so that Spike could get up.

“So, we’re looking for a cannibal?” Seeley wondered allowed.

“Or a demon with an appetite for human flesh,” Angel said. “I’ll know more when Denise calls back.”

They hiked up the embankment to the car. It was midnight before they finally drove back to Seeley’s apartment. He fell asleep on the drive home. Between waking up at 7 a.m. for work and after-hours activities, both case-related and personal, his body felt like he hadn’t slept in days.


	6. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 4,092

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 5_

**_Washington D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

Seeley woke up and went through his morning routine. He walked out of the bedroom dressed in fastened slacks and shoes. His button-shirt was open and a tie hung around his neck. He walked past the living room on the way to the kitchen and saw Drusilla curled up on one end of the couch.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” he asked as he walked into the room.

She looked up from the TV with a smile. “Nothing, Seeley-daddy.”

Seeley glanced at the TV as he sat on the couch. “A black and white movie?”

Drusilla shifted to curl up against him. “It stars this blonde girl that snaps at everyone.”

Seeley watched the movie for a bit before he saw Mae West. He grabbed the remote control and pressed the VIEW INFO button. A bar popped up at the top of the screen, reading: **_I’M NO ANGEL_**.

“How appropriate for you to be watching that,” he commented with a wry smile.

“Why’s that?” she asked.

Seeley felt her light breath on his cheek when she spoke. He turned to see her beautiful face millimeters from his own. He gazed into her eyes which were the darkest shade of blue. No wonder Angel and Spike have a hard time denying her anything. It wasn’t her body that made them capitulate to her every whim, though she probably used her willowy frame to her advantage. Nope. It was the eyes. That thrall thing that he’d witnessed in L.A. was no party trick.

“Uh, what was I saying?” he asked softly.

“That watching this movie was appropriate,” Drusilla smiled.

“Oh. Yeah, well . . . just like Mae West, you may resemble a,” his eyes raked down to her cleavage and back to her face, “very seductive angel, but you’re the devil’s own temptress.”

“Am I?” she asked innocently.

Seeley looked at her skeptically. Her faux coy expression intrigued him. How she could look innocent and deadly and like she wanted to eat his heart out all at once was a mystery. Maybe Angel was right: he was getting too close to Drusilla. He’d seen **_Fatal Attraction_**. That story didn’t end well either. Glenn Close’s character was so infatuated with Michael Douglas’s character and their one night stand that she tried to kill Ann Archer’s character. Only he wasn’t having a one night stand with the vampires, but he was falling for Drusilla.

How strange was that anyway? She was supposed to be completely insane. Yet, here she sat watching old movies on the nostalgia channel and acting like it was any other morning on a typical day. He made a mental note to ask Angel about it later.

“Seeley?”

“Yes?” he replied around the lump in his throat.

“Are you all right?” Drusilla asked.

Seeley refocused on her inquisitive expression. _Was he all right? Not really._ He cleared his throat and buttoned his shirt. “I-I’ve got to go to work.”

“Okay,” Drusilla said slowly with a nod.

Seeley stood up, straightened his tie around his neck – it was starting to feel like a noose – and flipped his shirt collar over it. He felt her eyes on him as he tucked the hem into his pants without opening them. There was _no way_ he was going to open his pants in front of her. It was bad enough being in the same room with her ‘come hither’ expression without adding fuel to the situation.

Seeley excused himself and left her watching the black and white movie in favor of coffee. He wasn’t surprised to see Angel sitting at his kitchen table, with a glass of blood this time. Seeley poured his coffee and sorted through the mail that Angel graciously picked up off the floor. He smirked to himself at the thought of possibly having Angel, and Spike, trained to do housework by the time they went back to Las Vegas. He took a drink to suppress the burst of laughter that threatened to erupt.

Seeley swallowed the hot liquid and cleared his throat before he turned around and watched Angel peruse his morning paper. After a few moments, the vampire spoke up.

“What’s on your mind?” Angel asked, turning the page.

“What do I do?” Seeley asked.

“Do, about what?”

“Drusilla!” Seeley hissed.

“What do you want to do with her?” Angel teased.

Seeley rolled his eyes and groaned. Wasn’t that a loaded question? He wanted to do a lot of things with her sexually. Hell, there was a lot he wanted to do non-sexually as well. But Angel was the one that told him to beware of her. So, what could he do with an infatuation for a seductive vampiress when told _not_ to do anything?

“I know you told me to be careful around her, but have you really noticed her in say, I don’t know, the last hundred years?” Seeley asked sardonically.

“Of course, I’m not blind,” Angel smirked. “Why do you think I turned her for anyway, her mind?” Angel lowered the paper, thinking about that. “Well, I did turn her for that as well. But, she’s far from being a Rhode’s scholar.”

“And are you?” Seeley challenged, taking a drink of his coffee.

“Me? No, my father was a silk merchant, somewhat wealthy for the time I lived in, had one servant. But, I was a drunken, womanizing bastard. You wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” Angel said.

“I wasn’t criticizing your heritage. Though, I don’t know if I’m comfortable with congratulating you on your success at impregnating a barmaid,” Seeley smirked.

“It wasn’t exactly a high point in my history,” Angel said sardonically

“And Darla turning you was?” Seeley raised a brow.

“Darla was . . .” Angel trailed off.

“Complicated?” Seeley offered. “All the women you know are complicated. It’s another trait, among many, that we have in common.”

“I was going to say that she was a temptress. For Liam, all he saw was a pretty girl watching him in a tavern and lured him out to kill him. I didn’t know she had long term plans that included a hundred and fifty year loose commitment. When Wolfram & Hart brought her back to get me to turn evil again, she became this obligation for me. I felt I had to help her.”

“Angel, you have to learn to lighten up a little,” Seeley said. “There are some things about my job that I’m serious about. Even if they aren’t world-in-peril stuff like you deal with. But, I can also enjoy my job. It’s not something I angst over every day. I wouldn’t be a very effective agent if I was worried about being shot every minute.”

He looked at Angel strangely when the dark vampire laughed.

“Okay, first let me get over the fact that _you laughed_ at something, and then, ask why you did it,” Seeley said, amused.

“Spike has been telling me to lighten up ever since he woke up as a vampire,” Angel chuckled.

“It’s a surprise you don’t listen to him more often,” Seeley commented, drinking the last of his coffee and put the cup in the sink. “Now, I have to get to work. I’ll come home early and we’ll go over any updates I bring home before we go out again.”

Seeley shrugged on his holster and jacket, grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door. Just as he walked out the door, he heard Drusilla say, “Bye Seeley-Daddy.” His back stiffened and he heard Angel chuckle at his reaction.

“See you later, little minx,” Seeley called back and closed the door behind him.

“You shouldn’t tease him like that,” Angel chuckled, heading for the living room. He stopped when he saw her. “Drusilla! What the hell are you wearing?!”

She looked down at her attire and smiled proudly. “One of Seeley’s shirts.”

“No wonder he nearly stumbled out the door,” Angel shook his head, slightly agitated at Drusilla sitting there in nothing but Seeley’s shirt, which was several sizes too big for her and underwear. Wait . . . “Dru. Please tell me you have something on under that.”

“I have panties on, Daddy,” she pouted.

“A miracle!” Angel said to himself.

“Did I hear that someone was wearing panties?” Spike called from the bedroom. A minute later, he appeared in the doorway wearing a towel around his waist and scrubbing his hair dry with another one.

Angel sighed exasperated. “Don’t you two remember what clothes are for?”

“Hey, peaches, none of us has anything that hasn’t been seen before by everyone in this house. No point in being bashful,” Spike smirked.

“Says the life-long exhibitionist,” Angel muttered. “Decorum was never your forte.”

“Of course not! I’m the Big Bad,” Spike scoffed.

“Big Bads are generally soulless and/or evil. Two things of which you never were . . . exactly,” Angel commented.

“Oi! Take that back, ponce!” Spike cried indignantly.

The two vampires moved closer with each insult. Drusilla was trying to watch the movie and them at the same time. Their arguing was nothing new to her, but if they got any closer they’d be blocking her view.

“You were never even a little bit evil Spike. You had too much of that poetic romanticism to be evil. Hell, you couldn’t even kill Buffy!” Angel said, moving closer.

Spike took another step forward and countered with, “I was more evil than you were back in Sunnydale! At least I didn’t spend six months stalking the slayer to death and leaving presents for her to find!”

“No? You just fell in love with her. How sick is that?” Angel yelled as he moved closer.

“So did you, wanker. If I saw anymore of the two of you being all lovey-dovey I was going to dust myself,” Spike said, his voice getting louder.

“What? Was Spikey jealous?” Angel teased with a sneer.

“Fuck you Angel! I was not jealous of your Romeo and Juliet rendition,” Spike yelled.

“That’s all you’ve wanted to do since you first met me!” Angel shot back. “Little Willie needs special attention. Well, I’ve fucked you numerous times. Guess what? It’s never made me perfectly happy!”

“Thank the Powers for that, you big ape! You can’t afford to be perfectly happy. Might lose that slippery soul and turn into a maniacal bastard!” Spike shouted.

Drusilla spent the last few insults craning her neck, trying to see around and between them. Finally, she gave an agitated sigh. She got up, stomped over and pried them apart. “Get out of my way!”

Her small stature belied the strength she had and her shove sent both vampires flying in opposite directions. One minute the male vampires were facing off against either, toe-to-toe and the next, they were staring at each other in bewilderment at ten feet away.

“Bloody hell,” Spike said, shaking his head to clear it.

“What did you do that for?” Angel asked, glaring at Spike.

“I didn’t do that! Dru did,” Spike growled.

“You need her to fight your battles now?” Angel said as he got to his feet. He missed Spike giving him the two-fingered British salute.

“You are both very naughty,” Drusilla admonished with an exaggerated shaking of her finger. “The screen was talking to me, telling me such wonderful words. Bad Daddy. Bad Prince.”

“He started it!” Angel grumbled.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Drusilla said dismissively. “You shall be punished later. No cake for you.” She turned to Spike who was picking himself up off the floor. “And no tea for you. Very bad puppies! Bad! Bad! Bad!”

Pouting, Drusilla went back to watching her film. Spike shrugged and headed for the kitchen to make a mug of blood. Angel stared at Drusilla in surprise. She had never been the assertive type before, preferring to be catered to. Where had her temper come from?

He followed Spike to the kitchen where the blonde was heating two mugs in the microwave. He watched the younger vampire for a moment, the argument and Dru’s outburst seemingly imagined. What he said had been true: all the times he had been with Spike had not led to ‘perfect happiness’. However, the way Angel said it made it seem like a bad thing and it shouldn’t be. Should it? He was content with his life as it was. Spike and Drusilla grounded him, it felt right to be with them again after everything that had happened in the last century.

“What do you think got into Dru?” Angel wondered aloud.

“Your fat ass got in the way of her program, you oversized orangutan,” Spike said simply.

“Hey! My ass is not fat . . . is it?” Angel turned in a couple of circles trying to see his own ass. Then grumbled, “I’m not oversized or an orangutan. You’re just an anorexic vampire.”

Spike gave him an ‘Is that the best you could do?’ look before turning back to the microwave. He opened it two seconds before the beep and took out the two mugs. He searched Booth’s cabinets for anything close to being Wheatabix.

“So, what did Seeley say before he left?” Spike asked.

“He’ll be back with updates and we’ll go out again to search for the killer, uh, thing. Plus, Denise or Cassidy was supposed to call back with what it was,” Angel said as he looked at Spike strangely. “Are you really going to put that in the blood?”

Spike turned to face him as he added Ritz crackers to his mug. “What’s wrong with Ritz crackers? They have a good buttery flavor, and they have these miniature versions with peanut butter in them.” He gave Angel a wistful smile.

“Why are you smiling like that? Ritz crackers weren’t even around when you were alive,” Angel scoffed.

Spike grimaced at the thought of what his human life was like. “A lot of tea and crumpets. I still get squeamish when Drusilla mentions giving Miss Edith her tea.”

“Bad dog! I heard that! Your punishment shall be very terrible when Miss Edith tells me what it is,” Drusilla’s voice rang out.

“Damn, Booth needs a bigger apartment,” Spike grumbled as he grabbed the mugs and headed for the living room and gave Drusilla the Ritz cracker-free blood.

Angel chuckled at Spike’s mood. He was about to follow when his cell phone rang. Pulling it out, he fumbled with the buttons for moment. _Drusilla figured out how to work this damn thing and I can barely manage to use my voicemail_. He finally found the ON button, instead of hitting the MEMORY button like he always did.

“This is Angel,” he said.

“I think I found your demon,” Cassidy said.

“I thought Denise was going to call back?” Angel wondered out loud.

“She got distracted by that cute guy who delivers the mail. You know the tall, athletically built, gorgeous hunk who could be Greg Louganis’s twin,” she said with a dreamy tone.

“Yeah, yeah,” Angel sighed. “So, she left you to research. What did you find?”

“The closest thing I can find that fits the description you gave is a Warg, Wolf-Beast,” Cassidy said.

“A Warg? I thought they were extinct?” Angel’s brow furrowed thoughtfully. “Why would any be in D.C.?”

“They were used in the dawn of time as steeds for Orcs that were in the service of black mages. So, theory of deduction would be that you have a Mage in D.C. and he’s the one pulling the strings, sending the Warg out to do his dirty work,” Cassidy replied.

“Okay, so now what? Track it and kill it or find it and follow it back to its master so I can kill both of them?” Angel asked.

“Well, assuming that a Mage is there, it would have a tracing device on it so that the master could call it back. You can do what you want with the Warg and just steal its tracer,” Cassidy said.

“Thanks Cass, you’re a peach,” Angel commented.

“Not according to Spike,” Cassidy said.

“Spike never knew how to compliment a woman,” Angel said sardonically.

“When are you two going to give up the rivalry and admit that you at least care about each other?” Cassidy asked.

“Where did you get that idea?” Angel teased.

“Bye, Angel,” Cassidy said purposefully not answering him.

He smirked as he punched END CALL and pocketed the phone. In the living room, Spike was still in a towel and Drusilla was still wearing Seeley’s shirt. Spike was offering her sips of his Ritz-flavored blood. Angel cringed at the sight of it. Seconds after tasting the concoction, Drusilla mirrored the grimace and couldn’t turn away fast enough.

“Even she thinks you’re disgusting,” Angel commented.

“Wot? I needed something to thicken the blood. It tastes like skim milk otherwise,” Spike said defensively.

“How would you know what skim milk tastes like?”

“I don’t. I just assumed that’s what animal blood tastes like after having human blood,” Spike said.

Angel sighed and rubbed his forehead. This conversation was giving him a headache. “Go get dressed.”

“But, I’m drinkin’ here,” Spike scoffed.

Angel grabbed the two mugs out of their hands with a jerk that luckily didn’t spill blood anywhere but his palms and glared between them. “Get dressed! And change into your regular clothes, Dru. You aren’t going to wear Seeley’s shirt all day.”

Drusilla pouted as she got to her feet. “But, Daddy . . . Spike started it.”

“Don’t ‘But, Daddy’ me, baby girl. Go get dressed and if you stop for groping, I’ll come in there and spank your ass. Believe me, it won’t be fun. We have research to do and,” he glanced at his watch. “Seven hours and fifteen minutes to do it in. It ought to give us enough time to find out what this thing is and be ready to kill it when Seeley gets home.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Drusilla pouted.

“Good girl,” Angel nodded and left to take the mugs to the kitchen.

He poured the blood down the drain, grimacing as he watched the crumbled, blood-soaked Ritz crackers go down the drain with the liquid. He rinsed the mugs and got a fresh pack from the freezer. As he was refilling the mugs, he heard Spike call Drusilla a suck up. He shook his head and went on with his task.

Ten minutes later, Spike came back dressed in his usual attire. You’d think the black-on-black look was really out of season. But the blonde was still stuck in the eighties fashion-wise. Drusilla came back in a plum Merlot peasant blouse and a purple, embellished peasant skirt.

Spike stayed back and watched Angel fumble around with Booth’s home computer before saying, “Get up, ponce. You’re the most technologically challenged person I’ve met, demon or human.”

Angel growled as he got up and moved. Spike sat in his place and started typing away.

“What did you want to look up?”

“Cassidy called it a Warg Beast,” Angel said as he watched the screen over Spike’s shoulder.

**************************

**_Five Hours Later, Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

Seeley walked into the apartment and set his briefcase and keys on the counter. He strained to hear an argument or fight going on, but there was only silence. He looked around cautiously as he advanced into the apartment. There was only Angel slaving over his stove. He went into the kitchen and looked over the vampire’s shoulder.

Angel turned his head from his task. “Hey, did you bring anything home?”

“A couple of things, you?” Seeley asked.

“Cassidy called with a line on what it could be. Some kind of Warg Beast,” Angel said as he continued slaving over the meal he was fixing.

Seeley sighed. “Why does it have to be a demon? Can’t it just be a regular coyote?” Angel gave him a sidelong glance.

“What are you making me anyway?” Seeley asked, looking down at the skillet.

“Just a couple of flank steaks,” Angel shrugged. “Spike kicked me off the computer and I was bored.”

“You know how to cook? Spike knows how to work a computer?” Seeley raised a brow.

“Yes, I know how to cook. Normally, I don’t need to. Every so often, Spike talks me into cooking.” Angel shook his head as if to say it was another Spike-related annoyance. Seeley spontaneously kissed Angel on the cheek. The vampire looked over in surprise. “What was that for?”

“Just thanks,” Seeley said. He stirred the potatoes that were boiling on a back burner and went in search of the other two vampires.

“Hopefully Spike isn’t searching for porn,” Angel said to himself as he flipped a steak.

Seeley and Spike stayed occupied with the internet, searching for information on Warg Beasts until Angel called for dinner. When Seeley sat down with a glass of dinner wine and took the first bite, his eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned. Angel looked up from going over the case file in his hand and raised a brow at him.

“I could so fuck you right now,” Seeley said around a bite of steak and potatoes.

Angel grimaced at the thought of fucking over dinner. “I think I can wait.”

Seeley swallowed a drink of wine and went on. “If you can cook like this, how come you aren’t nabbed up by some blonde thing right now?”

That got Spike’s attention from the case file in his hands. “Who said he isn’t, pet?”

Seeley tilted his head and smirked at the blonde vampire. “You know damn well that wasn’t what I meant.”

Drusilla sat beside Seeley and watched them converse over the rim of her wine glass. It was filled with blood instead of wine, but looked better than a mug. Angel and Spike were using them as well. Seeley had suggested it so that they didn’t feel like they were relegated to coffee mugs for the duration of their stay.

“Oh, I think I had enough blonde females in my life, Seeley. Neither of them worked out well.” Angel sipped his blood watching Seeley and Spike eat the human food he cooked.

Drusilla raised an eyebrow at Angel’s words. “If Grandmummy had not been there, neither would we. How could I get the stars to help Seeley if we were not here?”

“I’m sorry baby girl, I didn’t mean that I regretted it,” Angel apologized.

Seeley reached over and slipped his hand into Drusilla’s, lacing their fingers together. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “You’ve helped a lot, sweetheart. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Spike watched them with a satirical eye. “Well, if everyone is finished playing ‘We’re a Happy Family’, I have some information that might help with this demon.”

Angel looked over at Spike. “So what did you track down on the computer?”

Spike handed over a sheaf of paper. “Wargs are similar to typical wolves in appearance, the main exception being in their size and snout area. The nose is similar to that of a rat which gives the beast an incredible sense of smell. It’s highly intelligent, fairly muscular and larger than the largest wolf. They have amazing speed, due to its long legs and the dark magic that creates them. The females are larger than the males and are more vicious if that’s possible. Also, they can rip apart a human in the time it takes to draw a breath, but they like to make it last. Likes the power it gives them from the pain and fear they inflect.”

Angel looked away, lost in thought. “I remember that feeling. So, Cassidy was right that a Mage conjured this thing and can control it.”

Angel passed the printed pages to Seeley. Drusilla looked over his shoulder as he scanned the information. She looked at the picture of the demon. It seemed familiar to her.

She took the picture and stood up, swaying as she looked at Seeley. “Seeley-Daddy, this is what I was warning you about, the thing in my vision.”

Angel looked at Drusilla. “Right, that’s what brought us here. Where is it likely to hang out?”

Spike took out another print out. “It likes dank, dark places. Usually found in caves, but can live in old abandoned basements in populated areas when their master has no use for them.”

“There’s only what, a few thousand abandoned buildings in the city?” Seeley speculated.

“Well, my boy,” Angel glanced at Spike, “looks like we’re going hunting tonight.”


	7. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 3,322

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 6_

**_Washington D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

Seeley searched his closet for his backup guns. He came up with a few revolvers and a couple of shotguns. When he held up one of each, he was met with raised eyebrows.

“What? I have permits for them, kind of need them with my job and all,” Seeley said defensively.

“So what, you just keep an arsenal in the closet in case of an invasion?” Spike asked casually.

“Not really. I have a four-year-old son, have to keep them locked up and out of reach,” Seeley said.

Angel took a shotgun for himself while Spike searched for a weapon more his style. Seeley looked over to see Drusilla standing out of the way.

“Do you want a weapon too?” he asked.

In response, Drusilla pulled a double-shot Derringer out of her skirt pocket and aimed it at them. “See, I’m armed.”

Seeley took a step closer to Spike, muttering, “Is that loaded?”

Spike looked up from checking his own weapon. “Nah.” He thought about it for a moment. Drusilla can be rather cunning when she wanted to be. Maybe . . . “I’m pretty sure it’s not.” But then again . . . “Eighty-two percent sure . . .”

Angel nudged Spike in the shoulder. “Well, did _you_ load it or not?”

“I’m ninety-eight percent sure of that,” Spike replied.

“Okay, so to recap: Drusilla is insane and can load a gun?” Seeley surmised. “Does anyone else see something wrong with that?”

Angel and Spike looked at each other, then shook their heads, “No, not really. Lady’s got a right to protect herself.”

“She has fangs, shouldn’t that be enough?”

“Can we discuss this without her pointing the gun at us? I know we’re invincible, but Seeley has that pesky need for 98.6 degree blood,” Angel said, then concentrated on his other childe. “Dru, honey, put the gun away for now.”

Drusilla lowered her arm and put the gun back in her pocket. “Okay, Daddy.”

“Right so now, not only do the three of you have all the vampire conveniences, but you are all armed. I kinda feel at a disadvantage here,” Seeley said.

“Hey, don’t worry, just stay behind us,” Spike retorted with a smirk. “We’ll protect you, won’t we Dru?”

“Oh yes! I’ll take very good care of the warm prince,” Drusilla smiled charmingly.

Angel watched them with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. They should have been hunting this thing an hour ago. Yet, here they were still discussing Seeley’s safety. Which was valid, but they were burning moonlight. Spike was becoming a bad influence on Seeley, really. All three were bickering now.

“Enough of this, we have work to do!” Angel cut in on the loud discussion between his three companions. “Yes, Seeley, you would be best to use the three of us as a shield. Dru did see the demon attack you and I would prefer to keep you as far away from it as possible.” He gave Seeley a frown, forbidding the agent to argue with him.

Seeley looked at all three vampires, his brow etched in an angry frown. “You want me to hide behind your skirts?” He took a menacing step closer to Angel. “This is _my case_ and _my turf_. You are not taking over! And anyway, in Drusilla’s vision, none of you were there. You could be my backup.”

“You’re human damn it, I’m trying to keep you that way!” Angel growled.

Drusilla floated up beside Seeley with her hand outstretched to soothe his cheek. “Now, white knight, the whispers of the baby fish tell me that you are in danger. The moon cries as it warns us that you may be lost to us.”

“Oh great, not only are you planning that I’ll be killed when I walk out my door, she’s saying I’m already gone!” Seeley said, gesturing between Angel and Drusilla.

“She’s not saying that. She’s saying you will be. You better listen to her, Seeley. Her visions are usually spot-on. A wise man would let us – vampires with guns – take the blunt of this,” Spike said, watching Seeley with narrowed eyes.

“ _You_ were the one who said I could handle a fight with demons and vampires, Spike,” Seeley retorted.

“Enough, Seeley, you _are_ in danger. That is why we’re here. Drusilla had the vision, and the demon is strong. We know that. Let the experienced demon fighters, which is us, go in first,” Angel said, exasperated.

“Are you pulling that ‘I’m the Sire’ rank on me?” Seeley asked as he watched Angel closely.

“I don’t have to, I’m two hundred and fifteen years older than you,” Angel stated casually. “Now, are we going to hunt this thing or argue about it some more?”

Drusilla giggled and took Booth’s hand, dragging him towards the door. “Come on, Seeley-Daddy, come out and play with us.”

**************************

**_Washington D.C., Somewhere in an Abandoned Basement_ **

Angel and Spike broke down the door to the basement. Using their preternatural senses, they peered into the dank darkness, listening and watching for any noise or movement. Unable to detect anything, they cautiously moved down the stairs, keeping to the shadows. Drusilla and Seeley walked behind them. Drusilla had a hold on Spike’s coat with one hand and hiked the hem of her dress with the other so that she didn’t trip over it. Seeley was behind Angel with his gun drawn.

Just as they circled the interior, a shrill noise echoed from Seeley’s waist. The unexpected noise made the vampires jump slightly.

Swearing, Seeley reached for his cell phone, annoyed that he hadn’t switched the thing off. He knew he was not in the best of moods, but his temper was becoming more erratic since Angel pulled his Sire stunt on him. He was human, damn it, not a vampire. Angel had no right to pull rank on him. This was his territory and he should be in charge.

“Hello?” he answered gruffly.

_“That’s no way to answer the phone, Seeley!”_

Booth inwardly groaned. “Rebecca . . . what’s up? Is something wrong with Parker?”

_“Why would anything be wrong? You were only supposed to pick him up at 4 pm.”_

“Damn it, I . . .” he thought better of it than to answer that he’d forgotten because he was on a case. “I’ll pick him up tomorrow and he and I’ll do something fun.”

_“Where are you? Did you stand your son up to get laid?”_

“What? No! Absolutely not! Where’d you get that idea?”

“Yell a little louder, Booth. I don’t think the demon heard you!” Spike hissed.

_“Is that Spike? Did you leave the state again?”_

“No! Spike’s here in D.C.,” Seeley replied.

_“Put him on!”_

“Rebecca, I’m not handing him the phone so that you can get off on his accent,” he said tiredly. It was bad enough that it turned him on. He really didn’t need to know that Spike’s voice turned his ex-girlfriend to jelly. “Look, I’m on a case at the moment, I’ll pick Parker up tomorrow, I promise.”

_“Fine!”_

Seeley looked strangely at the phone when Rebecca hung up on him. He pocketed the phone and looked up to see all three vampires staring at him.

“You really have a way with women,” Angel said in mild amusement.

“My voice makes her hot huh?” Spike asked with an arched brow.

“Is she prettier than me?” Drusilla asked.

Seeley clapped a hand over his eyes and rubbed his palm down his face. “God, please, kill me now?”

“Seeley-Daddy?”

“Yes, Dru?”

“I don’t mind if she’s prettier than me,” Drusilla said in her little girl voice.

He tried to see her in the darkness. Her pliant voice, playful or not, broke his heart. “No Dru, she is not prettier than you.” He looked increasingly annoyed at Angel and Spike. “As for you two, I will not even dignify either of you with an answer. Let’s just get this room out of the way, so I can go home and get some sleep before I have to pick up my son.”

The three vampires looked at each other. Then, Angel turned to Seeley, “Right, well, there’s nothing here. It’s another dead end. You want to call it a night?”

Sensing Seeley’s tension, Drusilla moved provocatively towards him, rubbing her body into his. “You say the nicest things.”

“I just want to forget about Rebecca lusting after Spike,” Seeley muttered under his breath. He annoyance level rose when the blonde vampire chuckled at his words.

“There’s enough of me to go around,” Spike said mockingly which earned him a tap to the back of the head from Angel.

As they exited the same door they used to enter the basement, Seeley wondered why he was attracted to the vampires when they annoyed him so much. Drusilla slipped her arm under his. Her small, concealed weapon brushed against his thigh as they walked.

As an afterthought, she pouted, “I never got to use my handgun.”

“You’ll get to use it soon enough,” Angel replied.

Seeley got behind the wheel of his SUV, while Angel got in the passenger side and Spike and Drusilla got in the back. He was still annoyed at Angel’s power-tripping attitude. It was one thing to have his superiors tell him what to do. Where did a two hundred and fifty-year-old vampire get off telling him how to run his case? A case which he brought to Angel after Drusilla started having nightmare visions of him.

He drove with half an ear to Angel’s plans for the next hunting trip and Drusilla giggling in the back seat as Spike teased her. His teeth started to hurt from unconsciously gritting them in his annoyance.

When Seeley pulled into his parking space, the SUV jerked to a halt. He got out of the car, slammed the door and then opened the back door to help Drusilla out as Angel and Spike got out on the other side. He hit the button on his keychain to lock the doors and let his companions into the apartment. Seeley didn’t even stop walking when he got into the apartment. He went straight through to the bedroom, kicked off his shoes and headed for the bathroom.

Seeley heard the front door shut and lock as he brushed his teeth. He loosened the belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Finishing his bedtime routine, he shut the bathroom light off as he moved into the bedroom. Seeley pulled the shirt off and dropped his pants, stepping out of them and into bed. He yanked the socks off, dropping them on the floor. Then, covered up, rolled over and went to sleep.

That was the plan at least. He was still upset with Angel for throwing his weight around on his case. So what if he barely knew how to deal with demons. Spike said once that the world was full of them. At some point, he must have dealt with one or more. Right? Maybe? Either way, Angel treating him like he owned him was aggravating. No one owned Seeley Booth.

Heat radiated from his neck. He reached up and felt the area. The claim marks from the vampires were still there. His fingers caressed over Angel’s claim. It was deeper and felt warm to his touch.

What was he thinking when he agreed to let them mark him? Angel said it was to keep him safe from other demons. Did that mean that he was immune to other demons attacking? It was definitely a territorial marking. Seeley had no doubt about that. With Angel’s attitude lately, he had a feeling that letting it happen was the wrong decision. That was a foreign concept, because up ’til recently, every choice he made concerning the vampires had felt right. It was too confusing to think about now.

With a yawn, Seeley closed his eyes and rolled over. He was tired, and it had been a long day. The vampires were used to night hours. So was he, having to work late sometimes. But, after everything that had happened he wondered if he was overtired.

He heard a giggle from the other room, then Angel’s voice say, “Hush, Dru. Seeley is trying to sleep. We don’t want to disturb him.” _Too late for that_ , Seeley thought, Angel had disturbed him enough today.

The whispering amongst the three vampires disturbed his attempts to sleep. Or maybe it was that he was still angry at Angel to let his mind rest. Lost in thought, Seeley didn’t notice or chose to ignore the sound of Spike slipping into the room.

“Not sleeping eh?” Spike sat on the bed beside Seeley. “What? Was it Angel and his Mightier-Than-Thou shit, or not getting the demon tonight?”

With a tired voice, Seeley replied, “Angel.”

Spike leaned back on the bed, his hands behind his head with a knowing smirk on his face. “See, what you need to know about Angel is that he has always been Alpha male.” He thought about the past with Angelus. “Okay, so when he was introduced to the Master, maybe he would’ve learned, but Darla went with him into the sunset. So, he has always been top dog in the family he created.”

“So, he thinks he is going to take over my case and me?” Seeley rolled over and faced Spike.

“He claimed you, pet. That means you _are_ his. You let us all bite you, but you don’t understand vampire relationships,” Spike said.

“What don’t I understand?” Seeley asked tiredly.

“When we claimed you, it was to protect you,” Spike explained, “Which is why, when Dru had her vision of the demon attacking you, all three of us came out here. I might try to deflate Angel’s ego, but he has had centuries of being the Alpha male. He will always go back to that.”

“So what, are you saying I have to accept it?” Seeley asked indignantly.

“Oh no, you can fight against it, like I do. But, whether or not he'll accept it is another thing. Not good on learning curves is Angel,” Spike replied as he got to his feet again.

Seeley watched with sleepy eyes as Spike slipped out of his clothes and moved under the covers beside him. He hissed low as cool hands caressed the defined muscles in his stomach and glided up to his chest.

“Let me take care of your tension,” Spike whispered seductively.

Seeley moaned in response as Spike played with his nipples, bringing them to hard nubs by scratching the sensitive areola with his nail and pinching them. As a cool hand moved lower to push Seeley’s boxers down, the vampire slid over on top of him, bringing both their hardened cocks into alignment.

Spike wrapped his hand around their solid erections and languidly stroked them together. “Does it feel good, Seeley?”

To Booth’s clouded mind, Spike’s voice was liquid sex in his ear. The sound made him harder and he grabbed the vampire’s hips, grinding up against him as a soft sob escaped.

The tired whimper told Spike that he was on the right path towards relaxing Seeley. Angel’s authority had really worked the human into a tight ball. Seeley was a lot like his Sire. They were both headstrong, dominant personalities. They were both take-charge. Spike found a bit of comfort in those qualities, because he was accustomed to those traits from his days as a fledgling.

Seeley looked up at Spike through half-closed eyes as his body became compliant. Dark eyes raked over the fine body and defined cheekbones. The blonde vampire was all hard muscle like him. He saw what he thought Angel saw when he looked at Spike. The compact body was beautiful.

Seeley reached up, tugged Spike down by a hand on the back of his neck and caressed a sharp cheekbone with his warm tongue. A thrill ran through him when Spike growled softly at the touch.

Seeley licked over the cheekbone to the ear and whispered in a raspy voice, “I want you, Spike.” He groaned when the vampire squeezed his erection in response.

“I want you too,” Spike said. “We all do.”

When Seeley’s head fell back on the pillow and his body arched as the sensations rolled through him, Spike leaned down and bit the marking scar with blunt teeth. A smile spread over Seeley’s face and he felt himself begin to relax under Spike’s ministrations as the blood rushed to his cock.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, pet. Make you cum for me. You want that, don’t you, _Seeley_?” Booth whined as he strained towards his release. “Yeah, I know you do.”

Spike stroked their erections faster until Seeley bucked as he felt himself beginning to climax. Part of him thought he should be embarrassed at how fast his orgasm came over him, but he was too tired to care as all the tension left his body.

Spike felt his partner reach fulfillment and increased the pressure for himself. Seeley was panting, moaning and bucking under the vampire like a bronco. Spike held onto the headboard above Seeley’s head while he came with the human, growling as the cool fluid painted Booth’s stomach and chest.

Spike leaned over and brushed a light kiss over Seeley’s cheek before he wiggled out of bed. Seeley turned on his side and fell into a satiated sleep. Spike pulled the covers over him, grabbed his clothes and left the room silently.

The second Spike got the door closed, Angel pinned him to it and started scenting his body. The dark vampire grabbed him and pulled him into the living room. He tossed Spike’s clothes to the floor and proceeded to scent his skin, licking in places that smelled the most like Seeley: the hips where Seeley held him, his torso, and his neck.

“You smell like him, like me,” Angel groaned against Spike’s skin.

“I didn’t fuck him, Angel. I just helped him cum so that he could relax enough to sleep. Your caveman act had him wound up like a clock. He’s just like you. Damn near the same personality. Thank God he doesn’t brood as much as you do,” Spike commented.

“I’m trying to keep him safe, Spike, so he can be there to raise his son,” Angel replied against his skin. He pulled away and looked at his childe. “I wasn’t able to raise Connor. He can raise Parker to be a great man, like him and not a monster like us.”

“You can’t protect him from the world, Angel. He’s an FBI agent. You have to let him do things his way, even if you don’t agree with him. We’re here to help him, not live his life for him,” Spike explained.

“We’re hunting a demon. I should be able to protect him from that,” Angel argued.

“It’s his case, Angel. Protecting him from a demon is one thing, but you’re trying to take over his case. Have you thought about how to write up the file that won’t bring suspicion to his bosses when the case is closed? It’s not like back home, where the people we work with know about demons,” Spike said.

“When did you get so observant and introspective?” Angel asked with a raised brow.

Spike smirked. “I’ve always been this way.” He went over to a table and pulled a deck of cards out of the drawer. “Fancy a game of poker?”

“Yeah, but you know there’s no kittens, right?” Angel asked curiously, following him to the drop-leaf table into the kitchen.

“Not blind ponce. Besides, I haven’t played for kittens since Sunnydale,” Spike replied in irritation as he dealt out the cards.

For the rest of the night they played poker, trying to be as quiet as possible while Drusilla was in the dining room, occupied with her tarot cards.


	8. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 6,605

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 7_

**_Washington D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

Seeley rolled out of bed at his usual time, went through his morning routine of a shower and shave, dressing in his regular clothes of a t-shirt and jeans. He walked through the living room on his way to the kitchen to find Drusilla curled up on the couch asleep. Sighing, he picked her up, carried her into his bedroom to sleep on his bed and headed back to towards the kitchen.

“Spike, you’re cheating!” Angel said, glaring at the blonde over the edge of his cards.

“I don’t cheat. You just forgot how to play poker!” Spike shot back. “All that time in L.A. saving damsels and being CEO of Evil, Inc. caused you to lose your technique.”

“My technique is just fine, boyo. You’re cheating,” Angel insisted.

“Seven o’clock in the morning and already bickering, my day’s complete,” Seeley commented as he poured a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Booth. How did you sleep?” Spike asked with a smirk.

Seeley turned an embarrassing shade of red at the memory of Spike in bed and tried to hide it by taking a sip of coffee before answering, “I slept just fine.”

Spike smirked as he looked at his cards. “I’ll bet you did.”

Angel glared at the blonde menace across the table as he addressed Seeley, “What’s on the agenda today?”

“I’m going to see my son. Maybe I’ll bring him back here to meet you,” Seeley said thoughtfully.

“Do you think that’s safe?” Spike asked.

“Well, the only other alternative is for you to spontaneously combust when you get out of the car,” Seeley said casually.

“You’ve become cheeky since you’ve met us, Booth. I think Spike’s rubbed off on you,” Angel commented as he played his turn.

“I’ve always been like this,” Seeley said, drinking his coffee down.

He put the empty mug in the sink and grabbed his keys, heading for the door. When he opened it, he peeked around the edge.

“Try to keep the house in one piece, guys. I may bring Parker back here and I don’t want him to see anything questionable,” Seeley admonished with an inquisitive brow. The two vampires acknowledged him and he walked out, closing the door behind him.

**************************

**_Washington D.C., MacDonald’s PlayPlace_ **

“So, what’ll it be, buddy?” Booth asked as he held the door open for Parker to sprint inside.

“I don’t care. I just want the prize,” Parker giggled.

Booth did a double take at that. Parker had said something he’d expect from Spike. Maybe Parker meeting Angel and Spike wasn’t such a good idea. The last thing he needed was for his son to be corrupted by his uncle? He sighed and placed a hand on Parker’s head, directing the boy to the counter. Little fingers grabbed the edge as small eyes tried to peek over the edge.

Booth ordered for both of them. When it showed up, he paid for it, grabbed the tray and Parker’s hand, leading him to the room designated for the playroom. He sat the tray down on a table and helped Parker into a booster seat before he sat down and separated the orders.

“How’s preschool?” Booth asked, listening with interest while Parker told him about his friends and teacher between bites of his sandwich.

That’s one thing he and Rebecca had agreed on: where to send Parker for school. He listened with semi-interest while Parker talked about his nanny, Rose, his mom and Rebecca’s new boyfriend. The woman called him, nearly salivating wanting to talk to Spike and had a boyfriend. A boyfriend Booth probably wouldn’t like so she conveniently forgot to mention him.

“Hey, dad?”

“What?” Booth replied, sounding gruffer than he intended.

“Mom said you had friends in town.”

Booth nearly choked on the bite of his sandwich. Parker just looked at him with wide inquisitive eyes. _What was Rebecca telling our son?_ Booth gulped his soda to wash the obstruction away and quickly regained his composure.

“She told you about that that, huh?”

“Uh huh,” Parker nodded. “Said something about Spike being in town.”

_Of course she did._

“Who’s Spike?”

Oh God! Seeley had to think fast. Damn, he figured that quick wits were only good on the job and in combat, not deterring your own son’s interrogation of you. Right, if he could get Spike . . . Then, again, he really didn't want Drusilla there, especially if she called him ‘Seeley-daddy’! That was something he really didn't need his son to know about. Or report back to his mother.

“Spike and his . . . associate are here. I met them on a business trip to L.A. several months ago. They came here on a case,” Booth said, nervous about exactly what to say to a three-and-a-half year old.

Booth had to keep his son away from both of them, he just knew it. Rebecca would be over in a flash if she heard about anything that had been going on in the apartment. One reason: to see Spike and two was to find out more about Drusilla . . . and why she was calling him Seeley-Daddy.

“So, he’s like you?”

Booth swallowed hard. “Like me?”

“Does he work with the FBI?” Parker asked.

_No!_ “No, son,” Booth replied as evenly as possible. “He and his friend are . . . Investigators from Las Vegas.”

Before Parker could ask any more damning questions, Booth encouraged him to go play on the indoor jungle gym while he put the mess on the tray and took out his cell phone. He turned around in his chair to keep an eye on his son while he called home.

As he watched Parker, Booth prayed that Angel would pick up. But, those Powers That Be that Angel told him about must not like him. His stomach sank when he heard Spike’s voice. The mocking, cockney accent was the last thing he needed to hear.

“Hey Seeley, what’s up?” Spike asked jovially.

Booth’s mind went blank as soon as he heard the smooth British voice. _Why does Spike always do that to me?_ He thought he had a stronger will than this. Why did every encounter with his very strange and undead family turn him around? He was a good, practicing Catholic boy. Maybe this was God’s way of testing him?

“Spike, I am bringing Parker back with me to the house. I need you to keep Drusilla occupied while he’s there,” Booth said, still holding out hope that Spike didn’t ask why.

“You think the poof will be a better bet for the youngster to meet than either of us?” Spike retorted.

“I really don’t need Drusilla calling me ‘Seeley-Daddy’ in front of Parker,” Booth hissed into the receiver. “It would get back to Rebecca in minutes.”

Seeley waited on pins and needles as Spike seemed to mull the idea over. “Might be a good idea for Drusilla not to meet the kid,” Spike agreed. “She could be a bit difficult to control with such a temptation. Okay, Seeley, Angel and I will do it.”

Seeley didn’t quite catch everything that was said in the background between Angel and Spike, but from what he could decipher it sounded like Angel agreed, also something about Drusilla having a taste for young blood and Angel didn’t want to frighten Parker. There was a shifting sound as the phone was passed around.

“Hey, when are you bringing Parker home?” Angel asked.

“In a little while,” Booth replied as he watched Parker try to climb to the top of the jungle gym. “Be careful, Parker!” The boy turned his head and gave him a dazzling smile, then proceeded to climb the structure with an expression of hard concentration. “He’s playing on the monkey bars.”

“Okay, well, I’ll have Spike keep Drusilla occupied in the bedroom,” Angel said innocently.

That statement brought images of just how Spike would do that, causing Booth to shift uncomfortably in his chair. Great, the last thing he needed was to react to three vampires in a kid’s playroom. He could imagine the headlines now: **_‘FBI AGENT FOUND HARD IN MACDONALDS PLAYPLACE: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE FBI CAN’T EVEN BE TRUSTED WITH YOUR CHILDREN?_** ’

“Can we _not_ discuss that when I’m in a roomful of five- to ten-year-olds?” Booth hissed into the receiver.

“I wasn’t _discussing it_ , Seeley. I was just telling you that . . .” Angel sighed. “Look, she’ll be out of the way. Bring Parker home.”

“Okay, we’re on our way. Let me get him off the trapeze,” Booth said in an amused tone.

“Trapeze!? Seeley, you’d better be kidding! He’ll kill himself!” Angel nearly shrieked.

“Angel! I’m kidding! He’s hanging upside down on the jungle gym,” Booth laughed.

“Seeley --” Angel started to say before Booth ended the call, laughing to himself. He got up, draped his and Parker’s jackets over his arm before disposing of the trash and putting the tray on top of the waste receptacle. He walked over to the jungle gym and watched as Parker showed him how he could get down from his hanging position. When Parker wobbled on his feet, Booth straightened up.

“You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah, daddy. I just got dizzy,” Parker replied.

“That’s what happens when you hang upside-down like that. The blood rushes to your head,” Booth replied in that father-knows-best tone. “Come on, time to go.”

He waited for his son to climb out of the gym and held his coat out so that the boy could put his arms through the holes. Booth tugged on the sleeves until little hands popped out.

“There’s someone I want you to meet back home,” Booth said as he shrugged on his own jacket.

“Spike?”

“Maybe,” Booth replied as he held the door open for him.

“What kind of name is ‘Spike’? Sounds more like a dog’s name,” Parker said thoughtfully as he walked out ahead of his dad.

“Spike isn’t a dog,” Booth said. _No matter how much he growls._

“Oh, I know. Mommy said he has a really sexy accent,” Parker said. “What does ‘sexy’ mean, daddy?”

Booth was so surprised at what Rebecca had told their son, he nearly walked into the lamp post on the sidewalk just outside the restaurant.

“Daddy? What are you doing?” Parker asked, looking at him strangely.

“Nothing,” Booth said as he walked _around_ the lamp post that came out of nowhere and hit a button on his keychain to unlock the car doors.

**************************

**_Washington, D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

“He’s on his way home. You have to hide Dru,” Angel said anxiously.

“Hide her where? Have you noticed how small this apartment is?” Spike asked.

“Well, you and Dru are small so that should work,” Angel replied smoothly. “Look, flirt with her, take her to the bedroom. Just keep her away from Parker. Chain her to the bed if you have to.”

“You mean Seeley’s got chains? I thought guns were more his thing,” Spike commented.

“He’s got standard issue handcuffs and was in the military. I’m sure he has chains somewhere,” Angel said.

“Uh, I don’t think standard issue handcuffs will work on Dru. She might look frail, but she can snap a human’s head with one twist,” Spike countered.

“You’ve been with her for centuries and haven’t found inventive ways to incapacitate her?” Angel asked with an inquisitive arch of his brow.

“Well,” Spike said thoughtfully. “I can keep her amused for a few hours. How long will the little tyke be here? ’Cause once she gets a whiff of young blood, she’ll want to hunt.”

Angel growled at his childe’s obstinacy. “I don’t know, Spike. Just do the best you can.”

“She doesn’t need to breathe,” Spike pondered aloud. “I can gag her with a muzzle. Do you suppose Seeley has one?”

“That might be a good idea,” Angel said, actually thinking about it seriously. “I don’t want any telltale noises to attract Connor’s attention.”

“Parker!” Spike clarified.

“What?” Angel looked at him, confused.

“You called him Connor. His name is Parker,” Spike said, looking at his Sire uncertainly.

“I did?”

“Yeah, are you sure you’re okay with meeting him? I mean I can do it and you can distract Dru,” Spike suggested, trying to be helpful. He saw Angel’s brow furrow with the brooding expression that suddenly settled over the handsome features. “Angel, no one’s going to take Parker away or anything. For one thing, he has an army-trained FBI agent for a father. Who’d be dumb enough to take him?”

“They took Connor from me. Do you really think there is no one who would want to hurt Seeley?” Angel asked gravely. “Just take care of Dru. I don’t want to scare him or Parker by having them thinking that Parker will be a snack.”

“Try to lose the brooding expression, peaches. That scowl will surely scare the kid,” Spike chuckled as he headed towards the bedroom to do his best to distract Drusilla.

Angel sat on the couch and fidgeted with the remote, changing the channels. What was he going to say to a three-year-old? How would Parker react to his father’s body double? He’d only had Connor for a couple of short months before Holtz stole him and gave him back as an angry teenager. He never had experience with a toddler. What if Parker didn’t like him?

Angel spent two hundred and fifty years with no fear of anything. Now, he was afraid of a little boy’s impression of him. He looked down at his clothes wondering if he was dressed appropriately. Maybe he should go change again? Something lighter, brighter, more kid-friendly. Not that he owned anything kid-friendly.

The sound of the door opening and closing made Angel jump so fast, he pulled a muscle. He heard Parker’s small voice chattering in the entryway and Booth answer him. Angel tried to relax his bulky frame and pressed the POWER button on the remote, not sure whether to turn the TV off or leave it on. Too bad he wasn’t a puppet again. He could toss the remote and dive behind the couch.

_Okay, just calm down and look at this rationally. Parker is a three-year-old boy. He’s Booth’s son. He isn’t like Connor, who hated you at first sight. He has no preconceived notions of you put there by a man bent of vengeance._

Angel shook his head to clear it. Something caught his peripheral vision and he turned to find Parker sitting on his knees on the cushion beside him. The boy looked at him as if he were studying him. It was a bit unnerving.

“Hey,” Angel greeted quietly. “What’s your name?”

“Parker,” the little boy replied. “Who are you?” He looked over at something across the room and said, “Daddy, he looks just like you! Well, apart from the hair.”

Angel followed his line of sight and saw Booth leaned up against the wall watching the byplay with an amused look on his face. Hearing Parker’s comment about his hair, Angel reached up and patted it.

“What’s wrong with my hair?” he asked indignantly, giving the boy a mock irritated expression.

Booth held his stomach as he bent over laughing at Angel’s expression and Parker’s look of serious thought. This was a priceless scene. Maybe he should take a picture of it, so that he had proof to show Spike later. He glanced up and saw Angel and Parker both watching him as if he’d lost it. It made him laugh harder for some odd reason.

“Daddy? Where’s the other one?” Parker asked. “I wanted to meet him.”

“What other one?” Angel’s raised a brow and looked at Booth expectantly.

Parker looked at Angel and said airily, “Mom talked about Spike.”

“Did she?” Angel sounded interested. Apparently, the one time Spike talked to Rebecca left an impression on her. “Well, Spike is my boy.”

That caused Booth to sober up. His jaw dropped when he heard Angel call Spike ‘his boy.’ Was he saying it for Parker’s benefit or to get a reaction out of him? Whenever the vampire talked about something being his, it always had sexual undertones as well as blatant overtones. Now, Angel mentioned it like Spike was really his son. Which, if Booth thought about it, was something close to the truth: Angel _did_ turn Spike.

Parker’s face lit up and he scooted closer to Angel, almost crawling into his lap. “So you’re Spike’s daddy? Does that mean I can play with him?”

Angel glanced at Seeley to see his reaction to Parker’s innocent enthusiasm. Booth must have caught the double entendre to his son’s ‘daddy’ question. Angel smirked as the human’s eyes rolled back in his head for a second. Then, he focused his attention on the small boy. He really liked the little guy. Though, Angel could see a potential disaster if Parker met Spike. Those two would end up being mischief twins.

“Spike is a lot older than you, but he acts younger,” Angel said sardonically.

Parker looked at him contemplating his answer. “But, you are not an old man. Why would your boy be so old then?”

That was it. Booth decided Angel had gotten him into enough trouble for one day. Before Angel could answer, Seeley replied, “Son, Spike is quite a bit older than you. It might be best to let him play his own games.”

Parker pouted. “But daddy, why did mommy think Spike sounded like an adult, and had a ‘sexy voice’ if he is a child?”

Booth thought to himself, _because he’s one hundred and thirty-two years old?_

“Daddy has me and I am still little,” Parker said. He cocked his head and gave Angel a questioning look.

Angel looked at Parker’s intent gaze. “I had Spike when I was younger. He is very much an adult, with an adult voice. When you grow up to be an adult yourself, you’ll still be your daddy’s son.”

Seeley prayed that Drusilla didn’t hear the current topic of conversation. The last thing he wanted was for her to come out of the bedroom in a clothing optional state and give his son an eyeful of gorgeous female flesh. Rebecca would string him up by the balls if she found out about that.

**************************

**_Seeley’s Bedroom_ **

Spike had Drusilla chained to the bed with bondage cuffs that Booth had bought on his last trip to L.A. with them. There was a gag in her mouth to keep her as quiet as possible while he took her the way she liked with hard thrusts.

He kissed his way over her chest and up her neck. She had turned her head to give him access. That was when she heard the ‘daddy’ talk through the door. Spike groaned in irritation, working harder to distract her from what was going on in the living room. He pinched and twisted her nipple while sucking harshly on her turning mark. That place was forbidden to anyone except a Sire, but Spike was sure Angel would understand that such measures had to be taken.

Drusilla moaned and dug her nails into her palms as she strained against him. Spike scented the blood and rose up in search of the source. His movements made his pelvic bone grind against her as he leaned over to suck the precious blood off her nails and lick her palm clean.

There was nothing like familial blood. Slayer’s blood was similar to doing heroin. Sire’s blood resembled ambrosia from the gods. Blood from another family member felt akin to coming home. Tasting the common link in Drusilla’s blood was like feeling reconnected again, as if he still belonged to something. He could never take too much for fear of drowning in that sensation and possibly draining her by accident to sustain it.

When he couldn’t keep the tempo going anymore, Spike slowed down. He slid a hand across her arm and linked his fingers with hers. His other hand drifted down her body, sliding between the mattress and her ass to tease the anal ring. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as he started moving again.

Drusilla gasped around the gag, her eyes rolling back in her head when she felt Spike slowly move inside her. She squeezed his fingers reflexively, wishing she was free to touch him. Her Spike tried so hard to imitate their Sire. She enjoyed what Angel did to her, but she also liked this: the slow and gentle, yet demanding pace Spike used to make love to her.

Feeling her inner muscles flutter around him, Spike growled low and bit her shoulder to keep from voicing his own pleasure. The bite left teeth marks, but didn’t break skin. He kept up his movements, pushing through the resistance. He thought he’d have to smother her with a pillow when her moans became louder around the gag.

Drusilla whimpered pitifully when Spike stopped. He leaned up and looked at her, brushing her hair back from her face. She leaned into his touch.

“Dru, pet, you have to be quiet. Remember the old days when we had to be silent in case Angelus ever found out we snuck into the other’s bedroom?”

Drusilla nodded. He unlocked one of her wrists and turned her over on her side. Shifting to lay behind her, Spike thrust inside her again. He peppered kisses along her shoulder as he lazily caressed along her hip. His hand slid around the front to massage her clit as he moved inside her in long, slow strokes. She groaned at the sensation and her head dropped back against him. She reached back and dug her nails into his hip, pulling him against her.

Spike buried his face in the black-brown silk of her hair, inhaling the lavender scent. Between the smell of her hair, and feeling her inner muscle quivering around him, it was hard to stay focused on her pleasure. When he couldn’t hold off anymore, Spike pinched her clit, causing her to stiffen and cry out around the gag.

“Shhh, pet,” he soothed near her ear. “Try to ride it out quietly.”

Spike reached up and unlocked Drusilla’s other wrist from the cuff before wrapping his arms around her, feeling the tremors of orgasm wrack her body.

**************************

**_Seeley’s Living Room_ **

“How old are you?” Parker asked, looking at the vampire quizzically.

“Much older than I appear,” Angel replied honestly.

Parker moved onto Angel’s lap, reaching out to touch his face. “Your skin feels soft enough, like my daddy’s.”

Angel lifted Parker up and the boy bounced up and down. “Can you swing me around like daddy sometimes does? I like that!”

Angel set the boy on his feet. He stood in the middle of the living room, took Parker’s arms and swung him around a few times. Between Parker’s light weight and Angel’s enhanced strength, the spinning was much faster than a human could swing a toddler.

Booth was dizzy from watching it. “That’s enough. I don’t want Parker getting sick. Or me for that matter.”

Angel smirked and set the boy on his feet. When it looked like Parker was still dizzy, he reached his hands out to the young boy again. With a look to his father, Parker raised his arms to be held. Angel lifted the small child as if he was no heavier than a feather and turned to face Seeley. His face was alight with happiness that the child was so comfortable with him.

“Wow that was really good. You give good swings,” Parker giggled, looking at Angel with wide eyes.

Booth went to the kitchen to get Parker some juice, keeping the refrigerator slightly ajar. He looked around guilty. The last thing he wanted was for his son to see the blood bags that were stored there for the vampires.

Angel carried the young boy back to the couch and sat him on his lap. “So, do you want to watch anything on TV?”

“No,” Parker shook his head. “Do you have any of Spike’s toys here? Maybe I could play with them?”

There was a loud bang from the kitchen. Angel smirked. Booth must have heard Parker and had another aneurysm. At the rate the kid was going, Seeley was about due for a full-fledged heart attack.

Just then, Parker spied Spike and Angel’s leather dusters hanging over the backs of the dining room chairs. Pointing at them, he said, “Oh, wow! They look so cool!”

Parker wiggled off of Angel’s lap and made a beeline for the coats. Angel cringed when the boy reached out and crushed the leather in his small fingers.

“Hey daddy . . . can I have one?” Parker asked as he ran his hand down the material.

Booth peeked around the kitchen door to see what his son referred to went then back to his task. “Maybe someday.”

Parker found the pockets in Spike’s coat and pulled out a Zippo lighter. He reached inside the pockets again and found a scrunched pack of cigarettes. Spike didn’t keep much else in his coat. There was a whiskey flask in the inside pocket, but Parker couldn’t get to it. Angel watched the boy, and when he could, he snatched the cigarettes and lighter out of the little hands. That didn’t stop Parker’s curiosity. He searched Angel’s coat pockets next.

“Daddy keeps a gun in his pocket,” Parker said innocently.

Angel smirked. “I’ll bet he does.”

Booth heard the conversation and turned thirty shades of red at Angel’s remark. He went into the dining room to give Parker his drink and stopped in his tracks. Angel was taking a garrote cord from Parker. Then, his son came up with Angel’s cell phone.

“Parker, what did we talk about recently? You shouldn’t touch anything that isn’t yours,” Booth admonished.

“It’s all right, Booth,” Angel assured him.

Booth gave the vampire a stern look, his lips thinned in a grim line. He set the sippy-cup of juice on the table, glaring at Angel.

“Are you telling me how to raise my kid now?” Booth challenged.

“No, you’re raising him just fine. But, he’s okay. He’s not harming anything,” Angel replied.

“I don’t want him to grow up before he’s ready. I want him to be a child and to learn to enjoy life before he finds out how cruel and harsh it is. I don’t want him to end up like your own son did,” Booth said without thinking.

Angel had vaguely mentioned Connor in Vegas. Booth really didn’t mean to use it against him like this. Angel’s expression turned grim. How Connor turned out wasn’t his fault exactly. Booth felt bad the second the words were out of his mouth.

“Angel, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. You did the best you could with Connor,” Seeley apologized.

“I gave Connor another chance at life when I took over Wolfram & Hart. I would _never_ wish his old life on Parker. I never wanted that for him, and I did something to change it for the better. Parker is a great kid, Booth. He’s smart and funny. He’ll grow up to be a great man. I will do anything I can to see that happens,” Angel said in a low voice.

“Whoa! You have a lot of notes on here,” Parker exclaimed.

Booth and Angel both looked down to see that Parker had somehow found his way into Angel’s voicemail. The vampire scowled at that. He barely knew how to use his voicemail, yet Drusilla had figured out how to dial Booth and Booth’s son had found his way into voicemail. He gave a small growl of irritation. It wasn’t loud enough to scare Parker, but Booth heard it. Seeley gently took the phone from Parker. Angel picked the boy up and held him.

“You’re tall like daddy. But, your hair sticks up. Daddy says that would only happen if I stuck my finger in a socket,” Parker said as he reached up and ran his fingers through Angel’s hair. “Is that what happened to you?”

Booth chuckled at Parker’s comment as he paged through the voicemail messages and Angel gave the small boy a half smile. He tickled Parker’s belly until he giggled and squirmed. Parker wrapped his arms around Angel’s neck for balance and hugged him.

Booth glanced up with a wistful smile then back at the screen. “You should delete these. They date back to when you first moved to Vegas.”

Angel took the phone. He shifted Parker onto his hip so that he could hold the boy comfortably and still use one hand to page through the messages. Now that it was open, it may be the only time he saw his voicemail. He might never be able to get into it again.

Parker looked down at the screen. “Who’s Cassidy?”

“She’s someone I work with,” Angel replied.

“Is she here?”

“No, she’s back in Las Vegas.” Angel said distractedly.

“Is she pretty?”

“Yes, she is,” Angel said mechanically as he paged through the messages. He stumbled on how to delete the messages and disposed of the first 200, which left fifty from the last month or two.

After that, Angel and Seeley spent two hours with Parker. Angel excused himself to check in on Spike and Drusilla, finding them asleep together. Aside from that, the three of them watched TV, played a couple of video games. All the while, Parker talked animatedly with Angel. It was annoying, but the vampire liked it. It was something he hadn’t experienced before. He never got to raise Connor and witness the open curiosity of a young child’s inquisitive mind.

At 4:30 p.m., Seeley took the boy home. Parker hugged Angel before leaving. Much to the uneasiness of his father, he told them that he’d like to meet Spike soon. Seeley groaned at the idea and Angel smirked at the human’s reaction. When Angel was finally alone, he collapsed on the sofa. Toddlers really wore you down. Parker seemed to be in overdrive the whole time.

When Seeley returned, he found Angel lying on the sofa on his back with his thighs open. The remote was balanced precariously in his hand as he watched the screen through half-lidded eyes. Seeley stood next to the end of the couch at Angel’s bare feet.

“Looks like Parker really wore you out,” Booth chuckled.

“Mm, he’s a good kid. I’m used to it with Spike, but then I can ignore him when I want to,” Angel replied.

Seeley moved Angel’s leg and sat down, propping it on his lap, and leaned back against the other one that was propped up against the cushions. “Now, that is a scary thought: Spike meeting Parker.”

“Yeah, Spike would be a bad influence on him. He’d have Parker corrupted in a second,” Angel said.

“What are you watching?”

“Golf, I think,” Angel replied tiredly.

“I think that’s cricket,” Booth said as he watched the game.

“So, what are you doing down there?”

Booth glanced over to see Angel watching him through lust-glazed eyes. The remote dropped with a thump on the floor and Angel rested his hands on his chest as he watched Seeley intently.

“Uh,” Booth sounded lost. “Should I be doing anything?”

Angel raised a brow. “Do you want to do anything?”

Seeley kicked his shoes off and moved onto the sofa between Angel’s legs. He crawled up the vampire’s body, meeting him in a kiss. Angel licked Booth’s lips until they opened for him. Delving his tongue inside the warmth, Angel laced his fingers in Seeley’s hair, holding him steady as they rolled over on their sides.

Booth ended up with his back against the couch. He moaned as Angel’s kiss became more passionate. Reaching down, he massaged Angel’s erection through the denim fabric. The vampire growled softly and bucked against his hand. Feeling bold, Seeley opened Angel’s jeans and pulled his cock out to stroke the length.

Angel broke the kiss so that Seeley could catch his breath. He shifted to Seeley’s neck and sucked on his claim mark. Booth pressed against the vampire, moaning in response. Angel quickly unbuttoned the agent’s jeans and took him in hand.

“Angel . . .” Booth moaned.

His words were cut off when Angel returned to kissing him. He fisted the vampire’s cock, jerking it in hard, fast strokes. Booth grunted when Angel moved his hand to push his jeans down more. Then, he felt a cool hand stroke him while the other massaged his sacs, gently tugging on them. He squeezed Angel’s cock harder, groaning when erect flesh made contact. Angel broke away to leave nipping kisses along Seeley’s neck and shoulder as he jerked Booth’s cock faster.

“Come for me,” Angel growled softly. “Like that time in the car, and last night with Spike.” When Booth whimpered and bucked against him, he chuckled. “Yeah, vampire here, baby. I could smell you all over my boy. Nearly jumped on him and licked your scent off his body like a puppy.”

“Fuck, Angel,” Seeley groaned as the words conjured images in his mind.

“Is that what you want, me to fuck you again? You’ve done it with my childer enough times. Is it my turn again?” Angel taunted as he continued to stroke Booth’s cock.

Seeley felt his dick literally jump at the idea of Angel fucking him again. Before anything could be done about the situation, a loud noise echoed in the room. Seeley groaned when he recognized it as Angel’s phone ringing. Hell of a time for that to happen. Angel moved to answer the call, but Seeley reached for the phone clip on his pants first.

“Angel’s phone,” Seeley groaned as said vampire resumed stroking his dick.

“Angel?” Cassidy said.

“No, this is Angel’s phone with Booth talking.” How he got all that out without losing an octave was beyond Seeley.

“Oh. Well, is Angel there?” she asked.

_God is he here._ “Yeah, but he’s busy at the moment.” Booth tried to suppress a groan when he looked down to see Angel kissing his navel and moving lower, taking him into a cool mouth. Seeley nearly did a backbend on the couch at the sensation.

“Are you okay? I thought I heard a squeak or something,” Cassidy said sounding concerned.

“I’m fine.” There went that octave higher. He cleared his throat. “I’m fine, really. Absolutely nothing wrong here. Fu . . .”

His brain imploded when Angel swallowed the head of his dick. Suddenly, Booth had a clear idea of the advantages to being a vampire. Then, there was a hard, wet suction around the shaft.

“W-was . . . I-is there . . .” Booth stuttered, then cleared his throat and tried again. “What did you find out?”

“Are you and Angel at it again while I’m on the phone giving you information to help with the case? Can any of you keep your hands off each other for ten minutes at a time?” Cassidy teased.

“We try,” Booth groaned. His fingers were buried in Angel’s hair as he bucked up into the suctioning mouth. “But it’s _hard_ with being in such close quarters.” He gripped the telephone and shuddered at the sensations Angel gave him. “Confined spaces . . . flaring libidos . . . tight places.”

“If I didn’t know Dru was there living every woman’s fantasy of three men adoring her, I’d tell you that something was flaming all right,” Cassidy teased.

With another shudder, Seeley came in Angel’s mouth. The vampire moved up Booth’s body and took the phone. Seeley licked along Angel’s neck as the vampire swallowed the warm, thick fluid before he spoke into the receiver.

“Yes Cassidy, if you have stopped teasing Seeley, I’m here now,” Angel cut in.

“Are you done fucking him yet?” Cassidy chuckled.

“I wasn’t doing that,” Angel said simply.

All of a sudden there was silence. Angel would have thought she hung up on him if he didn’t hear her breathing quicken.

“Oh,” she said. “Oh,” she repeated thoughtfully. “ _Oh_ ,” she said when it finally sank in. “Oh, that’s hot!”

“If we have established that, then maybe you can tell me why you called?” Angel questioned irritably.

“Right, river front, fresh water,” she said haltingly.

“What the hell does that mean?” Angel asked as he squeezed Booth’s hand tighter around his dick.

“You need to look for damp places,” Cassidy enunciated.

“I thought we were with the basements,” Angel said, groaning when Seeley started stroking his cock faster.

Cassidy cleared her throat, pretending she didn’t hear him. “Yes, but waterfront.”

Angel put a hand over the receiver and was met with a warm mouth when he focused on his companion. “Mm, waterfront in D.C.?”

“The riverfront,” Seeley replied, kissing Angel again before wiggling out from under Angel to get up and pull his jeans back up, fastening them.

“Thanks, Cass,” Angel said and hung up. Standing, he grabbed Booth’s arm, swinging him around and immediately planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He broke away when Seeley needed to breathe. “I wish I could have my way with you right now.”

Angel watched a slow smile spread across Booth’s face. Seeley dropped to his knees in front of him where his jeans were still open. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, the agent squeezed and stroked as he sucked on the tip. A growl was answered with a moan as the mouth slid further down the length. Angel’s head dropped back with the sensation of being sucked deeper into the wet, warm mouth. He slowly thrust in and out of Seeley’s mouth, being careful not to gag him.

Booth had only done this once before. It felt a little strange, but he couldn’t just leave Angel hard up like this. He licked all over the shaft, tasting the vampire’s skin, taking in the musky male scent. He heard Angel groan above him and jerked faster. Then, he felt Angel’s fingers dig painfully into his shoulders as cold, dead seed flooded his mouth.

“Oh Godddd,” Angel growled as wave after wave of orgasm ebbed and flowed through his body. He spaced out for a moment and didn’t feel Seeley move away or hear his question.

“Angel? Was that good?” Booth chuckled, standing up.

“Oh yeah.” Angel stepped back and tucked his cock in his jeans, fastening them. He kissed Seeley, moaning when he tasted himself. “I’ll go get Dru and Spike while you look up likely locations at the riverfront.”

Booth nodded and headed for the computer. Angel followed him. “Thank you,” he whispered before disappearing in the opposite direction.

Angel felt a pang of envy when he entered the bedroom to find two sleeping vampires. Spike was sculpted beauty in repose in the center of the bed with Drusilla lying on his chest. Angel hated to wake them. He could smell the sex they had. It seemed he and Booth weren’t the only ones trying to be intimate. By the scent of it, Spike and Drusilla succeeded where he and Booth were interrupted.

Angel leaned over and shook the mattress until Spike woke up with a grunt and eyed him with an expression of annoyance.

“Cassidy called, we have a lead. You need to get ready,” Angel said quietly. He stood by, watching his childer crawl out of bed and get dressed. When they were ready, the trio met Booth with a printout of the riverfront locations he found. They grabbed coats and weapons before heading out the door.


	9. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://nero-nailpolish.livejournal.com/profile)[**nero_nailpolish**](http://nero-nailpolish.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 2,505

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 8_

**_Washington, D.C., Washington Harbor_ **

“The scenic setting combines the social pleasures and style of Georgetown with the natural beauty of the Potomac riverfront. The wide promenade is enjoyed by office workers, shoppers, strollers and diners at several restaurants offering outdoor seating. This is the perfect place to stroll at midday, before a sunset dinner, or after dark when the terraces are lit up,” Spike read from the brochure he held.

“What are you reading?” Booth asked as he shined his flashlight ahead of him.

“This brochure I took from the tourism center down the street,” Spike said casually.

“You mean you broke in and stole it,” Angel said as he looked in the opposite direction of Seeley’s flashlight.

“No need for specifics is there?” Spike asked. “Besides, I’ve found it’s best to always know where you’re going and how to get there.”

“Never get lost in the dark,” Drusilla said.

Spike nodded in affirmation. “See, even Dru agrees with me.”

“Dru would agree with a potted plant if it spoke and told her the sky was orange,” Angel grumbled.

“But, Daddy, the sky is orange with fire!” Drusilla pouted.

“I rest my case,” Angel exchanged a look with Booth and rolled his eyes before resuming his search of the riverfront.

“I thought vampires were stealthy,” Seeley asked.

“We are when we choose to be,” Spike spoke from his left when he should have been at his right.

Drusilla quietly moved up beside him, caressed her fingertips down his arm and slid her hand into his. “We can be as quiet as church mice.”

The whispered words sent a shiver of lust down Seeley’s spine, straight to his groin. He groaned.

“You two stop teasing Booth long enough to finish this job,” Angel said with an exasperated sigh.

“But it’s so much fun to get a reaction out of him,” Spike smirked with his tongue behind his teeth.

Drusilla wrapped her arms around Booth’s neck and kissed him lightly. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her.

“Dru, we shouldn’t be . . .” Booth started to say.

“Shh,” Drusilla said quietly and resumed her seduction.

Her hands slid down his chest and inside his jacket, placing her palms against his hard stomach. She could feel his body heat through his shirt. When she broke the kiss and looked down to see where his buttons were, he leaned closer to pepper kisses along her neck. She opened his jeans and slipped her hand inside. He groaned against her neck, sucking gently on the skin as she stroked him.

Angel growled softly when he felt the link open between him and Drusilla. He turned and saw Booth with his face buried in the curve of her neck. He was apparently sucking on her turning mark without realizing the effect. Angel walked back and grabbed Drusilla’s arm, spinning her out of Booth’s embrace with a squeak.

One second, Drusilla was there stroking him and the next, Seeley heard her whine as she was ripped away from him. He opened his eyes to find Angel looking at him with a grim expression.

“Fasten your jeans and let’s go,” Angel ordered in a soft voice. When Spike laughed at Seeley’s predicament, Angel tapped him on the back of the head. “Shut up, you’re the one that encouraged her. I swear if I could trust to leave you two alone for any length of time, I would have left you back at the apartment and Booth and I would have been done by now.”

While Booth stopped and put the flashlight in his mouth to fasten his pants, Angel waited with an annoyed expression, Drusilla pouted beside him and Spike’s eyes danced with amusement. Booth looked up and took the flashlight out of his mouth. Having three sets of eyes watching you put your clothes back in order was a little unsettling.

Spike leaned over and whispered in Drusilla’s ear, “You’re a wicked little girl, princess.”

Drusilla gave him a sidelong glance with a seductive smile. Booth saw the look and his cock strained against his jeans. It was probably one of the sexiest looks he’d seen. Being that it was Drusilla, why should that surprise him?

Booth shined the flashlight ahead of him. Something caught the light down near the riverbank.

“I think I found something. Take a look,” he said, gesturing with the flashlight.

Angel, Drusilla and Spike turned away from their bickering and followed the beam of light to a slumped figure on the riverbank. Angel took the lead, out of habit, moving closer to the hulking shape. The group circled around the object, inspecting it.

“So this is what a Warg Beast looks like?” Spike commented.

“Not too pretty, is it?” Booth asked.

“Doesn’t look like it moves very fast,” Spike said.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Angel replied.

Drusilla crouched down to get a closer look at its distorted face. She was met with a set of yellow eyes, “Oh, such pretty eyes.”

“Dru, what are you doing!” Seeley panicked.

Concentrating on the shape, they noticed the movement as it breathed. Spike slowly held out a hand to pull Drusilla away. The Warg must have taken offense and misread Spike’s movement as hostile. The next thing they knew, the Warg Beast rose up on its feet and growled menacingly at Drusilla and Spike.

“Uh, guys? I think now would be a good time to --” Seeley started to say.

“Run!” Spike yelled.

Spike grabbed Drusilla’s hand and dragged her along behind him as he ran down Washington Harbor. The Warg took off after them like a giant dog chasing a rabbit. Angel and Seeley watched the chase for a moment, too astonished at the speed of the beast to move. Drusilla’s shriek brought them out of their daze and they ran after the Warg.

“I think I can grab its tail,” Seeley yelled to Angel as he dropped his shotgun and ran for the beast.

“Don’t --” Angel started to say, but it was too late.

Booth reached out and leapt at the Warg, grabbing hold of its tail. Momentarily distracted, the Warg looked back at the agent and swished its tail angrily back and forth. Booth held on tighter. The Warg spun around in circles literally chasing its tail to get to the human. Angel was on the ground trying to divert the beast from killing Booth. The Warg turned on Angel with a growl.

After a few seconds of being thrown around like a rag doll on a roller coaster ride, the tail bucked Seeley off. Spike, Drusilla and Angel froze in their tracks and watched as Booth flew through the air, landing in the river with a loud splash. Then, the tail swished back inland and smacked Angel up against the wooden pier where he landed on the rough shore of the riverbank.

Drusilla sucked in a breath of apprehension as she watched while her daddies were tossed about the harbor. Her delicate brow furrowed in anger and she wrenched free of Spike’s hand. She picked up the hem of her skirt and stalked towards the beast.

“Drusilla, what are you doing? That thing will kill you!” Spike called out behind her.

“No one hurts my daddy, but me!” Drusilla said as she walked up to the beast. The Warg turned and snarled at her. Her delicate features shifted to her demon visage and she growled back.

Seeley struggled against the river’s current to stand up and rush up the bank, splashing the whole way. “No, Dru!”

Angel had gained his feet as well. “Get away from it Dru!”

Drusilla ignored them. “You hurt my daddy!”

With that, she hauled off and slugged it. The beast didn’t even flinch from the punch. Instead, he reached out and clawed her skirts, shredding them, then lowered its head and knocked her backwards. She flew back a few feet and landed on her back in a grassy area of the riverbank.

Spike shifted to his demon face and growled. He raised his weapon and rushed towards it at the same time Angel jumped on its back and tried to strangle it by squeezing his arms around its neck. The Warg bucked and swayed trying to throw Angel off its back. Seeley cringed when the beast let out a roar that shook the ground under his feet. He scanned the area for his weapon and saw it lying behind the beast. He knew that he could never get to it in time.

Seeing Drusilla trying to get to her feet, Booth ran towards her, narrowly avoiding the huge monster to help her. Booth glanced away from assisting Drusilla to see Angel fly several feet through the air and land in the water. Then, he saw Spike, his weapon in hand, shoot at the Warg.

Guns not being his favorite weapon of choice, Spike’s bullet missed its mark and hit the creature’s leg, giving it no more than a flesh wound. The shot was enough to attract the rampaging animal towards him, allowing Booth to reach his shotgun.

Seeley raised his weapon and aimed it at the beast. He sighted down the barrel as he waited for a clear shot. Spike dropped his gun and pulled his broadsword from the sheath at his hip. The Warg shifted and parried as Spike attacked it. Angel got to his feet and waded through the river to the bank, shaking the water out of his hair. Booth found a clear shot to its heart and pulled the trigger, but the beast moved swiftly and the bullet hit its shoulder.

The Warg howled in pain when the pellets struck him. Spike finally got a lucky hit and stabbed it in the lower chest. It reared up on its hind legs and looked down at the offensive weapon protruding from its chest. Spike had missed his heart by a few inches.

The beast started to thrash around, striking out at anything in its path. Drusilla finally had enough. She dusted herself off and took her small derringer out of her pocket.

“You bad creature, hurting my boys,” Drusilla yelled angrily. “I know how to kill you!”

She sighted down the barrel and shot the Warg in the eye. It let out a bone-chilling scream and fell over on its side in an earth-rumbling crash. The three men watched it fall then looked over at Drusilla in disbelief and rushed towards her.

“Dru! Are you okay? Where did you learn to shoot like that?” they volleyed questions at her.

She smiled enigmatically at them. “I just let the pixies guide me.”

The foursome cautiously walked towards the fallen beast as the body rose and fell with its last breath of life. Drusilla’s bullet must have pierced the brain through the eye socket. It was a lucky shot from Booth’s perspective. The rest of the body was a shell of thick, rough skin.

“So, what do we do with the carcass?” Booth asked. “It’s not like something this big can be overlooked by passersby.”

“Think we can butcher it?” Spike asked. When the others looked at him blankly, he replied, “Well, we could make some money off it.”

“Butchering it might work, and then throw the meat into the river,” Angel pondered out loud.

“Hey, don’t pollute our river,” Booth said with a scowl.

“We can burn it,” Drusilla suggested as she danced around. “It would make a lovely bonfire.”

“You can’t burn something like this in the city limits!” Booth said.

Angel looked at him. “Well, what do you suggest?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never been in a position to consider how to dispose of a demon carcass before,” Booth said agitated.

“We could bury it?” Spike suggested.

“And just where do you expect us to rent a backhoe at this time of night?” Angel asked.

“Okay, so what, we rent a skip and chop it up?” Spike inquired.

“It looks like that’s our only option. But then, you are pretty much on your own for filling the dumpster, Booth. Daylight’s coming soon,” Angel gave Seeley a slight smirk.

“Fine, now where do you suggest we get a chainsaw, Wal-Mart?” Booth said with an arched brow.

“I have axes in the trunk of the car,” Angel said simply.

Seeley looked at Angel. “You have axes in the car? How did you get them past airport security?”

“They tasted like daffodils,” Drusilla commented as she rubbed her tummy.

Seeley’s eyes widened. “You let her eat airport security!?”

Angel shrugged guiltily. “Well, not eat them per se, just drained them until they became unconscious.”

Retrieving a couple of axes, the foursome set about hacking the beast into smaller pieces. Seeley used his cell phone to call every waste service he could think of to schedule the use of a dumpster and a heavy duty forklift. He finally found one open closer to 4:30 a.m. That was around the time that Angel, Spike and Drusilla went back to the apartment before dawn.

At 6 a.m., the dumpster and forklift arrived. Before the delivery man could comment on the dead Warg, Seeley cut him off and told him not to even ask what it was. He disposed of the body parts and paid the delivery man for the service of the dumpster and forklift. He left the man to deal with both and caught a taxi home, since Angel took the car when he left with Spike and Drusilla.

Seeley trudged into his apartment at 8 a.m. He immediately went into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He had to be at work in an hour. What a way to spend the night? He searched for, located, destroyed and disposed of a demon whatever-it-was. But, where the vampires got to sleep when they came home, he had to turn around and go to his day job.

He quickly showered and dressed, sparing a glance at the bed where Spike, Drusilla and Angel were sleeping. He left the room as the thought of buying a bigger bed crossed his mind for the millionth time since the vampires arrived. Another thought crept in that he hoped Angel or Spike found that tracker on the demon, because he didn’t see it when he was tossing demon body parts into the dumpster.

_One thing at a time, Seeley_ , he told himself, _Go to work. Then, look into maybe ordering a bigger bed, **and then** worry about the dead demon’s puppet master._

Booth looked at his watch as he slipped it back on. A cup of coffee seemed to be out of the question. He sighed resignedly. He and Angel were about due for another heart-to-heart discussion concerning clashing human time zones and vampire time zones. However, that would have to wait until later. For now, he had to hurry to get to work. He walked out of his apartment, leaving the vampires to sleep.


	10. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 4,463

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 9_

**_Washington, D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

“Cassidy, we found the tracking device,” Angel said.

He stood behind Spike with the phone in one hand and the tracker in the other. Spike sat at the dining room table with his laptop turned on. Drusilla was in the living room watching TV, or so Angel hoped.

They had crashed in Booth’s bed the minute they got home. Angel expected to see the agent when they woke up, but Seeley was nowhere around. He hadn’t expected Seeley to go into work immediately. Angel thought he’d at least call in sick to rest and recuperate for a while.

“There’s a port on the side of Spike’s laptop. Stick it in there. I’ll connect to the network and see what we got,” Cassidy said.

Angel handed the tracker to Spike who put it in the port. Immediately, a screen popped up and codes in a combination of letters and numbers scrolled up at super speed. Angel heard Cassidy typing on her end. Then, a green light blinked in the lower right hand corner of Spike’s screen.

“I’m on,” Cassidy announced. There was silence on her end as she read through the data. “Oh, wow.”

“What?” Angel asked.

There was another long pause as she continued to read. Then, there was the sound of clicking keys. “Wow, this is . . .”

“What?!” Angel repeated.

Another long stretch of typing, then, “Oh, geez, this is going to be complicated. Some very sophisticated coding.”

“Cassidy!” Angel growled.

“Oh,” she sounded surprised that he was still on the phone. “I can break it. It’ll just take some time.”

“As soon as you could, would be nice. I’d like to close this case within the next two days. Seeley’s being run ragged,” Angel said agitated.

“I don’t think it will take that long. Just give me a while and I’ll get back to you,” Cassidy assured him.

“How are the guys back there?” Angel asked.

“Same as always,” Cassidy replied, “Usual cases, different day. So . . . don’t hold back, have you had sex with a certain _Special Agent_ yet?”

Angel pulled the phone away, looked at it suspiciously, and put it back to his ear. “Who are you, and what have you done with my bookworm of an assistant? Did Denise put you up to this?”

“Can’t a girl be naturally curious?” she asked innocently.

“I know for a fact that you read torrid romance novels with lots of sex in them,” Angel replied.

“Yeah, but why read it when you get the real life version over the phone?” she inquired. “How do you know what I read anyway?”

“I didn’t know it was such a big secret. Besides, when you leave that trash lying around the office, someone’s bound to notice,” Angel said.

“Chase stole my book again didn’t he?”

“Yeah, and read every sexual detail very slowly . . . out loud,” Angel enunciated.

“I hope she knows that sex isn’t all that romantic. It’s heat and desire, not flowers and a Yanni soundtrack,” Spike scoffed loud enough for her to hear.

Angel held the receiver away from his ear as Cassidy yelled through the phone, “What do you know about sex? You’re a vampire!”

“Is that a rhetorical question, luv?” Spike yelled back.

“Do you want me to pass the phone to Spike so you two can hash this out?” Angel asked.

“No!” rang in both ears.

“Then, can we get back to the case at hand? Have you gotten anything yet?”

“No, and you still haven’t answered my question,” Cassidy sounded annoyed.

“What question?”

“Are you fucking Seeley?” she ground out.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business whether I have or not,” Angel said.

“So, that’s a no then?” she asked.

“I didn’t say that. Nothing has happened and probably never will if I keep getting clues answered over the phone all the time,” Angel pointedly replied. “Why is my sex life always a popular topic?”

“Because you don’t have one,” Spike and Cassidy replied in unison.

Angel growled at Cassidy in agitation and smacked Spike on the back of the head. “Get back to work and stay out of my sex life.”

“Now, that really hurts, Angel,” Spike pouted. “Being that I’m the only one who will shag you these days.”

“Spike!” Angel warned.

Spike turned back to his screen and held up his hands in surrender, “Working, working . . . no more teasing the eunuch.”

“I’m not a eunuch! How many times do I have to say that?” Angel said exasperated. His only response was Cassidy giggling on the other end as she continued to break the encrypted code.

**************************

**_Washington, D.C., FBI Headquarters_ **

Seeley reclined back in his chair with his eyes closed and his feet propped up. He didn’t know how he managed to get into work that morning without killing someone. Pulling an all-nighter hunting a demon wasn’t exactly conducive to having a day job. He got his morning coffee from the refreshment station. It tasted terrible. Nothing like the blend he used at home.

That thought led to another about Angel, Spike and Drusilla being there, entwined together on his bed. Knowing Angel was an earlier riser, they’d all be up working on the next clue in the case. Seeley wondered how Angel could do the hours with minimal sleep, or so it seemed. Then again, it was nice having a backup team, even if it annoyed him when Angel took over the investigation. This was his case, they were just outside observers.

“Don’t you have a serial murder case you’re supposed to be working on?”

Booth was drifting to sleep when a voice broke the blessed silence. He cautiously opened an eye and looked at Special Agent Tim Sullivan standing in his doorway.

“I’m working on it,” Booth fibbed. He _was_ working on it, just not right now. That’s what Angel and Spike were supposed to be doing at home . . . if they didn’t get sidetracked with sex again. He’d read a lot of a vampire stories, but somehow they failed to mention the insatiable sex drive.

“Looks to me like you were sleeping,” Sully said. “Not getting enough? Is the case keeping you up?”

Seeley’s expression changed to one of suspicion. His tired mind processed the questions as double entendres: Was he getting enough sex? Oh yeah. Sleep? Not so much. “A little of both,” he replied.

“You need a vacation, Booth. Go out to Vegas and visit that family of yours,” Sully suggested.

Seeley’s head snapped up and his eyes opened completely at that. His co-worker didn’t know that Angel, Spike and Drusilla were still here in D.C. It wasn’t that he was keeping the vampires a secret hidden in his apartment. Okay, maybe a little. But only to save him from answering probing questions like: _Why don’t we ever see them during the day?_

“Don’t know about that. They keep a busy schedule like I do. No real time for a personal life,” Seeley replied. He had to bite his tongue until it bled to keep from laughing at his own statement: busy schedule, no time for a personal life? Well, they wouldn’t, would they? Between the sex and running around all night hunting demons, where was there time to be social?

“Suit yourself,” Sully shrugged and headed back to his office.

Seeley sagged back into his chair when the coast was clear. Slouching in his seat, he hissed when the erection he’d been hiding bumped against the bottom of the drawer in his desk.

_Dreaming is evil and should be outlawed. Please God, let me finish this case soon._

**************************

**_Washington, D.C., Seeley’s Apartment_ **

“God, I hope we can get this case over with soon,” Spike grumbled as he watched the code scroll up the screen at hyper-speed. Hell if he knew what the words themselves meant. Cassidy was on the other end acting as Carmen San Diego and deciphering it. He had to give the girl her due. For all the time he spent trying to tease her out of her spectacles and clothes, she was a genius when it came to things like this.

“Missing Vegas, Spike?” Cassidy asked on the other end of the line.

Angel had given him the phone and disappeared to check on Drusilla. Hence his current position of leaning back in Booth’s dining room chair, his feet propped up on Booth’s polished dining room table with his hands clasped behind his head and the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder.

“Not really. Miss seeing you though, luv. A great sight to wake up to with my morning cup of blood,” Spike teased. “At least it’s better than the ponce in the other room.”

Cassidy giggled in his ear as the sound of clicking keys kept a monotonous beat in the background.

“You think I’m lying, pet? You’ve never woken up to Angel. He resembles a grizzly bear,” Spike said in a mockingly serious tone.

“I’ve never heard two people criticize each other more than you and Angel,” Cassidy giggled. “You must really love him.”

Spike scoffed and sat up, the feet of his chair hitting the floor with a bang. He gripped the phone and demanded, “Take that back! I do _not_ love anyone, least of all him! He’s a hulking mass of pig’s blood with a caveman brow!”

“Me think thou doth protest too much!” Cassidy said.

“Me thinks you should stop using vampires for your soap opera fantasy, little girl,” Spike shot back.

“I’m not little!” Cassidy said.

“You’re tiny, pet. I could span my hands around your waist and my fingers would meet,” Spike countered.

“Spike, would you stop teasing her and let her work,” Angel said behind him.

“Uh-oh, think we’ve been found out,” Spike whispered conspiratorially. He glanced behind him. Angel stood a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. However, his eyes were full of amusement.

“You really are a buzz-kill, you know that?” Spike asked as he held the phone away from his mouth to talk to his Sire.

Angel shrugged. “Ask me if I really care what you think.”

“Cassidy and I were just having a nice little chat to pass the time and you came in like a large brooding cloud of doom and ruined it all,” Spike pouted. He could hear Cassidy giggling on the other end. “Oi! What are you laughing at?”

“You two!” Cassidy said. “You sound like a squabbling couple instead of Big Bad vampires.”

“Bite your tongue!” Spike said indignantly.

“Spike! For fuck’s sake, let her finish decoding,” Angel said exasperated.

Spike adopted another pout, his bottom lip pushed all the way out. “I’m supposed to stop so you can work,” he told her.

Angel saw the protruding lip and turned around. He groaned and walked back into the living room, rubbing his hands over his face. Of all the vampire clans in the world, why did _his_ have to torment him so much. If they weren’t annoying him, then they were trying to drive him around the bend with sexy pouts and bedroom eyes. Honestly, he’d feel sorry for Booth as he was human and nowhere near immune to his childer’s persuasions. He would feel sorry for the agent if he wasn’t feeling it for himself and the things he had to put up with.

“Spike, I’ll have to let you go. This coding thing is taking longer than I thought,” Cassidy said.

“Are you saying you’ve met a code you can’t crack?” Spike teased.

“It’s pretty sophisticated, but I enjoy a challenge,” Cassidy stated in a determined tone. “I’ll call you later with the results.”

**************************

**_Washington, D.C., Federal Bureau of Investigations_ **

Booth pushed away the case file that he had been staring at for the last twenty minutes. He’d been studying the victims’ reports and he still couldn’t figure out how someone or something could control a beast like the thing he’d killed with the vampires. Since the office phones were monitored and they frowned on too many personal calls, Seeley pulled out his cell phone and dialed Angel’s number. Maybe the vampires had better luck.

“Hello?” a feminine voice answered.

“Hey sweetheart, where’s Angel?” Seeley asked.

“He’s busy,” she giggled.

Seeley rolled his eyes at that. “I can just imagine what he could be occupied with right now. Wouldn’t happen to be a bleached-brained, blue-eyed vampire would it?”

Drusilla giggled, “You sound like Daddy talking about Spike.”

“Listen, can you tell me if they got anything done on that case aside from fucking each other into oblivion?”

“They were talking to Cassidy earlier. She was having trouble decoding something but I forgot what it was,” Drusilla said distractedly.

“That’s okay sweetheart. I’ll call her,” Seeley said, then after a moment asked, “Hey Dru? I don’t suppose I can con a massage out of you when I get home?”

“Naughty Seeley-Daddy, trying to con me,” Drusilla purred. She gave a low puppy growl into the receiver, “I really should punish you. I’m sure your moans would fill the sky with rainbows, but I see your future has a massage in it, with ribbons of blood.”

The playful growl made Seeley’s cock jump. Damn it, and after he spent this entire phone call willing it to go down. First the dream and now her voice . . . the vampires were going to be the death of him. He thought he asked for an innocent non-sexual massage. Drusilla made it sound like a carnal proposition.

“Can I take a rain check on that, considering how my sheets turned out last time and just go for a bloodless massage as punishment?” he teased.

“I’ve never tried a bloodless one before,” Drusilla said thoughtfully.

“Maybe I should just go the safe route and ask Spike,” Seeley mused.

“Oh my Spikey really can give such good massages,” Drusilla said wistfully. “He would do it to calm me. Such strong hands, but then I am his princess.”

“Of course you are, sweetheart,” Seeley said indulgently. “I’m going to hang up now and call Cassidy. You make sure they don't destroy my apartment. I know I paid a substantial security deposit, but I don’t want to put it to the test.”

Seeley hung up and scrolled through his phone’s address book until he found Angel Investigations’ number and punched SEND.

“Angel Investigations, we help the hopelessly down-on-your-luck helpless human-type people,” a voice answered.

“Is that all? How about just the hopelessly lost in a sea of case files with the same M.O.?” Seeley asked.

“Angel? Is that you?”

“Nooooo,” Seeley drawled, “This is Seeley Booth. Who’s this?”

“Frankie Jean,” she said a little too perky.

“Frankie Gene? Sounds like a mobster’s name. Were your parents in any way part of a criminal element?”

“No, and I take offense that you would even think that! My parents are good upstanding Christian church-going people,” Frankie said angrily.

Booth’s lips quirked up in a ghost of a smile, “Yeah, I know. Spike and Angel filled me in about the whole team a while ago. I just wanted to hear your reaction.” He chuckled when she harrumphed. “Can you put Cassidy on please?”

“Cassidy, some smart-ass FBI agent wants to talk to you!” Frankie yelled.

Seeley waited while the phone was passed around, then heard Cassidy say, “Hey Booth, it’s still decoding here. I had to stop and create a program that would do the job faster and give you a resulting list of anagrams. So far, I’ve come up with a recipe for sweet potato pie which makes my stomach churn and the instructions to replacing a vacuum cleaner bag, as if those are popular anymore.”

“I don’t even think Angel and Spike know how to work a vacuum,” Seeley mused.

“You’ve seen that bat cave they live in. Does it look like he uses a vacuum? He uses a broom when Spike isn’t using it to – oh, hey! I think we have something,” Cassidy perked up.

“No! No! Go on with what Spike uses a broom for,” Booth prompted.

“Don’t you think the code breaking I’ve spent a whole afternoon on takes precedence over Spike’s use of a broom handle?” Cassidy asked with humor.

“Yes, yes, sorry!” Seeley apologized. “Okay, I’m going home early. Right now in fact. You call Angel tell him about whatever it is you found and after a nice deep-tissue massage and a nap, we’ll deal with whatever it is.”

“Good luck on that nap!” Cassidy teased before she hung up.

********************

**_Washington, D.C., Seeley’s Apartment_ **

Seeley walked into his apartment and kicked the door shut. He tossed his briefcase and keys on the counter and toed his shoes off near the door. Walking through the dining room, he saw Spike’s laptop abandoned on the table and the chair askew. He pushed the chair back into place. Loosening his tie, he headed for the living room and stopped short.

Drusilla was wearing one of his T-shirts – albeit, haphazardly – and Angel’s jeans were halfway down his thighs as she bounced on his cock in a reverse cowgirl position. From his perspective, his clothes fit her curves very well. But then, the shirt was bunched up over the top of her breasts. And, she was making those throaty, squeaky moans that went straight to his dick. _Yeah, Angel, that idea of pulling away from temptation before I die from it, is working out swell!_

Seeley walked over to them as he pulled the knot out of his tie. “Why is it that I’m the one that has to leave for work and you guys stay home and fuck your brains out?”

“Perks of being a vampire, you get to stay in away from the deadly UV rays and pass the time with sex,” Angel answered from behind Drusilla.

“I thought _you_ were a eunuch,” Seeley pondered.

“Insults like that will not get you laid,” Angel groaned as Drusilla squeezed him.

She reached up, wrapped her hand in the two ends of Booth’s tie and tugged him closer. He obliged and leaned down to kiss her. She pulled the tie off and put it around her own neck. He shifted away and stilled her progress when she reached for his pants.

“Wait, Dru. Slow down. I just got home. There’s a progression to this, or so I thought,” Seeley said.

He stood back and his eyes were immediately drawn to her bouncing breasts where the ends of his tie brushed the nipples. Slow progression may have gone out the window with that sight.

Falling to his knees, Seeley moved between Angel’s legs and opened his mouth to flick his tongue over a bouncing nipple. Drusilla moaned and grabbed the back of his head to hold him in position. Seeley wrapped an arm around her waist, the movement causing her back to arch.

“Ahh! God!” the vampires cried out at the change in angle.

Seeley used his other hand to massage Drusilla’s clit and listened to her whimper as she rocked on her Sire’s cock. Angel’s growled and thrust up harder into her, his sacs smacking up against Seeley’s fingers.

Angel shifted around until he lay on the couch and pulled Drusilla away from Seeley to lie against his chest. Then, he raised his knees, spreading her open. Seeley moved to the end of the couch and leaned over to tease Drusilla’s clit with his tongue.

Seeley moved away and used his fingers to massage her clit again while he watched Angel’s cock slide in and out of her. He grabbed the shaft with his free hand and pulled it out of Drusilla. He saw the head glisten with her essence and leaned over to lick them off only to hear a soft growl from Angel. After a few licks, he guided it back into her. Once Angel set up a rhythm, Seeley licked up the underside of Angel’s cock to Drusilla’s vagina and up to her clit again.

“This is a sight I thought I’d never see,” said a British cockney voice from the entryway leading to the bedroom.

From Spike’s vantage point, he saw Angel lying on the couch, his arms around Drusilla as she lay back on his chest and Seeley’s head bobbing between their spread legs. Three faces looked towards Spike and Seeley slowly licked Drusilla’s essence off his lips. The stares made Spike feel like he was prey in only the towel he had wrapped around his waist from the shower.

“Hey, Spike,” Seeley greeted not knowing what else to say.

“Hey,” Spike replied with a raised brow.

“Just got home, and got distracted,” Seeley trailed off as his eyes darted between Spike and watching Angel’s cock move in and out of Drusilla.

“I can see that,” Spike said raising his hand, “Don’t let me stop you. I’ll just go see if Cassidy found out what the tracker had.”

“Didn’t she call you? I told her to call Angel with what she found,” Seeley said.

Spike gave Angel a put upon expression. When Angel shrugged, Spike heaved a sigh and walked over to the couch next to Seeley. He grabbed Angel’s phone off the end table and flipped it open to check Angel’s voicemail.

Seeley abandoned teasing Drusilla for the moment and concentrated on Spike whose towel-clad body was right in front of him. He rubbed his hand along the bulge of Spike’s dick. Then, he pulled the towel away, letting it drop to the floor. Sure, it was an immaculate, polished hard wood floor, but then the couch was plush and fit for a magazine photo shoot until he came home to find Angel and Drusilla having sex on it. Some battles you just have to let go and the sex on the couch peeve may have gone the way of his ruined sheets.

While Spike pushed numbers on the keypad and listened to the recorded messages Angel had accumulated due to his inability to work his voicemail, Seeley stroked his semi-erection.

“You look ready to drop, mate,” Spike said with half an ear to Cassidy’s message.

_“Angel? Why didn’t you pick up? You still haven’t figured out your voicemail have you? Damn it! Anyway, Spike, if you get to this, I finally broke that encryption while I was talking to Seeley. That man needs a break. You guys are running him ragged with vampire hours. About the tracking device, I found the vicinity it originated from. You guys will have to do some leg work. That is, if you can stay away from each other long enough to actually work. I’ll send the coordinates to your laptop and Booth’s phone.”_

_“End of message,” an automated voice said._

“According to Cassidy, you need a break,” Spike said.

Seeley slumped back against the couch. Did he need a break? He felt like he’d been a member of the walking dead for the last few days. _Walking dead_ , Seeley laughed to himself considering who his present company was.

Spike grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Seeley shuffled his feet as he followed Spike to his bedroom. The sounds of Angel and Drusilla’s grunts and moans echoed in his mind. Maybe he could talk Spike into that massage Drusilla promised him.

Spike shut the door when they entered the bedroom and Seeley started to take his shirt off. Spike reached for his pants and unbuttoned them. He tugged them down and pushed Seeley back to sit on the bed. He helped take the shirt off and then grabbed Booth’s pant leg and flipped him back onto the mattress to remove his pants.

“Spike, I can take my clothes off. I don’t need help,” Seeley protested even though he didn’t move to stop him.

“Just lay there and shut up,” Spike said as he tossed the clothes to the side.

Seeley cringed at the state of his clothes crumpled in the corner. “Spike, you need to fold those and hang them up.”

“Forget about the clothes, Booth,” Spike sighed in exasperation. “Just crawl into bed and sleep for a few hours. I’ll have Angel make you something to eat before we go out tonight.”

Seeley looked at him strangely. “When did you get to be so bossy? What did Cassidy say in that message?”

“That we were running you ragged trying to keep up with us and your job. You’re human. You can’t handle our work schedule and yours,” Spike said.

“I can too,” Seeley said petulantly with a pout.

“You and Angel both think the whole world rests on your shoulders when it doesn’t,” Spike started to say.

“There’s a killer out there, Spike. I have to catch him before he hurts others. I swore an oath to protect the citizens of this country as an Army Ranger and as an FBI agent,” Seeley said tiredly.

“We’ll get him, pet. After you have some decent sleep,” Spike assured him.

“Massage . . . Drusilla said you would give me a massage,” Seeley added as an afterthought.

Spike’s lips quirked up in a smirk. “She did, did she?”

Seeley rolled onto his stomach and Spike climbed onto the bed, straddling the human body. Once he was relaxed, Spike worked his fingers into the tense muscles of Booth’s back and shoulders, earning a groan or sigh as the body under him sank into the mattress.

“Good hands,” Booth sighed into the pillow.

“You really are tense. Is something going on at work, besides cracking this case?” Spike asked.

“Just haven’t been able to relax lately, can’t imagine why,” Seeley said.

“Well, you just let ol’ Spike take care of you. You know what you need, pet?”

“What’s that?” Seeley asked into the pillow. Though, it sounded like “Whassat?”

“A really good orgasm,” Spike said wryly.

“Is sex your answer to everything?”

“Pretty much, but only because it works,” Spike shrugged and continued the massage. All he received was an ‘hmmm’ and then a few minutes later, he heard Booth’s breathing even out signifying that he was asleep.

Spike slid off the bed, careful not to wake Booth and tiptoed out of the bedroom. In the living room, Angel and Drusilla were curled up on the couch watching TV. Apparently, their needs were taken care of. However, Spike was still semi-hard, as per usual for him of late. The little time he spent with Booth hadn’t helped matters.

“Are you going to take care of that?” Angel asked, glancing between Spike’s groin and his face.

Spike shrugged and grabbed the towel off the floor where it dropped earlier. Ignoring Angel’s smirk, he walked away to find a change of clothes.


	11. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 4,134

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 10_

**_Washington, D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

The last bit of sun tried to break through the curtains in the living room. The clock near the TV read 5 p.m. Booth had been asleep for the last few hours. Drusilla disappeared a while ago. Angel found her in bed with Booth wrapped around her, both asleep. His girl was easily bored and hated being confined to the apartment. Those months she was ill in Sunnydale must have been hell for her. Now, it was just Angel and Spike in the living room staring at the TV waiting for the sun to go down.

“Do you think we’ll still be together in a year or even in a hundred years?”

Angel’s brows furrowed in confusion at the question. It didn’t surprise him anymore. Spike had asked similar questions every now and then since the War with the Senior Partners. A war that hadn’t ended, exactly, there was more of a lull in aggressive fighting. Angel hadn’t stepped on Wolfram & Hart’s toes in the time he’d lived in Las Vegas, so they’d left him and his team alone . . . for the most part. There was the occasional battle that shook things up, but nothing that matched what occurred on that last night in Los Angeles.

“I have nowhere else to be,” Angel said distractedly. A pillow was thrown at him from the other side of the couch.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant . . .” Spike sighed. “If you hadn’t needed me to lean on after what happened in L.A, we would have gone our separate ways. You would have gone off into the sunset or moonlight, whatever, and left me to myself.”

Angel turned his head and gave Spike a strange look as if the blonde was speaking a different language.

“You think I would leave you again? Where did you get that idea?”

“Well, it’s not like we’re getting any younger and you have Booth and his son as biological family now.”

“Booth and Parker? What do they have to do with us?” Angel asked still confused.

“Forget it,” Spike huffed.

“You brought it up,” Angel said offhandedly. Spike scowled at the television. “What are you getting at, Spike?”

The blonde vampire ignored him and watched the television screen with renewed interest. Angel reached over and shifted Spike’s head by his fingers under the chin to look at him.

“Seeley and Parker cannot have a permanent focus in my life,” Angel said and then more quietly, “Especially not Parker. The boy needs to have a normal life. I can’t offer anything remotely normal.”

“So that’s why you’re still with me? Because it’s what’s best for Seeley and Parker, not for you?” Spike asked his brows furrowed.

“No,” Angel sighed in agitation. “Being in Las Vegas is what’s best for me. Fighting the darkness, saving people, helping those who face what they don’t understand. Seeley faces the human element and the evil they can do. I face demons . . . with you.”

“Still trying to earn your redemption?” Spike asked with a raised brow.

“No, if I haven’t earned a Shanshu by now then I never will. Don’t you see, Spike? Booth _is_ my redemption. He’s human. Where Connor was stolen from me, Seeley can raise Parker. He can give him the life I could never give my son.”

Angel slid closer until he had the blonde vampire trapped against the armrest of the couch. He grabbed Spike’s chin so that he was forced to look at him and see the truth in his eyes. Angel wanted to put Sunnydale and Los Angeles behind him once and for all. That meant compelling Spike to face some truths.

“Booth may take priority right now, but he doesn’t take precedence over my life. You do. You and I are all that’s left. Sure, Dru’s here. But she wasn’t in Sunnydale as long as we were. She wasn’t there but only a week or two in L.A. She didn’t form relationships with that version of our crew only to watch them sacrifice themselves for my mission.”

“You make it sound --” Spike started to say. “It wasn’t like that. Everyone in the team knew what they signed up for on some level. They knew it was a death wish going against the Senior Partners and they agreed to anyway. It was your mission that gave them a purpose.”

“It was my mission that got them killed,” Angel stated simply. “All I’m saying is that you’re stuck with me. I’m not going anywhere. Got nowhere to go and even if I did, I’d take you with me.”

“You’re such a ponce,” Spike scoffed, trying to cover up how much Angel’s words affected him.

**************************

The bedroom was darkened by blankets over the windows, enveloping the room in pitch black. Drusilla was curled against Seeley, her face buried against the hollow of his neck. Booth lay there in a drowsy state, somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. His hand caressed her back, fingertips gliding over her smooth skin. She sighed softly near his ear and snuggled closer.

Seeley stretched out on his back, yawning. He opened his eyes to total darkness and closed them again, falling into that sleep state where he was too comfortable to wake up. It had been long time since he shared the bed with someone, the vampires’ visit notwithstanding.

Rebecca used to laze in bed with him in the beginning of their relationship. But then, she got pregnant with Parker and decided that she didn’t want to be with him. Thinking about it, it was a hell of a time to decide that you didn’t want to be with the person you created a life with. He was willing to do the right thing and marry her, and then the idea of a life with Rebecca was more appealing whether she was having his baby or not, but she didn’t agree with him.

It left him in the situation of absentee father, something he never wanted to be. He spent as much time with Parker as Rebecca would allow, making up for the loss. Be there for little league and T-ball, junior football, soccer. Whatever sport or activity Parker wanted to try, Booth tried to be there to support him. He didn’t want Parker to grow up thinking that he didn’t care.

“You’re thinking too much, makes you tense,” Drusilla said softly as she shifted against him. “It’s making me uncomfortable.”

Seeley squeezed her shoulders, hugging her against him. “Sorry sweetheart, just thinking about my son.”

“Little Booth with sunshine hair. Alexander the Great in shining armor,” Drusilla said.

“Alexander the Great huh,” Seeley mused. “Hopefully, Parker’s life is a lot less bloody.”

At the mention of blood, Drusilla nuzzled his neck. She sucked at the skin, worrying it with blunt teeth. He moved his hand up to wrap in her hair and gently tugged to get her to stop.

“Dru, honey,” Seeley choked. She purred and the sound went straight to his groin. “Dru, what would Angel say if you took a chunk out of me?”

“Don’t worry, Seeley-Daddy. He only said not to bite you. I’m not going to bite you, Booth.” Maybe it was better that she called him ‘Seeley-Daddy’, because ‘Booth’ sounded like dark sin rolling over her tongue. A groan rumbled in his chest when he felt her soft tongue lick a trail up his cheek and a kiss pressed to his temple.

That was it! A man can only take so much teasing. Angel be damned! Seeley couldn’t take anymore. He rolled Drusilla over onto her back, making her squeak at the suddenness. He pressed her into the mattress with his large frame and rained kisses over her face. She laced her fingers in his hair, scraping her nails lightly over his scalp.

Seeley reached down and slid his hand up her leg to the juncture of her thighs and teased her clit. Drusilla let out a small squeak and arched against him. Seeley watched her react to his ministrations. Her head arched back into the pillow when he slipped a couple of fingers inside her. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, nails digging into the skin. He leaned over her and latched onto her exposed neck. He sucked and nipped at the skin, playfully growling. A giggle bubbled up from inside her as the sound vibrated against her neck.

**************************

Outside in the living room, Spike and Angel had settled on watching a hockey game. Well, Angel had control of the remote and found something _he_ wanted to watch. Spike just didn’t object strongly enough, so he was stuck with it.

Angel felt a niggling sensation and raised a brow at Spike, thinking the other vampire was playing with his siring mark out of boredom. When he saw that Spike was staring blankly at the TV, he reached over and tapped Spike on the shoulder.

“Are you doing that?”

“Am I doing what?” Spike asked with a sigh of disinterest.

When the feeling seemed to have stopped, Angel shrugged, “Maybe it’s nothing.”

Spike turned his head and gave his Sire a strange look. “What are you on about?”

“Nothing, just have a feeling that the connections are opening up.”

“Probably ’cause they are,” Spike commented nonchalantly. “Seeley’s been teasing Drusilla’s neck for the last ten minutes.”

“Huh, well at least I’m not crazy,” Angel shrugged.

Spike smirked and crawled across the overstuffed cushions to straddle Angel’s lap. The elder vampire made room for him. Angel watched with amusement as Spike made himself comfortable before abandoning the remote and resting his hands on his childe’s lean thighs.

“What are you up to?” Angel asked in mock seriousness.

“Why should we have our pleasure one at a time?” When he received a raised brow in answer, Spike went on. “We were waiting on Seeley to get up, and technically he’s not up yet. In fact, he’s busy with other things.”

“Uh-huh, you know you’re starting to sound like William with all the proper English terms,” Angel teased.

Spike leaned closer and pressed his lips against Angel’s mouth. After a moment, the dark vampire wrapped his arms around Spike’s waist as he opened to the kiss. His lips parted and his tongue slipped out to tease the younger vampire, causing him to moan. Spike grabbed the back of the couch behind Angel and used the leverage to rock and grind against him.

“Got to get your jeans off,” Angel mumbled into the kiss.

Spike moaned in response and rose up on his knees so that his Sire could open his jeans and tug them down over his hips. Spike wrapped his arms around Angel’s neck and pulled him down while he lay back on the couch. The dark vampire pushed the jeans down Spike’s legs until the blonde was able to toe his boots off and kick his legs free.

Spike stroked his own erection as he watched while his Sire stood up to remove his shoes and pants. Angel pulled his shirt off and then forced Spike to stop masturbating long enough to divest him of his shirts. Spike’s hand went back to his cock as he watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Angel crawled between his legs and licked the bead of liquid off the tip of his cock. Spike hissed and bucked his hips.

Angel looked up at his childe through dark lashes as he licked up to underside of the shaft, causing Spike to press his head into the pillows. He rose up over the younger vampire and attacked his exposed neck, growling against Spike’s neck as he rubbed their cocks together.

“Want you, need you,” Spike said in a moment of unguarded passion.

“Need you too,” was Angel’s husky reply.

The words sent a frisson of heat to Spike’s groin and he bucked up against his Sire. Angel lined his cock with Spike’s body and pushed into him. The blonde arched at the intrusion. He clutched at Angel’s shoulders and held on for dear life, burying his face in the curve of his Sire’s neck as the elder vampire started to move inside him.

The age-old saying that actions speak louder than words was true. Angel found that Spike's remaining and consistent devotion to him surprised him. He’d been with Spike since the younger vampire appeared in a whirlwind of dust in his high-rise office. They’d been in an exclusive relationship – for lack of a better term – since he gave Nina a one-way ticket out of the country. He promised to come for her after the war was over. But when the dust had settled, all that was left was Spike. He couldn’t fit into Nina’s life any more than she could fit into his.

A hundred and thirty years, human friends and lovers that had come and gone . . . Buffy, Darla as a human and vampire, Nina, Cordelia, and all there was left was his boy and his son.

Connor was at Stanford, had a human girlfriend who knew nothing of his past. The only thing she knew of Angel was that he had a small role in Connor’s life. Angel was content to let his son live the college life like a real boy while he sat on the sidelines and watched. He talked to Connor occasionally by phone, but for the most part, he left Connor alone to live his life as he once dreamed he would before Holtz stole him.

There was Booth and Parker, but the constant in his eternal existence was always Spike. The one that kept him grounded, his companion, his lover. All the years before, he had tried to stay away from the younger vampire, telling himself that they were better off without each other. In the end they were all they had.

Though it sounded like a line, he was not with Spike out of pity or obligation. They did not come together in a time of distress only to break up when it was over. If Angel were truthful with himself, he could admit that he needed Spike as much as Spike needed him.

Angel hugged Spike tighter as he pushed deeper. He tried to shake off the train of thought that his mind had taken and lose himself in the act. Spike's thighs clamped against Angel's hips, and as the sudden thrust jolted his body, he dragged his nails down Angel's back. Angel held him in a possessive grip, digging nails into flesh as he sank into Spike. Reaching between them, he moved Spike’s hand away and wrapped his fingers around his boy’s throbbing erection.

His forehead rested against Spike’s as he stroked his childe’s cock in time with his thrusts. Their mouths were inches apart, lips parted as they panted with exertion. When Spike moaned and keened, trying – unsuccessfully – to be quiet, Angel kissed him with bruising force, the possessiveness and passion of over a century coming forth as he pressed his lips urgently to his boy's mouth.

Spike wrenched free of the kiss and panted, “Fuck me, please.”

Angel had to close his eyes against the torrent of emotions rolling through him as he heard Spike beg. He never thought he’d see the day when his childe was near tears begging to be taken. Who was he to refuse? He hadn’t realized he’d stopped moving until he heard Spike’s voice.

“Angel? Why’d you stop?” Spike asked in a voice raspy with passion.

One minute his Sire was stroking and thrusting deeply and the next he’d stilled and broke the kiss. Spike looked up at Angel: his eyes closed, face tense with the strain to stay motionless. Spike moved his hand to run his fingertips over the prominent cheekbones that were once again visible since Angel lost weight after L.A. Angel was unresponsive for a moment, but then he leaned into Spike’s touch. He opened his eyes and stared down at his boy. The raw emotion Spike saw in Angel’s eyes was like piercing himself on jagged shards of glass.

“God, Angel,” Spike said in awe, swallowing hard.

“Spike, I--” Angel started to say in a voice so hoarse that he didn’t recognize as his.

“You don’t have to say it, pet. Just show me,” Spike replied in a near whisper.

Sitting up, Angel pulled Spike into his lap and thrust up as he pulled Spike down. His eyes never left Spike’s. Angel watched as the blue eyes dilated into a brilliant, dark color. Their lips met in a searing kiss as Angel held onto Spike, pulling him down when he lay back on the couch. Spike grabbed the armrest behind Angel’s head and used it for leverage to fuck back on Angel’s cock.

“More,” Spike rasped when Angel broke the kiss to lick and nip a trail down his neck.

Angel slid his hands up Spike’s back to curl around Spike’s shoulders and push his boy down on his erection more forcefully. Spike followed Angel’s rhythm, rocking back and forth on his shaft, crying out as softly as he could when Angel starting hitting his prostate just right.

When Spike tried to speak, Angel shushed him, “Shh, Will, you don’t have to say anything. Just feel it.”

Spike looked down at his Sire and saw everything Angel was trying to convey: raw passion, intense loyalty, devotion and something else that was far beyond the human definition of love. It made him wonder what Angel saw reflected back and if he accepted it for what it was. All they’d been through: the century of hate, mistrust, bickering, and fighting had led them to part ways and rediscover each other again, in L.A. and Vegas. He couldn’t credit Seeley for bringing them together like this, not entirely. It had always been there underneath the surface.

Spike came without the aide of Angel’s hand at that moment. The heightened senses and unadulterated emotion he saw in his Sire was enough to pull him over the edge. Spike’s orgasm set off Angel’s and he witnessed that completion in a way he never saw before. He slid down to lay on Angel’s chest. The dark vampire’s arms going around him as his Sire’s cock softened and slipped out of him.

“That was intense,” Spike acknowledged.

“Do you believe me now?”

Spike nodded against Angel’s chest. Angel glided his fingers over Spike’s back as they lay there content until the next catastrophe happened. After a few quiet moments, Angel glanced at the clock. It was 7 p.m. Sundown had been a while ago. As much as Angel wanted to stay as he was with Spike, it was time to hunt down the chasm demon’s master.

They reluctantly sat up and got dressed; their afterglow cut short for work. After buttoning his jeans, leaving his shirttail loose and shrugging his jacket on, Angel went to Booth’s bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Booth, let’s go! Time to go hunting,” Angel yelled through the wood panel before he rejoined Spike in the living room.

Several minutes and a few stolen kisses later, Booth and Drusilla stumbled into the room fully clothed. Angel gave them a measuring glance, his lips thinned in an expression of disapproval. Drusilla’s hair was mussed and Booth’s hair was sticking up in a mockery of Angel’s hairstyle. Booth hadn’t noticed the censuring look yet as he was busy tucking in his shirt and lacing up his shoes.

“Drusilla, you bad girl,” Spike smirked as he crossed the room to her. Taking her hand, he led her to a dining room chair and went to retrieve a brush. “Been playing with Booth, I see,” he mused when he returned and started brushing her hair back into place.

“You were busy with daddy and Seeley seemed so lonely,” Drusilla pouted.

“He was supposed to be sleeping, pet,” Spike chuckled as he continued his ministrations.

“He was asleep. I didn’t wake him. The pixies said if I was really, really quiet, I could sneak in and lay down. When I got there he snuggled against me, and then it became so loud. Seeley-Daddy was thinking of Little Booth,” Drusilla said in her little girl voice.

“And how did the topic get around to his cock finding its way inside you?” Spike teased.

Drusilla turned her head as much as Spike’s brush would allow and gave him a Cheshire grin.

“Stop teasing Booth like that, little minx. He’s only human. You should be more careful. You and I both know full well what he’s like around you. You shouldn’t exploit that too much, luv,” Spike said. It felt strange that he was giving her a talk about not taking advantage of the affect she had on men. He did it with men and women all the time . . . when he was evil. He still did it with women now.

Back in the living room, Angel sat in a chair watching Booth get ready to go out with them. He’d moved from tying his shoes to opening the closet that housed his cache of weapons.

“What did Cassidy say this Master guy was like? Can we kill him with bullets or a crossbow? I’d say a hatchet, but it’s not like I keep one around,” Booth said as he held out two of his options.

“I think we need to have another talk . . . about you and Dru,” Angel said gravely.

“Me and Dru, what?” Booth asked innocently, still holding up both weapons.

“I know she’s hard to resist when she wants to be, but you can’t fall in love with her. Love her, but not be **_in_** love with her. You can’t trust her, not around your son or yourself. She doesn’t have a soul. I don’t even know why she hasn’t gone against me and tried to off you or someone else. All I can think of is that she likes you. You were alone with her in there. I’m not begrudging you a sex life with us . . . or someone else, but Spike and I were pre-occupied. I felt you open the connection between us when you teased her neck. But, with us as _busy_ as we were, had she done anything beyond fucking you, we may not have been able to stop her,” Angel said solemnly.

Booth lowered his arms and gave Angel a look that said he was being chastised for bringing a girl into the house. “I was careful Angel. She didn’t even break skin when she scratched my back.” He raised his face to the ceiling and exposed his neck. “See, no marks other than the claims you put on me last time.”

“Being an FBI agent, I’m sure you know that you can never let your guard down. Not with her. She’s my childe and I love her dearly, but if she ever bit you to kill or got carried away . . . I burned her before because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I would hate to have to send her away or, in the event of your death, need to kill her,” Angel said sadly.

Booth’s face paled at that. “You can’t do that! She didn’t do anything wrong, Angel. I was careful and it was all very safe. She didn’t even shift to her demon.” When Angel nodded his agreement, Booth put his weapons back and stood in front of Angel. “Promise me you won’t kill her for any reason.”

“What happens if she meets Parker and tries to kill him? What then? Should I be lenient when you’re crouched over his broken body and burying him because she went after him?” Angel asked.

“I know she’s evil and soulless, I know that. That’s why I called ahead when I brought Parker here to meet you. You think I’m blind? I’ve been very careful around her. I’m being rational. I know there’s no relationship with her outside of what’s happening right now,” Booth stressed.

“I just worry about you, Seeley. I know what Dru’s like. She has the ability to thrall . . .” Angel started to say.

“She didn’t thrall me,” Booth cut in.

“I know her affect on men. You can’t get sucked into that,” Angel went on.

“Angel, I assure you, she hasn’t done anything. Now, can we please go hunting and end this case?” Booth asked with a raised brow.

Angel nodded and got to his feet. After collecting weapons, he tossed Booth’s jacket to him and they met Spike and Drusilla in the entryway.

“Ready?” Spike asked.

Angel opened the door and they walked out of the apartment with Booth trailing behind to shut and lock the door.


	12. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 5,885

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 11_

**_Annandale, Virginia_ **

“What are the odds that this demon master person resides in one of the richest neighborhoods on the Beltway?” Seeley asked as he and the vampires walked up the sidewalk to a townhouse.

“You haven’t been doing your homework on demons have you?” Spike asked.

“Hey, I’m an FBI agent. I work with humans. The only time I ever had an opportunity to deal with demons is when I’m with you,” Seeley said defensively.

“You mean to tell me that you’ve lived in D.C. all your life and never noticed anything strange?” When Seeley shook his head, Spike released an agitated sigh. “Have you learned nothing from your stay with us in L.A.? Take a look at your politicians! Do you honestly think that the Kennedys survived as long as they did being the ‘Golden’ example of politics on just their good looks?”

Seeley turned and looked at Angel walking on the other side of him. “Is he saying the Kennedys are demons?”

“No, they signed a contract with Wolfram & Hart, who were lawyers for demons. Joe Kennedy, Sr. tried to get out of it once. Let’s just say, you would have never heard of Mary Jo Kopechne had Joe kept his end of the bargain,” Angel explained.

“The old man had a heart attack or a stroke,” Booth said.

“Of course he had a stroke, but it wasn’t a natural stroke,” Spike said.

Seeley turned back to look at the blonde vampire as they walked up the steps to the front porch of the townhouse. “You’re telling me that the stroke was caused by Wolfram & Hart?”

“Not saying anything of the sort, pet. That would imply that I know something when I don’t,” Spike said innocently.

Seeley looked at Angel and let out a distressed whine. The whole discussion was giving him a headache. “What exactly were we talking about again?”

“Demon masters and their penchant for being pretentious,” Angel replied.

“Guess you would know something about that, huh peaches?” Spike smirked.

“I never controlled demons,” Angel commented. “I just owned the mansion and a few minions.”

“Okay,” Seeley looked at the front door. “Do we knock or just break it down?”

“How about we turn the knob?” Spike said as he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

They stepped into the foyer and looked around. There were rooms off to both sides and a long hallway that seemed to go on forever.

“Great, he’s an illusionist,” Angel grumbled.

“Maybe it’s just a really long hallway,” Seeley suggested.

“Don’t think so. The outside of the house isn’t that long,” Spike replied.

Angel glared at his body double as a butler dressed in a black suit stepped into the foyer.

“Gentlemen, may I help you?” the manservant asked.

Angel, Seeley, Spike and Drusilla exchanged looks. She hadn’t been in on the conversation due to being in her own little world. They looked at the man.

Seeley pulled out his badge. “Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, we’d--”

“Enough with the niceties, Booth,” Spike cut in. “Where’s your boss?”

“I’m afraid he’s not available at the moment. Maybe if you came back tomorrowwww,” the man shrieked when Angel grabbed him by the collar and raised him up off the ground until his feet kicked the air.

“We’d like to make an appointment right now,” Angel said calmly.

“Yes, sir,” the butler said hurriedly. When Angel put him back on his feet, he ran into the next room. Angel, Spike, Seeley and Drusilla followed him.

“Do you think picking the guy up like that was a little overboard?” Seeley asked.

Spike shrugged. “It’s not like you can do it. For you, it’s police brutality. For Angel, it’s just another day on the job.”

“Who are you to invade my home and demand an audience with me?” a gruff voice asked.

Seeley looked in that direction and saw a dark-haired man with a goatee and trimmed sideburns. He was dressed in a suit and cape. This must have been what Angel referred to when he said that demon masters were pretentious.

“We’re the ones that killed your pet beast, mate,” Spike replied.

Drusilla turned a pout on him. “I killed him! You could barely hold on to him.”

“I know that, pet,” he said.

“Can we wait until we’re out of this before we start arguing over who struck the most blows,” Booth asked.

“It was courteous of you to come all this way to tell me you murdered my demon. This country does have generous hospitality. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have business to attend to. You can never rest when working for yourself.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Angel said, his voice deadly calm. “We’re here to kill you.”

The demon master looked at Angel’s dark expression for a moment and then laughed. “Hospitable and a comedian.” He looked at the others in turn. “Came here to kill me? Ha! Ha! Ha! You can’t kill me. I control the elements.”

In demonstration, he pointed his finger at Seeley and the agent suddenly disappeared. The vampires looked around for any sign of their companion but saw nothing.

“Arf! Arf!”

Spike, Angel and Drusilla looked down to see a fluffy puppy on the floor amid a pile of clothes.

“Bloody hell, he turned Booth into a dog!” Spike exclaimed.

“Are you serious?” Angel asked in disbelief and not a little annoyance.

The puppy moved over to Drusilla and pawed at the hem of her dress.

“Oooh,” she cooed, reaching down to pick it up. She cradled it under her arm. Puppy!Booth licked her cheek and tucked his head under her chin.

Spike scoffed. “Even as a dog, he likes her. What are the chances of that?”

Puppy!Booth turned his head and snapped a bark at Spike.

“He still has the same opinion about you,” Angel said. Without warning, he punched the demon master. In the next minute, a brawl broke out between Angel, Spike and their opponent. Drusilla cuddled Puppy!Booth as she backtracked out of the path of the fight.

**************************

**_Washington, D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment, Later_ **

Angel, Spike walked into the apartment, looking tired. Their faces were covered in bruises; their knuckles matched the condition of their faces. Spike was holding his ribcage. Drusilla walked in behind them with Puppy!Booth still cradled under her arm.

Angel went into the kitchen and collected a couple of ice packs from the freezer. After the fight, they had collected Booth’s clothes and made a quick exit to regroup before the demon master came around from being knocked out. He took the other ice pack into the living room where Spike had fell onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. He handed the ice pack over and the younger vampire placed it delicately on his ribs. Angel used his to nurse the bump on his head.

They sat there and watched Drusilla play with Puppy!Booth. She petted him and talked about the stars and how adorable he was and that he could sleep curled up against her in bed and . . .

“Think maybe we should find a way to get Booth back in his human form before she has designs on eating him,” Angel suggested.

Drusilla pouted at that. “I can’t keep him?”

Puppy!Booth pawed her hand, licked her fingers and tried to chew on her French-manicured nails.

“No Dru, it wouldn’t be fair to Booth to keep him as a puppy,” Spike said.

She sighed and pouted. “Okay.” She set Puppy!Booth on the couch between Angel and Spike and went to find the spell book she always carried with her aside from Miss Edith. Puppy!Booth sniffed the cushions, circled an area and curled up.

“Funny how he still resembles Booth,” Spike commented. Puppy!Booth looked at him. Spike reached out and tugged on a furry ear. The puppy growled and moved, resettling in Angel’s lap.

“Stop antagonizing the dog,” Angel said, absently petting Puppy!Booth.

“But he’s so cute,” Spike smirked. The puppy growled.

When Drusilla came back with her spell book, Angel set the puppy down on the couch again as he and Spike got up out of the way. Drusilla thumbed through the book until she found a spell she liked.

“Undo the magic acted here, reverse the spell so all is clear,” she canted.

Puppy!Booth morphed into Kitty!Booth. Drusilla’s brows furrowed.

“I don’t think that worked,” Spike stated the obvious.

“Undo the magic acted here, reverse the spell so all is clear,” she repeated.

Kitty!Booth became Rooster!Booth.

“Jesus Christ, Dru!” Angel sprinted away from the couch when he saw the rooster.

Spike laughed when he saw his Sire’s reaction to the bird. “Who knew – Ha! Ha! – That you were – Ha! Ha! – Afraid of birds!” He guffawed and held his sides. “Oh God! That’s priceless! My Sire, the Scourge of Europe, is afraid of birds!” Angel smacked him upside the back of the head.

“Undo the magic acted here, reverse the spell so all is clear,” she said, annoyed.

Rooster!Booth turned into an orangutan. Angel, Spike and Drusilla stared at it strangely. Orangutan!Booth heaved a big sigh and looked depressed.

“Dru, for fuck’s sake, stop playing around and change him back to human,” Angel growled.

“I’m trying, Daddy!” She shifted to a more determined stance and glared at the orangutan. It gave her an even broodier look. “ _Undo the magic acted here and give me back my Seeley!_ ” she screeched.

The orangutan shape-shifted into human!Booth . . . Who happened to be _very_ naked. When he felt the vampires’ penetrating gaze on his bare flesh, he self-consciously covered himself. “Can I _please_ get some clothes?” He looked up at them. When no one moved, he prompted, “Pants at least?”

“He doesn’t seem so cute and adorable anymore,” Spike mused with a hint of humor. “Change him back to a puppy, Dru.”

“I was never cute and adorable,” Booth mumbled. He stood up and, with his hands still covering his groin, walked to the bedroom with what shred of dignity he still had left. He felt the penetrating stares on his back as Drusilla and Spike watched his ass.

“You two are shameless,” Angel grumbled as he removed the icepack to feel the bump on the back of his head.

“Wot?” Spike asked innocently. Angel glowered at him and replaced the icepack. “Well, if he’s going to flaunt his nummy bits in front of us. There’s no shame in looking.”

“Nummy bits?” Angel raised a brow, scowled and shook his head.

Spike shrugged and glanced at Drusilla who looked ready to follow Booth into the bedroom.

“Don’t think about it, Dru. Last thing he needs is for you to distract him,” Angel said. Her wistful expression turned into a pout.

“So Booth, what was it like being a dog?” Spike yelled out. If Angel could kick him he would have, but Spike was too far away.

“It was great,” Seeley replied sarcastically as he came out in a pair of jeans and shoes, buttoning his shirt.

“You were so cute and adorable though. Dru still wanted to sleep with you and everything,” Spike teased.

“So I heard,” Seeley said sardonically.

“You and Angel are just alike,” Spike sighed. “You really ought to lighten up.”

“Easy for you to say, you weren’t turned into a friggin’ puppy Parker could cuddle to death!” Seeley snapped angrily. “So, what now?”

“Now? We reassess our options in killing him and end it,” Angel replied.

“I’ll get Cassidy on the phone,” Spike said. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

“Seeley-Daddy?” Drusilla inquired as she stepped closer.

“I’m fine, Dru,” Seeley assured her. She pressed herself against his side. He hugged her.

Angel’s expression became a glower at the display. He couldn’t keep them apart forever. He just hoped Booth took his warnings about his baby girl to heart.

“Honestly Booth, are you okay? No side effects from being turned into various animals?” Angel asked in all sincerity.

“Yeah, Angel. No side effects. Just feel humiliated for allowing it to happen.”

“Nothing you could have done. He has black magic that he can use at will,” Angel gripped his shoulder in comfort.

“Yeah, Cass, we ran into a snag in that ‘killing the demon master’ plan,” Spike was saying. “Any ideas on killing a demon master who fancies himself soddin’ David Copperfield?”

“He has a crush on David Copperfield?” Cassidy asked.

“No, stupid bint,” Spike grumbled. “He thinks _he is_ David Copperfield. He turned Booth into a bloody puppy!” Seeley grimaced at the reminder.

“Aww, was he a cute puppy? Wait, is he still a puppy?” Cassidy asked concerned.

“No, Dru managed to get him back to human form.”

“So how to kill a magician who can summon demons? Have you tried shooting him?”

“He turned Booth into a dog. I’m sure he can deflect a soddin’ bullet,” Spike said in agitation.

“Okay, okay. No need to get bitchy with me. Just thought I’d ask,” Cassidy said, then added under her breath, “Someone really needs to get laid.”

“I heard that, saucy wench,” Spike smirked.

“Can’t you distract him while Booth shoots him?” she asked.

“And be turned into a bloody hippo? Not likely,” Spike scoffed.

“And you said you got your soul by sacrificing yourself to save the world. Yet you won’t do it again?”

“I got my soul on some misguided notion of pleasing a girl. I sacrificed myself by burning up in a Hellmouth. Not doing that again. I’m not wearing any jewelry and not torching myself to save this God forsaken planet again. The next apocalypse that happens, let it burn.”

“Very chivalrous of you,” Cassidy said sardonically.

“So, got anything on how to kill that demon master thing?” Spike asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Cassidy answered flippantly.

“All that researching and that’s the best you can give me?” Spike sound indignant.

“Well, it’s not like I have a source book on killing demons and the masters who conjure them!” Cassidy said angrily.

Spike snapped the phone closed without as much as a goodbye. When he looked up it was to find Angel and Booth staring at him.

“What did she say?” Booth prompted.

“She hasn’t got a soddin’ clue. It looks like we’re going to have to play it by ear.”

Angel and Seeley looked at each other and said in unison, “Weapons,” before heading for Booth’s cache of artillery in the locked closet. Seeley unlocked the door and tossed it open, revealing a hoard of guns and ammunition.

“Are all of these registered with the FBI?” Spike asked as he joined them, grabbing a gun.

“I have permits. Do you have permits for yours?” Seeley raised a brow.

“Vampire, pet. Don’t much care.”

“What about my gun?” Drusilla asked.

“Don’t think a Derringer is going to do it,” Angel replied as he checked the barrels of a shotgun.

That got Seeley’s attention from checking his own weapon. “Do you trust her with anything more than that?”

Spike and Angel turned in unison to look at him. “She’s got fangs. Those are more dangerous than any gun,” Spike said casually.

Seeley grabbed a couple of weapons as did Spike and Angel. Drusilla didn’t get anything which caused her to pout.

“So, what exactly is the plan when we get there?” Seeley asked as he followed behind to lock the door.

“Don’t get turned into a puppy! You’re no use to us unless you plan on attacking his ankles,” Spike replied.

“Funny Spike,” Booth said contemptuously as he shut the door firmly and locked it. “Next time I’ll remember to make sure you’re blocking me. See how you like it.”

**************************

**_Annandale, Virginia_ **

The foursome stood on the sidewalk contemplating the townhouse that was currently a lair for the master of the chasm demon they killed. So, far demanding to see the ‘boss’ had resulted in turning Booth into a canine. Their best bet now was to go in guns blazing, not allowing the master to build his defenses.

“So, do we shoot our way in this time?” Spike suggested.

“Do you have a better plan?” Angel asked.

“Anything that doesn’t get me turned into an animal is fine with me,” Booth offered.

“Okay,” Angel acknowledged. He took out an automatic revolver and clipped the safety off. Moving closer to Drusilla, he pressed the gun into her hands and wrapped her fingers firmly around the handle. “The safety’s off on this Dru, so watch where you aim it. Don’t shoot Booth. Don’t shoot me. Don’t shoot Spike . . . unless he asked for it.” That made her giggle and Spike scowl. “Otherwise, shoot anything else that moves.”

Drusilla gave him a determined nod as if she took her task very seriously and gripped the handle tighter until it cracked a little. Angel and Spike took the lead and headed up the sidewalk steps to the door.

“I’m the FBI agent. Why aren’t I in the lead?” Before Spike could make a flippant comment, Booth answered his own question. “Yeah, never mind.”

“Do you think he conjured a barrier after our last visit?” Spike inquired.

“Care to find out?” Angel raised a brow.

They both turned and used their shoulders to barrel into the door. The wooden panel gave away, splintering the doorjamb and swung open to bang against the adjacent wall. The sound set off a mystical alarm and started a racket of barking and growling from inside the house.

“Do you remember seeing any signs up that say to beware of vicious animals?” Booth asked as they made their way down the long corridor to another doorway. They were brought up short by a three-headed dog.

“Oh great, he can conjure bloody Cerberus,” Spike groaned.

“Cerberus?” Seeley raised a brow.

“You know, Greek mythical three-headed dog that guarded the gates of Tartarus, the deepest part of Hades,” Spike said patronizingly.

“Yeah, I know what Cerberus is, smart ass,” Seeley snapped back.

“Who the hell is watching my back?” Angel growled.

“We are,” Spike said indignantly.

“Well, it doesn’t feel like it!”

Angel inched around the animal with his back to the wall. The three-headed creature tracked his progress and that of his three companions as they followed him. When the dog looked ready attack should any of them step forward, three weapons were cocked and pointed at the animal. The dogs didn’t react too much to the vampires. However, they smelled a human amongst the three vampires and salivated as they growled.

“Why don’t you jump out there, and when they go to attack you, we’ll shoot it,” Spike suggested.

“Why am I the guinea pig?” Seeley hissed. “Why don’t you throw yourself out there and I’ll shoot it?”

“Because it’s not my body heat that makes my flesh look good. They can smell you. Between the pheromones and the nervous sweat, I’d eat you if I didn’t have a soul,” Spike replied.

“Why do I get the feeling you’d do that regardless of your soul,” Seeley chanced a look at Spike before returning his sights on his target.

“We’re only going to shoot if it decides to attack, any of us,” Angel stated as he backtracked across the room with the gun trained on the dog.

When they came up against a door, Angel reached behind to open it and they all ran inside, slamming the door behind them. They rested against the panel for a moment before the dog barged into the door, clawing the wood and barking at them through it.

“That was bracing,” Seeley commented, catching his breath.

“Hold on then,” Spike said cautiously, “Looks like the ride isn’t over yet.”

“You got to be kidding me,” Angel groaned as a giant cobra slither out from a dark corner of the room. “What the hell does this guy own, a funhouse from Hell?”

“At least it’s not a rooster, eh? Otherwise you’d be incapacitated,” Spike teased.

“I hate birds,” Booth shuddered.

“I don’t think I can alter something that big, Daddy,” Drusilla said.

“I think we used all her powers in turning Booth back to human,” Spike added.

“Ideas on getting out of this?” Angel prompted. He gauged how far they were from the snake to the other door to get out.

Seeley cocked his shotgun and aimed at the reptile. The snake looked at the miniscule human and hissed at the offending weapon. Spike and Angel drew their weapons and aimed at the snake. Not to be left out, Drusilla aimed her weapon as well.

“After we shoot his head off, what are the chances that he’ll grow another one?” Angel asked, still sighting down the barrel of his gun.

“Just how many demons have you killed that regenerated?” Seeley asked.

“A lot,” the vampires replied in unison.

“Okay, now you’re just bragging,” Booth said petulantly.

“Can we get back to killing the giant snake before it eats us? I don’t fancy spending another bloody century of my immortal life stuck in this room, especially with you,” Spike snarled.

“In the other room, you wanted to eat me because I oozed pheromones. Now you can’t stand me? Make up your fucking mind, Spike,” Booth snapped.

“Damn it, Spike. Quit the foreplay with Booth and shoot the giant snake!” Angel cut in on the argument.

The snake had advanced on them during the argument and was now ten feet away and gaining.

“Now!” Angel yelled just before a riot of gunfire echoed through the cavernous room. The snake moved another five feet before dropping to the ground at their feet in an earth-shattering fall.

Angel kicked at the reptile to make sure it was dead. “Let’s get out of here before it finds a way to revive itself.”

Opening another door, they entered a candle-lit room with an altar along one wall. The foursome carefully stepped closer to the table. Angel picked up small bundles of incense while Spike and Seeley checked out the various implements lying on the top.

Picking up a skewer-like object, Spike asked, “What do you suppose he was going to do with this?”

Angel glanced at the skewer and then up to the tapestry on the wall above the table, “Eris gives him his power to control the demons he conjures. All this stuff is offering for her blessing.”

“Seems like Eris asks for a lot in helping warlocks,” Seeley observed while examining another weapon.

“The high price of power,” Angel replied.

“I see you found my . . . sanctuary,” a voice said behind them. They turned to see the demon master standing a few a feet away.

“Some set up you got here. Eris must be pleased with the havoc you’ve managed to reek on so many lives,” Angel said.

“Would have been more, but you killed my instrument. Do you know much energy is consumed in conjuring another Chasm Demon?”

“That’s a shame,” Angel said as he jerked the forestock on his shotgun, aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet exploded against his opponent’s shoulder. Seconds later the wound started to heal on its own.

“Ow! That hurt,” the demon master said with little emotion.

“Dru,” Angel prompted.

Drusilla whispered a spell and a ball of energy formed in front of her. Floating it in her hand, she tossed it. The demon master stopped it in midair and, with more force than Drusilla used, threw it back at her. The power of it caused her to fly back into the altar and tumble to the floor. Out of habit of watching out for her, Spike rushed over to help her up.

Booth raised his shotgun, but before he could pull the trigger, the demon master waved his hand and ripped the gun out of Booth’s hands. Seeley grabbed one of the weapons off the table and tossed it. The demon master grabbed it out of the air and threw it back. Seeley yelled and fell to his knees in pain as the implement embedded in his shoulder.

Angel fired his weapon in rapid succession, hitting the demon master in the chest and stomach. The demon master tossed an energy ball at Angel that exploded and sent him flying back.

“Fuck! Spike! The altar. Destroy the altar! We’ll never finish this as long as he has a power source,” Angel growled as he clutched his chest in pain and struggled to sit up.

Spike glanced over just in time to see his Sire go airborne across the room. When Angel mentioned the altar, Spike looked at the table and the effigy sitting on it. The demon master noticed what caught the blonde vampire’s attention. He conjured another energy ball and threw it. Spike jumped out of the way, dodging the object and rolled to the wall of medieval weapons on display. Grabbing a bludgeon club off the wall, he swung it like a baseball bat and smashed the statue to pieces.

The demon master screamed in agony as his power source was shattered. Everyone closed their eyes and covered their heads when the room filled with blinding light then flashed out like a lightning strike.

“How dare you come in here and destroy my home!” the demon master cried.

“You were using it to summon demons to kill people,” Angel snarled, gaining his feet and helping Seeley up.

“You may have taken away my source, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve,” the demon master said menacingly. “You may not be human, but he is.”

Hearing the threat, Booth pulled his service piece and aimed it at the demon master.

“I thought we demonstrated that nothing can affect him? And you’re pulling a gun on him?” Spike hissed at Seeley.

“He wounded me and I’m not a vampire. So, it’s pretty much all I got left to defend myself,” Booth replied.

“I’ll do more than that, human.” The demon master held a hand out towards Booth and clenched his fist. Booth’s eyes squeezed shut in pain. His insides felt like they were being held in a tight grip and yanked out through his stomach.

Angel and Spike both shifted to their demon visage and charged at the master. While they were occupied with that task, Drusilla dashed over to Seeley to help him. She said a few words under her breath and the demon master let out an anguished cry as his hand turned into one huge burn blister. The pang caused him to release his mystical hold on Seeley and the agent sank back against the wall, panting for breath.

“Seeley-Daddy?” Drusilla inquired.

“I’m fine, Dru,” Booth said, though the look on his face told her different.

“I’m going to try and get this out of you so you fight the great beast.”

“Great beast?” Seeley squeaked. He must be delirious. He didn’t know there was a beast. All he saw was a madman of a warlock bent on destroying anyone that got in his way, which included him.

“Shh, Seeley-Daddy. The wound is deep. I don’t know if I should remove it now.” Drusilla was worried that she would hurt the human version of her daddy. What if she pulled it out and caused interference with Angel fighting the evil warlock.

“I hurt all over, Dru,” Seeley whined as he tried to breathe through the ache in his chest. “I can bear through it. Just get me up.”

“But . . . Seeley-Daddy,” Drusilla started to protest.

“Drusilla,” he said sternly. “Help me to my feet. This is my case. I’m not letting Angel and Spike take credit for my collar.”

Drusilla moved to his good side and helped him to his feet. Booth swayed a little as he moved over to the destroyed altar. He ripped an ornate cross off the wall of the altar and determinedly walked across the room to where Spike and Angel were fighting the demon master.

Spike spared a glance at Booth holding a cross in a threatening manner. The implement the demon master threw at him was still embedded in his shoulder. It would have been a laughable sight had the situation not been so serious. Just as Booth got close enough, the demon master used Spike’s distraction against him and mystically threw him to the side against the wall.

The demon master returned to fighting Angel. Booth’s brows furrowed as he stepped up behind the demon master. With one swift move, he stabbed the man in the neck with a sharp edge of the cross.

The demon master screamed in pain as he tried to pull the offending object out of his neck. Booth ducked out of the way of the spraying blood from a ruptured jugular. Drusilla and Spike joined Angel as they watched in surprise as the demon master sank to his knees and collapsed on the floor.

Booth looked at the body and then back at the vampires. “He won’t be conjuring demons anymore now will he?”

“What the bloody hell possessed you to use a cross?” Spike asked.

“Well, he was impervious to conventional weapons. And, although it was funny to see you being flung around the room like a rag doll, you guys couldn’t take him down. So, I had to improvise.”

“Booth, are you okay? You’re looking a little peaked,” Angel said concerned.

“I’m fine . . . I’m--” Booth started to say before he collapsed on the floor.

“Well, wasn’t that a slap and a tickle. He fainted,” Spike commented flippantly.

“Shut up, Spike,” Angel growled as he crouched over Seeley and felt for a pulse. “Booth? Can you hear me?”

“Think he’s in shock, mate,” Spike said.

Angel glared up at him. “I can see that. Now get down here and help me pull this object out of his shoulder.”

“Don’t you think we should take him to a hospital and let them do that?”

“Would you want to be in pain all the way to the hospital with that weapon stuck in your shoulder?” Angel challenged.

Spike knelt down on the other side. Wrapping his fingers around the hilt of the weapon, he immediately yanked it out of Booth’s shoulder. Booth yelled in searing pain.

“Drusilla? Come here,” Angel ordered gruffly. When she got closer, he ripped a good portion out of the hem of her skirt and used the material to stem the blood.

“God, kill me now,” Seeley groaned.

“I’d feel the same way if I were in your position,” Spike empathized.

Seeley clutched his arm and looked at him through a haze of pain. “You ripped that thing out of me. You saw how useless I am as a human. Turn me.”

“I wouldn’t say useless, pet. You got him good with that cross,” Spike said, pointedly ignoring the request.

“He’s delirious,” Angel said as he pulled his cell phone out and dialed 9-1-1.

“Damn it. Drusilla . . . honey . . . you wanted to turn me first didn’t you? You’ll do it right? I’m dying here. You’ve been after my blood for months,” Booth said hoping to entice her into following through.

“I would but . . .” Drusilla started to say.

“You’re not dying. _We’re_ not going to turn you. Do you realize what being turned would mean? You’d have to give up your son. Do you want him to grow up without a father? You’re an Army Ranger for fuck’s sake. That wound was near the heart, but you’ve been through worse,” Angel stated bluntly.

“How the hell do you know what I went through,” Booth demanded angrily through the pain.

“You think I wouldn’t research your background after the first time we met up? I know all about your history as a sniper, a Ranger, an FBI agent. I don’t care what we have to do: transfusion, whatever. You are staying human and raise Parker.”

“That’s underhanded using my son that way,” Booth said gruffly.

“It’s just a deep flesh wound. Find the best surgeon in this soddin’ city and you’ll be good as new,” Spike said.

Just then the door burst open and two EMT’s walked in with equipment. “Did someone call for an ambulance?”

“Yeah, over here,” Angel called out.

The EMT’s rushed over and bustled the vampires out of the way. They were more worried about the patient surviving than the danger of three vampires in the room. While the first EMT worked on Seeley the second one checked on the dead man a few feet away.

“This one is deceased,” he told his partner. When he touched the body, something strange passed through him. He felt a little woozy, but the feeling passed quickly. He shook his head and went back to his task.

The first EMT nodded and without looking up from his task, asked, “What happened here?”

“We’re private investigators. We were checking out a lead with him,” Angel gestured to Seeley.

“Who’s he?” the EMT asked.

“Seeley Booth, he’s an agent with the FBI. Anyway --”

“We were checking out a lead when that pillock over there decided to attack us. There was a fight and he ended up dead while Booth here ended up with a deep shoulder wound. He’s delirious and thinks he’s dying, such a drama queen,” Spike filled in.

“What was he shot with?” the EMT asked.

“He wasn’t shot. He was stabbed with that weapon,” Spike replied as he pointed out the weapon.

“And you pulled it out here? He could have died from blood loss,” the EMT said angrily.

Spike turned irritated eyes on his Sire. “I told you we should have taken him to the bloody hospital first!”

“I was more concerned about whether he was in pain or not than protocol,” Angel snapped back.

“He wanted to be turned! I would say that a sign of near death,” Spike retorted.

“He was delirious. He didn’t know what he wanted!” Angel growled.

“Daddy!” Drusilla yelled. “The men in the blue outfits left with Seeley-Daddy.”

In the course of their argument, the EMT’s had packed up Seeley and wheeled him outside as they radioed for a coroner to come and retrieve the dead man on the floor. They went outside to see Booth being loaded into the back of an ambulance and rushed towards it.

“We’re going with him,” Spike insisted.

“There’s only room for one of you,” one of the EMT’s said.

Angel and Spike looked at each other. They glanced at Drusilla and decided she couldn’t be trusted near another human. She’d kill the EMT if he did something with Booth to upset her. Spike dug a quarter out of his pocket. “Heads or tails?”

“Heads,” Angel replied.

Spike flipped the coin in the air and caught it. Opening his hand, it was revealed to be tails.

“Sorry ponce, looks like I’m going with him.” Spike slapped Angel on the shoulder and hopped in the back of the ambulance just as the doors slammed shut.

Angel grabbed Drusilla’s hand and led her back to his car. He opened the driver’s door and she climbed in over the seat to sit in the passenger seat. He climbed in the driver’s seat and followed the ambulance when it drove off with its sirens blaring.


	13. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 4,888

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 12_

**_Annandale, Virginia, near Inova Mount Vernon Hospital_ **

Spike sat in the back of the ambulance with Booth and the EMT as it sped to the nearest hospital. The EMT ripped Seeley’s shirt open to attend to the wounded shoulder. Dark spots on Booth’s neck and chest caught the man’s attention. There were red patches where Booth had been scratching his skin at some point.

“This looks like a rash,” the EMT said, addressing no one in particular. “He may be having an allergic reaction to something.”

Spike leaned forward to look at the black spots and shrugged. They seemed harmless to him. He smirked at the thought that Seeley may need to bathe in a special soap when he got back home. Booth continued to scratch even as the EMT was examining the area. Then, a small bug jumped onto the EMT’s hand.

“Shit, you’ve got fleas!” the EMT exclaimed as the bugs starting crawling on him.

“Sorry,” Booth mumbled as he scratched another area of skin.

The whole scene was too much for Spike and he broke into a fit of laughter. Trust Booth to get fleas two seconds after he was turned into a dog and other various animals before Drusilla got him back to human form.

By the time they had pulled up to the hospital’s EMERGENCY doors at Inova Mount Vernon Hospital, the EMT was scratching and slapping at himself to get rid of the fleas. The back doors of the ambulance opened and the EMT got out.

“The patient has a bad case of fleas,” the EMT told his partner as they pulled the gurney along.

Spike followed the gurney out and into the building muttering to himself, “Even as a dog, Booth’s a magnet for blood-suckers.”

A few minutes later, Angel’s car jerked to a halt behind the ambulance. He and Drusilla rushed into the building and met Spike in the entrance hallway. The three of them followed the gurney down the hall to a room.

“I’m sorry but you can’t go in there,” a nurse said when they tried to enter the room with the entourage.

“Beg to differ, luv, but we are,” Spike said as he made to push past her.

“What is your relation to the patient?” the nurse demanded.

“We’re family,” Angel growled low.

Assuming Angel was angry for not being allowed to go any further, the nurse advised sternly, “Well, you still can’t go in there. You’ll have to stay in the waiting room and a doctor will be with you in as soon as he can.”

Drusilla’s brows drew together at the tone of the woman’s voice and Angel had to squeeze her hand hard to distract her. Angel didn’t want to think Drusilla would do to the woman. Booth was more important at the moment than dealing with Drusilla’s antics. Angel glared hard at the nurse before turning and heading towards the waiting room with Drusilla in tow.

Spike glanced in the small window in the door. Three doctors and two nurses were examining Booth’s injuries. Seeley stared at the ceiling, replying to the doctors when spoken to. He must have felt as if he was being watched because he looked at the door and saw Spike in the window. A look and a small nod passed between them before Spike disappeared.

In the waiting room, Angel sat in a chair with his arms resting on his knees. Drusilla sat beside him twirling a strand of hair through her fingers as she talked about Booth’s injury in her own cryptic way. Angel had tuned her words out, but at the same time it was comforting. He’d be worried if she wasn’t talking. Spike joined them and threw himself into the chair on the other side of Drusilla.

“Where have you been?” Angel asked amiably.

“Just looked in on Booth to make sure he was good hands,” Spike replied.

“He was such a brave knight. Like a fairy tale prince, he was. All shiny and black, but there was no horse. A brave knight should always have a horse when they charge a castle and slay a dragon,” Drusilla said.

“Yeah pet, he was very brave,” Spike acknowledged.

“Little Alexander will be so heartbroken if he leaves us. He’ll cry and mourn and nothing will be the same,” Drusilla said mournfully.

Spike took Drusilla’s hand in his and stroked the back of it soothingly, “Nothing’s going to happen to him, Dru. He’ll be fine. Parker won’t lose him.”

Drusilla looked around her chair and then glanced around the room as if she were searching for something. “Where’s Miss Edith? I need Miss Edith.”

“She’s at Booth’s apartment, Dru. You didn’t bring her with you,” Angel replied, scrubbing a hand down his face tiredly.

“How could I leave her alone? All alone with no one to love him, he’ll be lost. No stars out to guide his way,” Drusilla said tearfully.

“Dru!” Angel barked causing her to jump and cower towards Spike. “Nothing’s going to happen to him. Nothing’s going to happen to Connor. Everything will be just fine!”

“Parker,” Spike corrected.

Angel’s head snapped up to look at the blonde. “What?”

“His name is Parker,” Spike repeated. His eyes narrowed on his Sire. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in the chair. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“That’s the second time you’ve done that. Are the memories that bad?” Spike asked.

“No. I don’t want to think about it. Parker will be okay. The doctors will patch Seeley up then we’ll end this case and go back home. And never go anywhere near them again to put either Booth or Parker in danger from associating with us,” Angel replied.

“Uh, hate to break it to you, Angel, but Booth has a dangerous job to begin with,” Spike reminded him.

“And we’re making it that much more dangerous. We’re the enemy, he should be nowhere near us,” Angel said.

“Bloody hell, Angel, you could say the same about Cassidy, Denise, Frankie and Chase!” Spike shot back. “What are you going to do? Go home and fire them all to keep them safe?”

“They know firsthand what’s out there in the dark. Booth doesn’t. Every time he’s around us . . . it’s too dangerous for him. He could get killed. Hell, he’s already been stabbed!” Angel said.

“He gets shot at all the time!” Spike snapped. “What? Are you going to take his gun and badge away from him?” He laughed sardonically. “I’d like to see you try that mate. Booth would slug you for it.”

“Excuse me?” a voice said from the doorway.

The vampires turned to look at a man standing in the doorway. He wore a white coat over his clothes with a stethoscope draped around his neck. Angel and Spike stood up to greet the doctor. Drusilla stood when Spike tugged on her hand.

“I’m Dr. Amundson. I’ll be operating on Mr. Booth shortly. However, before I do the surgery, do you know of any allergies or history of disease in the family? Is he allergic to any medication?”

“No, sorry, I don’t know,” Angel replied.

The doctor scratched his head as he thought about what to do with his patient, knowing so little about him. “I’m a little shocked that a twin would have such little knowledge about his brother.”

“Yeah, well, we were separated at birth. I didn’t know he existed until a few months ago when we met over a business deal.” Spike was ready with a smart ass remark when Angel jabbed an elbow in his ribs. “What are your qualifications for something like this?”

“Excuse me?” Dr. Amundson was taken aback at the question.

“How many surgeries have you done, Doc?” Spike asked.

“I’ve performed over a hundred surgeries,” Dr. Amundson said, his tone almost snobbish. “Your brother only has a minor shoulder wound. It should be fairly easy to fix.”

Angel’s expression turned grim as he looked the doctor in the eye. “It better be routinely easy. If anything happens to him in there or he develops a problem stemming from the surgery, believe me, being sued will be the last thing on your mind,” Angel growled.

Dr. Amundson gasped and took a step back when Angel’s eyes turned yellow for a brief moment before they changed back to deep brown again with a blink. The doctor excused himself and walked away. He wasn’t sure what he’d seen. “I have to stop volunteering myself for twenty-four hour shifts. I’m getting too old for this,” he said to himself as he went back to the operating room to perform the surgery.

“I’m hungry,” Drusilla spoke up behind them. They turned to look at her, surprised to hear her speak. They had tuned her out when the doctor showed up. She absently rubbed her stomach. “My tummy’s all rumbly.”

Spike looked at Angel. “Watch her. I’ll go see if I can nick a couple of blood bags.” With that, Spike left her staring at a painting hanging on the wall of the waiting room. Angel returned to his chair and flipped through a magazine.

**************************

Spike, for all intents and purposes, tried to look like he belonged in the halls as he headed in the direction of the blood bank. He nodded to the few doctors that passed him. He watched the halls cautiously as he made his way to a reception desk where a small blonde nurse sat. He went up and tapped on the counter to get her attention.

“Excuse me, luv, can you tell me which way to go to donate blood?” Spike asked with his sexiest smirk.

The nurse looked up at the sound of his voice and her jaw dropped at the sight of him. Spike could feel her eyes undress him. By the way she was ogling him he knew she’d be dreaming about this encounter for years to come.

“Luv?” he prompted.

The nurse shook herself. “Uh, sorry. Blood bank’s that way.”

She gestured to the hall at his right. He nodded and walked away, giving her a wink over his shoulder. He laughed to himself when she immediately got up and ran for the bathroom; probably going to scratch an itch.

When he came to a solid steel door, he gave the hall a fleeting look before he slipped inside and shut the door behind him. Turning the light on, Spike found himself in a cold room. Freezers lined two walls. A long counter ran along the adjacent wall with a workstation in the center of the room. Not that the temperature bothered Spike, but it felt like they turned the air conditioning on full-blast in this room. Knowing that Drusilla wouldn’t wait long for her meal, Spike hurriedly rummaged through the stock of blood bags. Grabbing a few, he slinked out of the room.

Angel lounged in his chair, paging through a magazine while Drusilla occupied herself with a plastic fern in the corner. She sat in a chair beside it and ran her fingers over the soft plastic thistle. That’s how Spike found them when he showed up with three steaming, lid-covered Styrofoam cups.

“Bang up job watching her,” Spike commented dryly as he handed Angel a cup.

“She’s fine,” Angel mumbled before taking a sip from the proffered blood.

“She’s petting a plastic plant,” Spike said. He set his blood down and pulled Drusilla away from the plant before handing her the last cup of blood. “Any news on Booth yet?”

“No,” Angel replied.

“Mister . . . Angel?” a nurse said as she stepped into the waiting room.

Both vampires turned to see the newcomer. Spike remembered as her as one of the nurses in the operating room with Booth when they took him in earlier.

Angel tossed the magazine aside and got to his feet. “It’s just Angel.”

“Right,” the nurse nodded and made the correction in her notes. “I was told that you were family?”

“As good as,” Spike commented.

“Yes well, we really do prefer to have next of kin,” the nurse said uncertainly.

Angel’s and Spike’s brows furrowed. Booth had mentioned a brother and father at some point, but hell if they knew where they were.

“Right now, we’re the closest thing you’re going to get,” Angel stated. “What’s his prognosis?”

“Uh . . . well, he’s pulled through surgery and on the way to the recovery ward,” she replied.

“Where’s that?” Spike asked.

“What have you done with my --” Drusilla started to ask before Angel slapped his hand over her mouth and “Seeley-Daddy” came out garbled.

“Just direct us to recovery/discharge and we’ll find him ourselves,” Angel said. His tone was agitated more from Drusilla trying to bite his palm with blunt teeth than the nurse refusing him access to Booth.

“We really can’t recommend that you see him now. He’s still sleeping off the anesthesia,” the nurse said.

“Look, lady, I understand you are following protocol here, but we want to see him for ourselves,” Spike said.

“The patient needs his rest. I can’t allow you to disturb him. It might put his recovery back longer than it should,” the nurse said adamantly.

Drusilla growled at her. There was no mistaking the sound for what it was. The vampiress all but shifted into her demon visage. Angel dropped his hand with a stern look at her.

“Who is she?” the nurse demanded, gesturing towards Drusilla.

“She’s his . . . aunt,” Spike answered quickly.

“Looks a little young to be an aunt,” the woman commented to herself.

“I can take care of her, my Angel . . .” Drusilla said softly.

“No,” Angel said harshly then whispered, “No thrall and no killing the hospital staff.”

**************************

Seeley felt groggy as he lay in the hospital bed. He could hear dim voices, but not much else. He tried to turn over on his side, but his body refused to cooperate. He tried to open his eyes, but his brain told him that sleep was bliss. There was a heavy weight on his chest that seemed immobile.

**************************

“Sir! Ma’am! I can’t let you go in there! I strictly forbid you near that man. He’s my patient and not up for visiting with anyone,” the nurse demanded.

Spike and Drusilla ducked into the room followed by a henpecking nurse and Angel. Spike stopped short when he saw Booth lying on the bed looking like death warmed over. The human who resembled his Sire now looked like he could beat Angel in a contest of who was deader than the other.

“Sir! I insist that you remove yourself from this room immediately or I will call security!”

“The only duress Booth will feel is by your nonstop yammering,” Spike commented. He was rewarded by a tight-lipped scowl.

“Miss . . .” Angel didn’t catch her name before. The nurse turned her scowl on him. “We promise not to disturb him. We just want to be sure he’s all right and be here when he wakes up. That’s all.”

“Fine but if you, or your _family_ , do anything to delay his recovery. I will call the cops and have you all arrested,” she threatened before stomping out of the room.

“Well that went smoothly didn’t it?” Angel asked no one in particular. “Did you really have to badger her like that after she agreed to bring us in here?”

“The bint was asking for it,” Spike said defensively, throwing himself into a chair beside Booth.

“I thought for sure the Senior Partners were going to kill me in that alley. Now I know that my final death will involve my impetuous childe,” Angel muttered to himself.

“Put a sock in it, Angel. You’re life would be dull and boring without me in it. What with all the brooding you do when you think I’m ignoring you,” Spike replied.

Angel gave him a contemptuous look.

“Arguing over a recovering person is never a good thing,” Booth said groggily. His eyes were still closed, but the arguing had broken through the fog.

“Apparently you haven’t spent as much time with the pouf as I have,” Spike shot back.

“Mmm,” Booth hummed as his eyes blinked open. “Don’t you two ever quit?”

“Only for short breaks,” Angel replied from his position on the other side of the bed.

Seeley tried to sit up, but the pained groan that emanated from him in the process had both vampires reacting. Spike sat up in his chair. Angel gently pushed Booth back on the bed. “You just woke up from the anesthesia. Your shoulder is bandaged and your arm is in a sling so you don’t jostle it. Just lie still.”

“Did we get the bad guy?” Booth asked.

“You don’t remember?” Spike inquired.

Seeley shook his head negatively. “I remember going to the townhouse and fighting with someone. I remember getting wounded.” The very mention of it caused phantom pains to shoot from his shoulder and he tenderly touched the bandaged area.

“You went after the guy with a cross and stabbed him in the neck. It was a bloody awesome sight,” Spike said.

Booth’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I did?”

“Yeah, but then you passed out,” Spike filled in.

Booth tried to remember what happened. It was still a bit hazy. He killed someone with a cross? He passed out? He remembered that the guy was a demon master. There were demons in D.C.? Seeley looked at his companions . . . all three were vampires. They were demons. “Obviously.”

“What’s that mate?” Spike asked.

“Nothing, just thinking that there were no demons in D.C. In L.A. and Las Vegas sure, but D.C. . . .” Seeley replied. “But you’re here, so obviously there are demons in D.C.”

“You forget that Capitol Hill is full of demons,” Angel quipped, winking at him.

Booth gave a small smile at that. “You made a joke. Who knew you had it in you?”

“He’s full of surprises,” Spike said smugly.

“So when do I get out of here?” Booth asked.

“Whenever you can get out of that bed and walk out on your own without collapsing,” Angel said.

“Real funny,” Booth scoffed.

“A few days at least,” Angel amended.

“A few days! It was a shoulder wound. It’s not like I was near death,” Booth exclaimed.

“You fainted from the loss of blood. You’re staying here until I deem you fit to get out of that bed,” Angel ordered.

“You’re not my doctor, Angel. I’m not one of your childer. You can’t just order me to do what you want,” Booth shot back.

“You were stabbed and fainted on the floor!” Angel stated.

“I do not faint!”

“Fine. You passed out. The fact still remains that you are staying in that bed until I think you have completely healed,” Angel said, exasperated.

“Which for tall, dark and broody, means that you’ll be here until the next doomsday,” Spike commented. Addressing his Sire, he said, “We’ve talked about this Angel. You can’t just bark out orders at him. He’s a grown man and an Army-trained FBI agent on top of that.”

Angel turned hard eyes on Spike. “He’s staying in that bed until I feel he’s ready to get out of it.”

“Cut the bloody Papa Bear act. Booth can take care of himself. He’s done fine long before he knew we existed,” Spike argued.

“Can you two stop talking about me as if I wasn’t here,” Booth cut in. “I’ll stay here for a few days, but nothing more. I still have to fill out a report on the cases before I close the cases.”

“I can call the bureau and tell them to send over the necessary paperwork,” Angel offered.

“No I’ll do it when I get out of here,” Booth said.

**************************

**_Washington D.C., Booth’s Apartment, a Week Later_ **

It was a little more than three days before Booth was allowed to leave the hospital. Angel had taken the prescription medications and instructions from the doctor while Spike helped Seeley get dressed. The agent ground his teeth in frustration at Angel’s overbearing attitude. Spike sighed and shook his head when Booth opened his mouth to speak up for himself.

_“Just leave it, Booth. You have to learn to pick your battles with Angel. When he thinks he’s doing what’s best, you can’t sway him,” Spike advised._

_“It’s just a stab wound, Spike. I can take care of myself,” Seeley said petulantly._

They entered the apartment at midnight and Angel shuffled him off to his bedroom immediately. The dark vampire stood and watched as Seeley undressed – helping him when needed – and climbed into bed.

“There’s an all-night pharmacy nearby. I’ll go have these refilled. You stay in that bed. If you need anything Spike and Dru are here,” Angel stated.

“Angel, for the last time: I can handle myself. I don’t need a babysitter,” Booth said irritated. He wasn’t a little kid. He’d been shot plenty of times. He didn’t need the constant supervision.

“Humor me,” Angel said gruffly before leaving him alone in the bedroom.

Out in the living room, Spike had just settled Drusilla on the couch with Miss Edith when Angel came in.

“I’m going out to the pharmacy to fill these prescriptions for him,” Angel said as he pocketed the slips of paper and the wallet that he had nicked when Booth disrobed.

“Angel . . . we talked about this, he’s fine,” Spike started to say. He sighed when his Sire gave him an inscrutable expression. “Do you want me to go with you at least? Pick up some snacks while we’re getting his meds?”

“Watch him,” the dark vampire ordered, heading for the door.

“Wait!”

Angel stopped with his hand on the doorknob. Spike hurriedly wrote a list of snack foods he’d want – which turned out to be a long list – and handed it to his Sire. Angel grunted at the list and walked out of the apartment.

“Daddy’s worried about Seeley. Thinks the demons will take him away. He thinks history will repeat itself and he will lose his redemption again. Seeley is his light shining in the tunnel,” Drusilla said as she listened to Miss Edith.

“Well, if he keeps it up, Booth’s likely to shoot him on principle,” Spike scoffed taking a seat beside her.

**************************

**_Washington, D.C., Walgreens/CVS Pharmacy_ **

Angel walked up to the counter and handed the prescriptions to the man in the white coat.

The pharmacist looked them over. “It’ll be a few minutes. We’ll call for you when they’re ready.”

“Thanks,” Angel said and walked away.

He walked up and down the aisles of the small convenience section of the store looking for anything on the ridiculously long list Spike had given him. A hundred and thirty-two years and Spike was still an anomaly to him. His childe ate food that Angel wouldn’t even eat if he were still alive. He was still contemplating the list of junk food when a voice spoke up beside him.

“Agent Booth?”

Angel looked up at the stranger. “Agent Johnson, remember? We worked on that robbery case last year. Guy was killed, no suspects for months.”

Dark brows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t know the man, but it seemed he knew Seeley from work. Deciding not to push his luck with the “twins separated at birth” story that he had given to the doctors at the hospital, he casually smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

“Yeah, I remember. How have you been?”

“Just fine. They got me working cold cases now,” Agent Johnson shrugged. “I hear you’re making a name for yourself with that mauling case.”

“Uh, yeah, just doing my job,” Angel said noncommittally. He could scent the pheromones pouring off of the man. A small smirk played across his lips at that. The man was aroused and flirting with him – er, Seeley. He could just imagine what Spike and Drusilla’s reactions would be when he got back to the apartment smelling like this guy’s arousal.

“Seeley Booth, come to the pharmacy window. Seeley Booth, come to the pharmacy window,” a voice sounded over the PA system.

“Uh, that’s me,” Angel said, moving away from the other agent.

“Yeah, well, it was good seeing you,” Agent Johnson said.

“You too,” Angel commented, silently praying to get out of there without another mishap.

**************************

**_Washington D.C., Booth’s Apartment_ **

“What’s taking so long, Spike? He should be healed by now,” Drusilla pouted from her place on the couch. “I haven’t felt him in so long. I feel so warm when he’s inside me. Like summer, he is.”

“Don’t think he’s up for that yet, pet.”

“Please Spike? If I just went in there and tended to the wound, maybe he’d heal faster.”

“No, Dru. He needs to heal on his own.”

Drusilla slid across the couch towards Spike who stood beside it. She stood on her knees and leaned on the armrest, looking up at Spike through her lashes and purred. “Please, Spike. I promise not to hurt him. I’ll take tiny licks, like a kitten.”

“No, Dru. You’re just horny and he’s not up for your kind of healing,” Spike said exasperated.

Drusilla pouted and fell back on the couch melodramatically. “None of the puppies want to play with me.”

Spike sighed and sat down beside her, pulling her onto his lap. “I’m sorry, kitten. I’m just looking out for him. Angel wants him to stay human, pet. You have a tendency to forget sometimes. He’s injured, luv. What’s to stop you from draining him dry?”

“I’ll be very careful. Daddy always warns me to be careful around Seeley-Daddy.”

“We can’t take that chance, pet. You’ve been very good with him so far. But he’s injured. The allure of blood could be too much for you.”

A noise from the bedroom caught Spike’s attention. He slid Drusilla off his lap and went to investigate. Upon opening the bedroom door, he bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. Booth was trying to be brave, but couldn’t help a little whimper that escaped when he stretched too far to get a drink from the water glass on the bedside table.

“What are you doing?”

“Damn it.”

The sudden sound of Spike’s voice startled Booth and he accidentally knocked the glass onto the polished, wood floor, shattering it. Booth cursed as Spike went to retrieve a broom to sweep up the broken glass and a rag to mop up the water. He left the room with the shards in a dust bin and came back with a new glass, having disposed of the rag in the laundry room along the way.

Refilling the glass, Spike said, “You should have called out. I would have helped you.”

“I don’t need anyone’s help. I can take care of myself. It’s only a shoulder wound, damn it. I should have moved closer to the nightstand to get that glass. I know that,” Booth said gruffly.

Spike shook his head and handed the glass to him. “You and Angel are just alike. Both of you are stubborn. You two would rather die than admit you need help.”

Just then, the front door opened and shut. Spike excused himself and went into the living room to see Angel in the dining room with his arms loaded with bags. Angel dumped the bags on the table, grabbed the medication and headed for Booth’s bedroom.

“I got your medication,” Angel announced as he set the bottles out on the nightstand. He set about shaking dispensing the appropriate doses as he relayed his adventure. “I ran into a co-worker of yours at the pharmacy, an Agent Johnson. He seems to have a thing for you. I had to make a beeline in here before Spike and Dru caught the scent of his arousal on me.”

“I got it,” Booth said as he took the pills from Angel. Angel bumbled around him. It was driving Seeley crazy. “Angel, please. Thank you for getting my meds. I got it now.”

“Angel!” Spike called from the living room. Angel came out of the bedroom with a harried expression. Exasperated, the blonde vampire gestured towards the couch. “Sit down and leave him alone. Give him some time to himself.” Spike turned on his heel and went to unpack the bags Angel brought in leaving Angel and Drusilla alone in the living room.

The minute Angel sat down, Drusilla was curled up against his side. He had an arm around her as she kissed his cheek and along his neck.

“How long will it take for him to heal, Daddy?”

“He’ll be back to his old self before you know it, baby girl,” Angel assured her.

“You forgot the Count Chocula and barbecued pork rinds!” Spike yelled from the kitchen.

“That’s because they didn’t have any there,” Angel replied as Drusilla teased his neck.

“They wash down great with a mug of blood though. What else am I supposed to use now? He’s got no Wheatabix. We ran out of Ritz crackers and now I got no Count Chocula or Rinds!”

Angel shook his head at his childe’s ramblings. “Spike, you are the strangest vampire I’ve ever known.”


	14. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 10,008

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 13_

**_Annandale, Virginia_ **

Kevin Wright woke up and dressed for his night shift this week as an EMT for the Inova Mount Vernon hospital. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, he shaved the stubble off his cheeks. After that was done, he put the razor down and slowly stalked out of his bathroom towards the kitchen. With a blank stare, he opened his cutlery drawer and pulled out a butcher knife. Slipping it inside his jacket, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

**************************

**_Washington, D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

“Oh, oh, oh.”

Drusilla faced the entertainment center with Angel behind her. Her eyes were closed, lips parted on her moans. She had a grip on Angel’s arm wrapped around her waist as he thrust into her with long, deep strokes.

“We’ll have a more comfortable bed to do this in when we get back home,” Angel promised in a husky whisper against her ear. “Get you home, tie you to my big bed like you want me to and have my way with you.”

Drusilla let out a guttural moan at the images his words conjured in her mind.

“Maybe have Spike tied up as well. Been a long while since I’ve had you both at my mercy,” Angel’s lips moved against the skin in the hollow of her neck.

“Daddy! Please!” Drusilla begged; her voice full of need.

“Need to cum, baby girl? Is that what you want?” Angel taunted near her ear.

He had been teasing her to the brink of orgasm for the last half hour or so. She had scented the arousal from the agent Angel met at the pharmacy and climbed into his lap. She licked his skin as she undressed him and ground herself against his painfully hard erection several times.

Even a vampire such as himself, who had withstood celibacy for years on end, could only take so much temptation. He finally stripped her down and teased her with his tongue until she came in a violent shudder. He had kept her on edge up to now with slow thrusts and angle changes that manipulated her g-spot. There were sobbing cries intermingled with begging, all of which hit his kinks when it came to his childer.

Angel slid his hand down her flat stomach to cup the dark, coarse curls, and teased her clit with his fingers. Drusilla’s head fell back against his shoulder as she rocked between his massaging fingers and his cock doing deliciously wicked things to her.

“Daddy . . . please!” Drusilla pleaded.

Angel licked her turning mark, worrying the scar with his tongue. His fingers massaged faster in contradiction to the deliberately slow thrusts. Her begging rang in his ears and sent bolts of pleasure straight to his dick. But he refused to speed up his tempo. He shifted to his demon and when he had her on the brink again he pinched her clit hard at the same time his fangs sank into the scar. With a sobbing cry, Drusilla bucked against him, impaling herself on his dick over and over. Angel drank her blood in long pulls as he thrust harder, fucking her through her orgasm until he growled into the bite and followed her into orgasm.

**************************

In the bedroom, Spike watched over a sleeping, heavily-sedated Booth. His jeans suddenly became one size too small as his dick hardened to the sounds of Angel and Drusilla fucking in the living room. He reached down and rubbed his crotch, trying to ease the pressure.

Due to the pain medication and the distant echoes of pleasure, Seeley had slipped into erotic dreams. Some of them were about him and Drusilla at the Inter-Agency Gala. He was making love to her on the floor of the vacant office again. Others were of him and Spike when he was in Las Vegas and on the road helping them search for Drusilla. As the dreams drifted to moments with Angel, his cock hardened completely and he moaned in his sleep. His hips shifted involuntarily under the comforter.

The moans caught Spike’s attention and he smirked when he saw Booth’s erection tenting the covers. The human moaned and continued to rub himself against the comforter. It was just enough friction to tease and Booth whimpered.

An evil idea began to form in Spike’s mind at the sight. Since Angel and Drusilla were getting each other off in the next room and Booth was undoubtedly having erotic dreams, Spike felt that there was no harm in having a little fun – to relieve his own arousal of course.

Spike stood up, kicked off his shoes and stripped down to bare skin. He lifted the edge of the blankets and crawled into bed with Seeley. Moving to lay between the human’s legs, Spike stroked Seeley’s cock through his underwear. Booth moaned and rocked up into his touch.

Spike carefully pulled Booth’s underwear off, working them down his legs and finally off his feet. He stilled for a moment to see if the man would wake up from the disturbance, but Seeley remained in a medication-induced sleep.

Spike wrapped his fingers around the hardened length in front of him and stroked. When Seeley started to thrust up, Spike opened his mouth around the head. He gently sucked, matching the speed of Booth’s lazy thrusts. He allowed the other man’s dream to set the tempo while he massaged Seeley’s sacs and rubbed his own erection against the mattress.

Hearing Booth’s muffled groan above him, Spike sucked harder as he smoothly but steadily pressed a finger inside Booth’s ass. Spike stopped to hear a guttural sound. He would have smirked had his mouth been free to, but then Booth thrust his cock down his throat. As softly as he could manage, Spike searched for Seeley’s pleasure point. Upon finding it, Booth began to steadily push up into his mouth then back down on his finger. Adding a second digit, Spike reached down with his free hand and stroked his own cock. He moaned and gradually sucked as Booth used his mouth for sexual relief brought on by his dreams.

A few minutes later, Spike heard a muffled, choked groan just before hot cum flooded his mouth. It had been a long time since he tasted human fluids. The erotic image of this scene in his mind set off his own orgasm and his release spilled on the sheets. Spike swallowed the offering and licked the other man clean. He pulled his fingers free of the relaxed body as he licked and kissed along Seeley’s pelvic bone. Sated, he closed his eyes, resting his head on a strong thigh, nestled in the warmth of Booth’s legs and the cocooning effect of the comforter.

**************************

In the dark living room, Angel and Drusilla lay naked, entwined on the couch asleep. Everything had gone quiet in the apartment. All that could be heard was the sound of the ticking clock in the dining room and the rush of cars driving by outside.

There was a light snick followed by a click as the front door opened and closed. The intruder quietly moved into the belly of the house, carefully testing the floorboards to make sure they didn’t squeak before he put his full weight on them. He had made it through the dining room when he miscalculated and stepped down. A floorboard gave a protesting screech.

The noise woke the couple on the couch. Angel tightened his hold on Drusilla to keep her still as they lay there in full demon visage while they waited for the intruder to show himself.

In the bedroom, a screeching sound woke Seeley from a dead sleep since the meds had started to wear off. He immediately reached for his gun on the bedside table and cocked the weapon. Under the covers, the sensation of Booth’s body tensing around him woke Spike. He raised his head a fraction as Booth started to crawl out of bed, maneuvering around him. He slipped out from beneath the covers to see the agent pull on a pair of pants. The gun lay on the nightstand, with the hammer pulled back. Jeans fastened, Seeley looked almost surprised to see Spike materialize from the bed.

Realizing Spike had a hand in at least one of his erotic dreams, Seeley decided to file away questions on the topic for later. “What was that?”

“Either Angel isn’t as stealthy as he’d like to believe or someone is dumb enough to break in,” Spike commented as he pulled on his jeans. He stood motionless for a second. “I think there’s another heartbeat in the apartment. I can’t be too sure though, because yours is going a mile a minute.”

“How is it supposed to sound?” Seeley hissed in a whisper. “I may have a thief on my hands.”

Spike held his hand up. “Stay here. I’ll go check it out.”

He was heading for the bedroom door when Booth stopped him.

“Wait! Why were you under the covers? Were you sucking me off?”

“You look like you needed it.” Spike’s brow furrowed. “You want to have this discussion now?”

“I suppose it can wait,” Seeley agreed.

Spike nodded and walked out of the room shaking his head at the notion that Booth wanted to have a discussion about sex at the same moment he was probably being robbed.

In the living room, Angel felt the blade against his throat and then he heard a mysterious voice say, “You killed my pet. You murdered my last host. Now I will kill you.”

As soon as the threat was delivered, Angel grabbed the wrist of the offending hand and jerked it away from him. Drusilla scrambled off him and he came off the couch directly into a fight with the intruder as Drusilla moved out of the way. Then, the lights flicked on, revealing his opponent.

Spike rushed into the fight to help his Sire. Booth cautiously entered the room with his gun drawn. He didn’t care what Spike said, he couldn’t wait in the bedroom like a weakling. He cringed when he heard something or someone break his coffee table. That was going to cost him to have it replaced. When he had a full view of the action in the living room, he saw Spike and a very naked Angel switch hitting the intruder. The man wore a uniform with the insignia of the Inova Mount Vernon EMT service on it. Then he spotted the knife the EMT wielded.

Seeley stopped, momentarily confused as to why none of the vampires were biting and draining the man. He’d address the anomaly later when they weren’t under attack. Drawing his weapon again, he reflexively yelled, “Freeze! FBI!”

However, the EMT ignored his warning and proceeded to knock Angel aside and stab Spike in the arm. He was headed for Drusilla who was in full demon countenance when Booth squeezed off two shots, hitting the EMT dead-on in the heart. The intruder dropped dead in his tracks on Booth’s area rug.

“Spike, you okay?” Booth called out. Cautiously, he checked the fallen man for a pulse and found none. His aim was true. Just like his drill sergeant in boot camp taught him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’ll heal,” Spike assured him.

“Why didn’t any of you attack him?” Booth asked.

Angel looked surprised at the question. “I only use my fangs when the need arises. Same as you shooting when you have to.”

“It has something to do with the soul. It makes you actually care when you use your fangs,” Spike grumbled with a hand over the wound to keep from dripping blood on the floor.

“That explains the two of you, but what about Dru?”

“I’m a princess saved by knights,” Drusilla said simply with a wistful smile.

“What about you? Why did you shoot him when he was headed for Drusilla? You could have let her handle it,” Spike pointed out.

“I . . . It was instinct. He was going after someone I lo – care about and I pulled the trigger,” Booth explained. He looked down at the body. “So, someone want to explain to me what this is all about? Why do I have a five-hundred-dollar broken coffee table and an EMT dead in my living room?”

“My experienced guess?” Angel offered. Booth nodded as he released the hammer and turned the safety on his weapon. “He jumped bodies.”

“He jumped . . . huh?” Booth asked confused as per usual when he was lost in a sea of demons around Angel and Spike.

“Not the human, the dominant spirit of the demon master,” Angel clarified, “When we killed his host, the spirit jumped from the dead man to a new one. In this case it jumped to the EMT.”

“How do you know that?” Booth demanded.

“You get as old as we are, you run across a few or at least something similar,” Spike replied.

“I have to call the coroner and my boss,” Seeley said. “If the crime scene techs show up, is this spirit going to jump into a new host?”

Spike shook his head. “What happened the last time was that you stabbed the guy in the neck. With this one you shot him in the heart. I can say with no amount of certainty that he’s gone. If not, then Angel, Dru and I will hunt it down and kill it.”

Seeley looked doubtful between the dead body and Spike as he called the coroner and Deputy Director Cullen to relate what happened.

**************************

**_Washington, D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment, Dawn_ **

Booth’s apartment was a riot of uniforms. The coroner, crime scene techs and FBI agents were in the living room gathered around the dead body. Due to the new day, Angel, Spike and Drusilla made themselves scarce. For all Seeley knew, they were holed up in his bedroom. None of the agents entered that room since there was no reason to. An agent had asked him what the room was and then went on.

While the coroner loaded up the dead body, Booth sat at the dining room table giving his statement to an agent.

“You were in the bedroom when you heard a noise and came out to see what it was?” the agent asked.

“Yes,” Booth confirmed.

“And then what happened?”

“I identified myself as FBI and told him to freeze. He came at me with the knife and we fought over it, which is how my coffee table became tinder for a fire. I rolled to my feet and when he refused to give up the knife and came after me again, I shot him,” Booth said. A lie detector would probably sound like weather radar going off with the semi-lies he was telling right now.

The agent took notes. “It sounds pretty cut and dried to me, but stick around in case there’s any more questions we need to clear up.”

“I work at the FBI, where am I going to go?” Booth muttered under his breath. When the agent raised his brow, he gave a quick smile. “Yeah, sure.”

The agent flipped his notebook closed and disappeared into the crowd. Seeley looked around his apartment, barely recognizing it with so many people. Then, the coroner walked past with the gurney carrying the dead body, having finally made it through the throng of agents.

“Booth!” a stern voice shouted over the din. Seeley looked in that direction and saw Deputy Director Cullen coming towards him.

“What’s this I hear about you having an identical twin and why isn’t in your records?” Cullen demanded.

“Sir?” Booth asked perplexed.

“I get CC’d on all my agent’s medical reports. It keeps me notified on who I can send into the field. The hospital amended your records and it now says that you have a twin brother named Angel. What kind of name is that? Sounds like a girlie name to me,” Cullen commented.

“Sorry, sir. Angel is part of that family that I discovered when I was in California on that Goldsmith case,” Booth replied.

“Why would he say you were a twin?” Cullen asked.

“You see, sir . . . He and two of his family members showed up at the beginning of the month and sort of stayed for a bit. Angel and I look so much alike that he probably told the doctors that to avoid questions.” Yep, that weather radar was hitting super speed by now.

“I see. I thought you took care of this perp, Booth. Isn’t that why you were in the hospital to begin with?” Cullen asked.

“I did, Sir. Angel and Spike sort of helped me with the case,” Booth said. There were white lies and then there was straight out ones. He couldn’t lie to his boss about how he solved the case – not to his face anyway. “I let them in on the case and they helped me close it.

Cullen’s brow furrowed in anger. “You broke protocol and invited an outside source in on one of our cases without approval from your superior – who, I might remind you, would be me.”

“Yes Sir,” Booth replied.

“There’s a chain of command, Booth! Any green agent knows that!”

“I know that, Sir,” Booth replied.

“I ought to have your badge for this! The only thing keeping you from being fired at all is that you closed the cases,” Cullen said in a clipped tone.

“Absolutely, Sir,” Booth replied.

“That said, I suggest you take a few days off and see the in-house counselor when you come back – on the job death like this,” Cullen said in a tone that brooked no argument.

“I will, Sir,” Booth replied.

“Now, I’ll get my guys out of here and you get some rest. You just got home from the hospital and you look like hell.”

“Yes, Sir,” Booth replied.

When the last of the entourage left his apartment, Booth locked the door and fell back onto the couch. His entire body felt like he hadn’t slept in days. The curtains were still drawn as they had been for the last month. It was a good thing that he didn’t keep houseplants that needed a lot of light.

“It sounds like you’re all set. You solved the case, got a few days off. We can be out of your hair tonight,” Angel said.

Seeley’s eyes blinked open and he looked at the dark vampire leaning against the wall between the living room and hall leading to his bedroom. From his position on the couch, Angel was now clothed and looked dark and imposing.

“You don’t have to leave. I got some free time for an actual visit now,” Booth smirked as he sat up to lean against the backrest.

Angel gave him a small smile. “You should spend them with Parker. I’d give anything to have a moment of my son’s childhood before he became an angry, confused teenager who was taught to hate me. Relish this time with your son. Show him everything you can. You’ve raised a wonderful boy, Booth. You’ve got the chance I never did. I don’t know your ex or what she thinks of your parenting skills. But, coming from someone who’s been around for two and a half centuries, you’re a great father.”

Seeley preened and then chuckled. “The way Spike tells it, you were a megalomaniacal bastard for a Sire.”

Angel scoffed, “Part of that is true. Spike likes to exaggerate the rest. I think the years are catching up with him. His memories aren’t what they used to be.” They shared a moment of silence before Angel spoke again. “Maybe when you get some free time and have Parker with you, you ought to bring him to Las Vegas for a visit. There is more to Sin City than strip clubs and friendly, demonic lounge singers.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Vegas with the sun, beautiful women . . . the sound of winning bells and whistles going off,” Booth said contemplatively.

“No gambling, Booth, especially not around Parker. I didn’t give you that money after we rescued Dru just so you could lose it on a game of Craps,” Angel admonished.

Booth snapped out of his daze, offended that Angel would accuse him of gambling with his son’s inheritance. “I would _never_ do that. I put that money in a college fund for Parker.”

Angel gave him a skeptical look. Booth rose to the occasion and stared straight at him. Angel nodded in confirmation at the truth he saw in Seeley’s eyes.

“I’ll make a call and then we’ll be out of your way by midnight.”

Booth stood up and fell into an easy prowl as he moved to stand in front of Angel. “That’s all well and good, but I never asked you to leave. You keep making these unilateral decisions for everyone else, including hijacking a case I brought to you. For once, I’d like to get something I want out of our relationship, such as it is.”

The dark vampire caught the sensual tone of the word ‘relationship’ as it rolled off the agent’s tongue and raised a brow. “And what would that be?”

“The two of us for a change,” Seeley suggested. His eyes flicked between Angel’s attire and his dark eyes. “Before you leave, I’d like to have you to myself. Will that be a problem for you?”

Angel was impressed. Seeley had never initiated intimacy with him before. It was always instigated by Spike or Drusilla. Outwardly, Angel regarded the human speculatively. “I figured you had your hands full with Spike and Dru by now.”

“I won’t lie. I enjoy being with both of them. However, they learned everything they know from you. I thought it was time to cut out the middle man . . . or middle vampire, as it were,” Seeley explained as his eyes moved over Angel’s body. He bit his lip as a twinge of arousal hit him from the memories of the dreams of the time Angel had taken him while in reality Spike had climbed under the covers and sucked him off.

“Uh-huh,” Angel replied slowly, digesting Booth’s request. He could smell the human’s arousal. “I think sex with us has ruined you.”

“Sure, it may be mind-blowing sex,” Seeley conceded. “But sometimes it’s more about being with someone that really gives a shit about you.” He looked the vampire in the eyes, admitting quietly, “I haven’t felt that in a long time.”

Angel watched intently as Seeley’s eyes shifted from making eye contact to looking at his mouth. “It can be . . . nice . . . with someone who cares about you.” His lips turned up in a knowing smirk. “You can’t tell me you live like a monk when you’re alone.”

Booth stepped closer, cupping Angel’s cheek in his hand. “I’ll admit that I’m not afraid to get some relief when the need arises, but that’s not what I want from you!”

Angel saw the humor in the situation as the agent squirmed in an attempt to make his wishes known. Angel licked his lips and spoke softly, “What do you want from me, Seeley?”

The tone of the vampire’s voice sent a shiver down Booth’s spine that ended in his groin. “You’re really making me work for this, aren’t you?” he asked as he stepped forward, cradling the back of Angel’s head with both hands and attacked his lips with a vicious kiss.

Slightly stunned by Booth’s audacity, Angel was slow to respond at first. A soft moan escaped as the warm tongue caressed his lips. Booth shuddered as a thrill rolled through him when the bruised lips parted for him. Angel caressed Seeley’s tongue with his own as he took control of the kiss. Hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Booth’s jeans, he tugged Seeley closer and brushed their groins together.

Booth groaned as the friction of rough denim ground into him. He could feel Angel’s hard cock press against his through the layers of clothing. Driven crazy with need, he pulled Angel against him, crushing their erections together.

Angel deepened the kiss in response to Seeley’s urgency. Shifting to his demon features, he pierced Booth’s tongue with a sharp fang, causing the human to whimper. Angel growled and thrust his cock harder against Seeley. A pearl drop of blood formed and Angel ran his cool tongue over the wound, soothing the pain as he licked the blood away.

Moving his hands down to Angel’s shoulders, Booth desperately grasped the fabric of the vampire’s shirt and without breaching the kiss, he maneuvered them backwards. Booth was so involved in the kiss that he nearly tripped over the pieces of broken coffee table as he edged gingerly through the mini obstacle course. He felt the cushion of the couch at the back of his knees and launched himself backward, taking the dark vampire with him. Breaking the kiss for the first time, he gasped, “Angel, I need you . . . now!”

Angel shifted back to his human face. His gaze was intense as he stared at Booth. He removed his shirt, revealing a much leaner body, having lost the weight he gained that last year in L.A. His flesh carried a lot more scars, but otherwise resembled Seeley’s.

Maintaining eye contact, he reached down and opened Booth’s jeans. Pulling the flaps wide, his fingers caressed the sensitive hip bones. They ghosted lightly over the dark curls, following their path to the bobbing cock that was so similar to his own. Before grasping it, he teasingly changed direction and grinned at the disappointed groan as he trailed his fingers over Seeley’s chest.

Pausing in his examination to tickle over the scar of an old gunshot wound, Angel hissed when his agile fingers found their way to the bandage of the newest wound to defile the perfect flesh before him. If Seeley hadn’t killed the bastard, soul or nor soul, he would’ve gladly torn the man limb from limb. His furrowed brow smoothed as his mind turned to more pleasant things while he moved to the taut, sensitive nipples.

Angel skimmed his fingers over a nipple, tweaking the nub between thumb and forefinger. Booth bit his lip, groaning. Angel ran his hand over the bandage from the operation on the stab wound that Booth was still healing from. Worried, like every time something happened to Seeley, Angel asked, “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Hissing, Booth arched into the touch. “You ought to know how _up_ I am, you were just there. Now quit moving like the old man you are and fuck me already!”

Angel chuckled at the human growl Booth tried to imitate and raised a brow. “An old man? You’re right. You have been hanging around my impetuous childe way too long.”

Booth opened his mouth make a scathing remark but Angel cut him off with a passionate, demanding kiss. He slid his hands inside the back of Seeley’s jeans, pulling the human against him. His fingers slowly inched their way into the cleft of Booth’s ass and teased the sensitive flesh there.

Breaking the kiss, Angel moved to suck on the claim mark he placed on Booth’s neck months before. “Lube? You’re not a vampire. It would be better with lube,” he mumbled.

Booth stretched, desperately trying to reach for the drawer of the end table. Panting, he said, “In there.”

Angel sat up and leaned over to open the drawer. His eyebrows slowly crawled up his forehead and he chuckled. His old Irish brogue slipped in as he said, “Warming gel? Now what would ye be doing with this in yer living room me boyo?”

Booth gasped as the accent sent a thrill of arousal to his already leaking cock. “Spike! Damn vampire. He thought he was being cute. I found it there the other day.”

Angel scoffed. “That’d be just like him.” He moved out of the way and ordered, “Take your jeans off.”

While Booth hurried to comply, Angel undressed himself and snatched the warming gel. When they were both completely naked, they took a moment to regard each other. Booth’s body began to shake with pent up arousal. “Now that the meeting for the Mutual Admiration Society is in order, can we please get on with it?” Seeley snarked.

Angel grinned as he squeezed lubricant onto his fingers. “My, my, my, aren’t we the impatient one. Don’t worry; my cock will be making its way up your ass in just a moment. But not until I’m sure you’re ready.” He pushed Seeley’s legs to his chest and began to circle his slick fingers around his anus.

Booth whimpered as Angel’s finger carefully breached him. The last time they were like this was in the hotel on the road trip to find Drusilla. He should be grateful that Angel took the time to prepare him now. Booth sucked in a breath and froze as another finger found its way inside. Focusing on Angel, he saw the dark vampire staring down at him, gauging his reaction.

Seeley blinked and nodded. “I’m fine.”

Seeing the truth in the dark brown gaze, Angel added another finger, stretching and scissoring until the muscle gave. Then, he sought out Booth’s prostate. He knew he found it when the body beneath his arched violently and “Angel . . . **_Now!_** ” was said in a growl that would have made any vampire proud.

Removing his fingers, Angel spread more of the lubricant on his erection, hissing as the friction of the gel heated his dead flesh. Leaning over Booth, Angel placed his dick at the slick entrance and slowly slid in. He glanced up from watching his cock move deeper and saw the strained lines around Booth’s eyes, his teeth biting into his blanched lips. Angel stopped half way in. He waited until he got a nod from his lover and then pulled back before slowly sliding back in until his balls rubbed against Seeley’s.

Angel stared down at Seeley watching the human adjust to the full length inside him. Then, he slowly started to thrust in slow strokes. He had to be careful. Vampire strength could easily break a bone. Seeley wasn’t Spike, who matched his intensity, nor was he Drusilla, who stoked his passion to fever pitch and nearly demanded he take her without so much as a word.

He wrapped his slick fingers around Booth’s erection as he moved at a slow, steady pace. “Was this what you wanted?”

Booth’s eyes rolled back in his head at the purr he heard in Angel’s voice. Explosions of light flashed behind his eyelids with every thrust. “Umm, my God, yes,” Seeley moaned. “Wanted it . . . needed it . . . needed you for so long.”

Angel leaned over the writhing body and kissed the bruised lips. Drawn to his mark, he kissed his way down Seeley’s throat to lave the scar. Between the heat from the warming gel and thrusting into human warmth, his orgasm started to build, his balls drawing up against his body. With it was a shuddering need to find release together. Angel carefully sped up his movements, thrusting faster and stroking Seeley’s weeping cock.

Booth scratched his nails down Angel’s back as the dark vampire moved languidly. Seeley rolled his hips with the movements, pushing up into Angel’s fist and back onto the hard length. Angel nipped at the tender skin on the underside of Booth’s chin and neck with blunt teeth. He teased Seeley relentlessly until he was on the edge.

He angled his hips and pushed forward into Booth’s prostate which caused Seeley to see more stars. Whimpering and tossing his head back into the cushions, Seeley held Angel’s head tight against his neck.

“Please, please just do it. Want you to, please,” Booth begged.

Angel fought to remain in control as he growled his assent. He shifted back to his demon and gently bit into Booth’s neck, reopening his claiming mark. As soon as the warm, rich blood splashed over his tongue, Angel tipped over into orgasm. Seeley groaned as he felt the sharp pain and the gentle drawing of his blood through the wound. The heady sensation caused him to follow Angel with his own release. Angel licked the wound closed as they lay together, each lost in their own euphoria. Angel heard Seeley’s ragged breath and felt the pounding of his heart in his own chest.

The afterglow was short-lived, however, when they heard a chuckle. They turned as one to see Spike leaning against the doorway to the hall. “I was going to offer to help clean up the mess. If I’d known there was going to be a show, I’d have made some popcorn.”

Seeley scoffed. “You’re such a dick.”

“Yeah, but I’m not _the dick_. That’s still ten inches up your arse!” Spike burst into a fit of giggles at his own comment.

“Funny, Spike. You’re a real comedian,” Booth commented wryly.

Angel’s face changed back to human features and he carefully extricated himself from Seeley. They sat up unsteadily and pulled their clothes on. Then the three of them saw to the task of cleaning up the shards of wooden coffee table. While Booth closed the trash bags and took them out to the dumpster behind his apartment building, Angel and Spike packed their luggage and Angel made a phone call to book a flight home.

“Three tickets on an 11:30 p.m. flight to Las Vegas. We’ll pick them up at the airport,” Angel confirmed as he hung up the phone and wrote the information on a post-it note.

“Angel, we need to talk,” Spike said as he stood by and watched his Sire act like nothing happened.

“Uh-huh,” Angel acknowledged.

“I’m bloody serious!”

“What do you need to talk about, Spike?” Angel asked, still distracted by flight arrangements and preparing to leave.

“You bit him again,” Spike stated.

“Yeah,” Angel admitted.

“I thought you said it was a one-time thing, to protect him from other demons. Yet, you bit him again, not fifteen minutes ago. What’s your reasoning this time?” Spike challenged.

“He asked me to,” Angel said simply.

“He _asked_ for it? He was of sound, mind and body – while shagging with a vampire – and asked you to bite him again?” Spike asked in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“And you just went along with it!? Are you insane? You lucked out when you bit him the first time that it didn’t turn into a disaster. What the bloody hell do you think a second time is going to do to him!?” Spike asked anxiously as he followed Angel from room to room while the elder vampire moved their luggage to the door.

“Spike, it’s okay. He’s fine. I didn’t take much, just a taste.”

“Well, if it was just a taste, then that makes it all right doesn’t it?” Spike said scornfully.

Angel turned on him with an exasperated sigh. “I don’t see what the big deal is, Spike. He asked me to bite him and I did. He’s alive. Everything is fine. Why are you so bent out of shape about this?”

“I’m ‘so bent out of shape’ because of what it’s going to do to him. Not now or tomorrow, but when we’re gone and he starts to form other relationships. Was I the only soddin’ one paying attention when he mentioned having a girl since he met us?” Spike ranted.

“He hasn’t had a steady girlfriend since I called him to ask for help in finding Drusilla,” Angel shot back reflexively.

“Exactly! He hasn’t had a romantic relationship since you – we – bit him! It’s Buffy all over again! But unlike her, he’s not getting teary-eyed and vengeful on anything that reminds him of us. You weren’t there when Buffy went through life after being bitten by you. Riley Finn . . .”

Angel put his hands on his hips and gave Spike a contemptuous look upon hearing that name. “You’re really going to use Riley Finn as an example for this? You hated him as much as I did.”

“. . . Was just the beginning,” Spike finished. He threw his hands in the air and turned to walk away, but then came back. “She ended up with the bloody Immortal for fuck’s sake!”

Angel’s lips thinned and he folded his arms over his chest. “One hundred and thirty-two years and you’re still jealous.”

“What? What the bloody hell do I have to be jealous of?” Spike scoffed.

“Of Seeley. Ever since I put a mark on him, you’ve been jealous. I thought we were past such frivolous notions,” Angel said.

“I _am not_ jealous of Seeley,” Spike insisted.

“Buffy and Cordelia was a one-off thing. They are footnotes in our very long life. I’m not going to toss you aside to be with Seeley. He’s human. He doesn’t belong in our world,” Angel tried to explain.

“What with you biting him again, it sure as hell seems like you want to drag him into it. He can’t be trapped between worlds. Do you really think he can go on normally after that? He’s not going to be satisfied. He’ll always be looking for that one thing that’s out of reach. And he’s not going to find it when we’re 3,000 miles away from him.” Spike argued.

“Damn it, Spike! He’s not Buffy! He’s nothing remotely like her. You make it sound like I did something irrational. As if I didn’t take his feelings into consideration. I’m not the reckless and impulsive one in this family that has to throw himself into situations without thinking! That’s you! I worry **_every day_ ** about the impact we have on him. I worry that he is going to use us as a standard for all his romantic relationships. To us, the humans we meet are just a blip on the screen in the long run. But, Seeley is family. I worry that he’ll go through life remembering us and what it was like to be with us. We cannot offer him anymore than _fleeting moments_. I haven’t worried so much about another human since Connor was a baby. So don’t talk to me like I just flew off the handle and bit him for the hell of it!” Angel yelled.

Seeley chose that moment to enter the apartment from his trip to the dumpster. When he did, it was to see Spike and Angel at a standoff in his dining room. They looked like they were ready to murder each other . . . or jump each other. Booth hadn’t quite figured out yet which nuances meant foreplay and which was outright murderous anger.

“What are you two arguing about now?” Booth asked innocently.

Spike and Angel glared at each other. Spike held up his hands as if he were going to throttle his Sire, but then thought better of it and stomped away. Angel let out a heavy sigh and went back to the task of getting their luggage ready to leave. Seeley looked dumbfounded between Angel and Spike’s retreating back.

“Why were you fighting?”

“It’s nothing. Just one of our many disagreements,” Angel shrugged.

“I’ve been around you two long enough to know that was _not_ nothing. You two only fight over one of three things: Drusilla, Buffy and me. So which is it?”

“Forget it, Booth. It’s a Sire-Childe argument,” Angel said in a clipped tone.

“A Sire-Childe argument about me?” When Angel quickly looked up at him, Booth’s lips thinned in irritation. “I’m not as dumb as you might think. I know there’s a bond between you two and Spike worries about it. He worries about where he stands with you and what you biting me will do to me in the long run. I’m not blind. I can see the hurt looks that he tries to hide. For demons, you sure picked the most expressive people to turn.”

“He’s right. There are consequences to being bitten. Though he might think that I haven’t considered them, I do worry about what a second bite will do to you. You’re connected to us for the rest of your life. And doubly so since I bit you a second time,” Angel started to explain.

Booth held a hand up to stop him. “Look, I’m fine with it. There are no adverse effects so far.”

“Other than you haven’t had a steady girlfriend since the first time we bit you,” Angel added.

“Even so, if there are any effects, you’ll be the first one I’ll call. I’m not your Slayer girlfriend who swooned every time you came around. I would like to think you had given me stronger genes than that.”

Booth threw his hands up, mimicking Spike’s earlier reaction to Angel and walked away. Angel’s lips thinned and he breathed out an irritated sigh before going back to making preparations to leave, this time slamming things around.

Seeley was brought up short when he saw Drusilla in his kitchen retrieving some blood out of his fridge. How strange was that image? Vampires were in his house and getting blood bags out of his refrigerator. He leaned against the wall and watched her fix her own meal. Was drinking blood considered a meal or a drink? Hell of a time to be pondering that since they’d been here for a month.

“You fix your own meals?” Seeley asked surprised. He’d never seen Drusilla do things for herself, outside of killing someone that is. Angel and Spike had always done them for her.

As she waited for the microwave, Drusilla looked at him as if he were a simpleton. “I did not live to be a hundred and forty-seven by my looks alone, Seeley-Daddy. I can hunt and dress myself and tie my shoes and work a microwave.”

Seeley raised a brow and smiled at that. She actually gave him a dressing down. He was impressed. Up to now, he thought she was just a meek girl who spoke in little-girl talk with a mean streak and had Angel and Spike at her beck and call.

“Yes, ma’am,” Booth smirked. He watched her for a moment. He had a thing for strong women. Drusilla liked playing the part of helpless girl, but she was strong, strong enough to have lived this long. That coupled with her obvious beauty sent a thrill of heat through him. “Do you know how hot you are right now? Too bad Angel’s taking you back home tonight . . .” he trailed off. Drusilla gave him a sidelong glance that made his heart skip a beat. “So . . . you’re not going to tell me how dangerous it was to be bitten again?”

“What do you want me to say? I’m the soulless one, remember? Daddy and Spike think I have no self-control. Sometimes I don’t. But, Daddy said to be careful around you. He doesn’t want you hurt. He sees you as his shining redemption after he lost his own.”

“I’m no one’s redemption. The things I’ve seen and done. I’m so far from being anyone’s redemption,” Booth said.

“Daddy thought he’d become human after the final battle, the one that destroyed the law firm. Instead, he signed it away. You showed up and now he thinks you’re the salvation the Powers promised him,” Drusilla said as she opened the microwave and retrieved the blood.

“Do you believe that? What I mean is: do you believe in salvation and redemption?”

“I was Catholic when I was human, destined to be a nun when Daddy found me. Yes, I believe in those things. Being a demon doesn’t change what you were and what you believed or how you loved when you were human. They are still the same, Seeley-Daddy.”

“And Angel and Spike said you were the insane one,” Booth muttered to himself.

Drusilla let out a mournful sigh. “I’m not insane. I just see things that will come to pass. I’m not naïve, Seeley-Daddy. I was turned at seventeen and still that child in me. It’s just easier to let her out. I may love my Daddy, but he tormented me for a year before he turned me. I have a fragile mind, but mostly what you see of me is my Victorian upbringing. I am not ignorant of my surroundings.”

Seeley shrank back from the hostility in her voice. Okay, so she wasn’t insane. Angelus just made her vulnerable. She played it up around Angel and Spike because they what, expected it of her? Whenever he was alone with her she seemed cognizant of him and their conversations. When he asked direct questions she answered him, though there were mention of pixies and stars from time to time.

Booth groaned as he watched her swallow the blood. Hypnotically, he moved closer and placed his mouth over the bobbing motion of her throat. Surprised, Drusilla took a step back and lowered the glass. There was a small drop of blood at the corner of her mouth. Booth reached up and collected the drop on his thumb. Locking eyes with her, he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the blood away.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Booth,” Drusilla said in a near whisper.

“What can I say? You’re an erotic temptation,” Seeley replied with a charming smile. Her little-girl voice still made his name sound like sin. Angel and Spike were right. Maybe he should be worried about his personal interactions. After this, after hearing Drusilla whisper his name like that? He was thoroughly ruined for any other woman.

He took her mug away from her and set it aside. When he leaned forward to kiss her, she brought her hands up against his chest to stop him.

“I just drank blood. Maybe you should wait for the taste to disappear before you do that.” She cringed at the trace of cow’s blood in her mouth. “Animal blood doesn’t have the best taste, let alone a good aftertaste.”

“You’ve been here long enough that I think I’m used to tasting blood in your mouth, all three of you,” Booth commented.

“Oh no, this is not good,” Drusilla pressed her fingers to her temple, groaning painfully. “I have to tell Daddy we need to leave sooner. He’ll not be happy in the least with this turn of events. He’ll be very cross.” When she turned to leave the room, Seeley grabbed her wrist and yanked her body against him.

“Stop worrying about Angel. There’s nothing wrong with me. I’ll admit: blood does taste awful. That wasn’t why I did it. It’s not why I have this overwhelming need to kiss you either.”

Seeley’s gaze drifted between her big, dark blue eyes and full, red lips. He leaned forward, pushing against her hands until his mouth met hers. The touch was electrifying. Her cool skin against his warmth, the way her lips parted on a moan to allow his tongue to slip inside. It was like every time they touched. Apart from her he was merely taken with her. Her beauty, her little-girl mannerisms, the way she teased him to distraction. The moment she touched him there was a sudden rush of arousal through his veins. He was intoxicated by her. He had the presence of mind to know it was not a good thing. He knew Angel would strongly disapprove. But damn, she felt too good.

_To hell with Angel._

Seeley grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. His blood turned to liquid fire when he heard her moan in response to his hardness pressing against her through layers of clothing. She could crush him if she had a mind to. She could end his life here and now. Throwing caution to the wind, he picked her up and shoved her back against his refrigerator, shaking the objects on top of it. She gave up trying to push him away and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Seeley fisted her skirt and yanked it up. Ravishing her mouth, he pulled her away from the refrigerator and set her on the counter next to it. He trailed kisses down to her neck to her turning mark. His hand slid up the inside of her thigh to her cleft and he slipped two fingers inside as he teased the mark. Drusilla’s head fell back against the cabinet as she arched against his ministrations.

Booth fell to his knees, ignoring the pain in the bad one to please her. Removing his fingers, he pulled her to the edge of the counter, pushed her skirt out of the way and licked his way up her inner thigh to her pussy, tasting her. He lapped the fluids off her inner folds before thrusting his tongue inside her. Drusilla’s back arched involuntarily in reaction and she cried out as she buried her fingers in his hair.

Seeley pulled her closer by her waist and thrust his tongue deeper. He felt her shudder and her hips gyrating against his mouth. Then, her thighs clamped around his head. Caressing his hands over her legs, he pried her thighs apart and moved up to flick his tongue over her clit until she was a writhing, purr-growling mess. He glanced up to see her head thrown back against the cabinet, her clenched teeth bared, her body bowed and straining as she bucked against him.

When he had Drusilla on the brink, Booth reluctantly moved away and stood up between her thighs. With hands on her hips, he angled her pelvis and thrust his painfully hard, neglected cock inside her. He let out a guttural moan as her cool body opened for him.

“Seeley-Daddy!” Drusilla cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Booth rested his forehead against hers as he thrust inside her, feeling her tight inner muscles squeeze his cock like a vise. Their mouths were millimeters apart, his warm breath fanning her lips.

“Seeley-Daddy, so warm inside me, like summer. I can almost feel the sunshine in me,” Drusilla moaned. She anchored herself to him with one arm around his neck and the other on the kitchen counter for leverage to rock her hips against his thrusts, forcing him to slide deeper.

“My Rhiannon,” Booth breathed against her lips.

It was a whisper. He was too far gone to realize what he said.

If he had, he would have known just how much trouble he was in. Up to now, he’d only made that comparison in his head. He never voiced it. If Angel knew, he would more than disapprove. Comparing Dru to the goddess of ethereal beauty who was born with the first moonrise? Angel would consider it a declaration of love, something that he had spent all this time trying to dissuade Booth from doing with Drusilla. _Love her, but not be **in** love with her_. He couldn’t afford to be in love with her.

He was damned, infatuated with a slip of a girl who had a one hundred and forty-seven year old demon inside her. Hell, _he_ was inside her. She could kill him right now and he couldn’t – wouldn’t – do anything to stop her. That knowledge made Seeley even harder. Claiming her lips in a humanly brutal kiss, he thrust deeper and harder with renewed vigor. She responded with a passion that rivaled his, urging him on with squeaky moans that drove him wild as she bucked against him. Their movements caused the cabinets to bang on their hinges with their clashing bodies.

Booth wrenched his mouth away, moaning, “Dru . . . God . . . fuck. That’s it, baby . . . squeeze me.”

As he pounded against her, into her, Seeley latched onto her neck, sucking on Angel’s mark, biting it with blunt teeth. It was the only way he could think of at the moment to stop the words in his head from escaping: _Take me. I’m yours. Squeeze me dry._

He pushed the worry that Angel would come in and rip him away from Drusilla for mouthing her turning mark. He tamped down the worry that Angel would possibly kill him for being so foolish with his life and his feelings. God help him, he couldn’t stop now if he tried. Not until he heard her cry out his name in orgasm. He needed to hear it dripping in sex and sin once more before he let her walk out of his life again.

“Booth! Oh, oh, oh,” Drusilla cried as her orgasm racked her body.

There it was: the sweetest sound he ever heard. He suddenly pulled away from her neck and wrapped his hand in her hair, tugging her head back to watch her in the throes of ecstasy. Seeley continued to thrust into her as she quaked and shuddered around him.

“Yes, Dru. Yes, yes, so gorgeous, sweetheart,” he encouraged as he pushed her through her orgasm before falling over the precipice to his own bliss.

Seeley held her tight as they quaked against each other in orgasmic aftershocks. When his body finally settled, he bestowed a kiss of gratitude on her lips. Reluctantly, he extracted himself from her and stepped back to help her down off the counter. He held onto her as she stood on shaky legs, letting her dress fall into place. Booth pressed a tender kiss to her temple and smiled at her.

“One hell of a goodbye that was, Booth,” Spike said with a smirk.

Alarmed, Drusilla and Seeley looked over to see Spike leaning against the kitchen doorway.

“Are you making a habit of watching me have sex?” Booth asked steadying Drusilla as she walked out of the kitchen. He let her go on by herself when they reached Spike. He made a show of tucking his cock away and fastening his jeans.

“First, my Sire and now Dru?” Spike raised his scarred brow at the agent’s boldness.

“Uh huh,” Booth acknowledged watching the vampire’s lips with keen interest.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I felt left out,” Spike commented.

Seeley stepped closer, sifted his fingers through the blonde hair and tugged back on the short strands until Spike was forced to look up at him. His mouth descended on Spike’s. A light brushing at first, coaxing Spike’s lips open, then harder as he slipped his tongue inside. Spike moaned into the kiss when he tasted Drusilla on Seeley’s tongue.

Spike grabbed the back of Seeley’s head and deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against Seeley’s frame. Booth’s hands slid under the leather duster to rub along Spike’s back. His hands traveled lower to grab Spike’s ass and pull him closer causing the vampire to whimper.

Then, Spike was kissing air as Booth suddenly disappeared. His eyes snapped open and he looked around and then down to see the agent on his knees unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans. He let out a hissing breath as Seeley wrapped his fingers around his cock and pulled it free of its confines. He had to grab the edge of the countertop for balance when the human sucked him down. Turned on as he was by the taste of Drusilla on Seeley’s tongue as well as watching the two of them fucking, it took only a few moments of feeling Booth’s mouth on him and hands clutching his hips to hold them still as he mercilessly sucked his cock until he came and slumped against the counter. Then, it ended as suddenly as it started and Seeley stood in front of him licking his fingers clean.

“Bloody hell, pet . . . that was . . .”

“Payback for you sucking me off in my sleep,” Booth finished. “Maybe next time you try that stunt you’ll wake me up to enjoy it.” Seeley gave him a sly smile and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Spike alone to tuck himself away and fasten his jeans.

**************************

**_Washington, DC, Dulles International Airport, near midnight_ **

Seeley had taken the FBI vehicle while Angel, Spike and Drusilla drove the rental car back to the airport’s Rent-A-Car agency. Angel put his foot down about Spike or Drusilla joining Booth for the ride to the airport. Knowing his childer’s penchant to distract the human, the last thing he needed was to have Seeley in a car wreck on the way to the airport.

So here Booth was, standing alone at the terminal waiting for the three vampires to show up. He sat in one of the hard plastic chairs and read a magazine that had to be at least three years old. One would think they’d update the reading selection once a year at least. There was nothing like reading about Tommy and Pamela Anderson Lee’s umpteenth breakup session.

He was half way through the magazine when Spike came bouncing in on the balls of his feet, followed by Drusilla and then Angel carrying the tickets. He tossed the magazine aside and stood up.

Looking around Spike, Seeley addressed Angel, “Did you stop at an ice cream shop or something?”

“No. He’s just like that when he’s bored and getting antsy,” Angel said in a droll tone.

“Well, I guess this is it,” Booth said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet.

After several moments of Angel and Seeley mirroring each other, Spike rolled his eyes and Drusilla smiled at the situation. Why was it that men always made things so hard?

“Thanks . . . for the help with the case and everything,” Booth finally said quietly.

Grateful for the icebreaker, Angel replied, “Anytime, you know I’ll always be around for you and Parker. It’s a sure thing, being immortal and all. It’s a perk.”

Booth gave a small smile at that. “Yeah, I know, and I appreciate that. Good to know there’s someone else looking out for my son.”

The deafening silence descended on the group for a few moments before Angel spoke again. “It’s not like this is goodbye forever. We’ll see each other again.”

“Right,” Booth nodded. “I’ll bring Parker out for a visit. I want him to get to know his family better.”

Angel smiled at that thought. Showing Parker all the great things about Las Vegas, PG-rated of course, sounded promising.

“Last call for boarding on flight 242 from Dulles International to LAX. Last call for boarding on flight 242 from Dulles International to LAX,” an automated voice said over the intercom.

“Bloody hell,” Spike cursed. He and Drusilla both hugged Booth quickly and headed for the appointed gate. “We’ll miss the flight if we wait on you wankers!” Spike said as he dragged Drusilla with him.

Angel and Booth shared an exasperated sigh over Spike.

“I guess that’s our cue to get on with this. Call me when you get home,” Booth said.

“I will,” Angel promised.

Hesitantly, the two men moved closer and gave each other a quick hug. “See you soon,” they mumbled to each other before breaking apart. Angel turned and followed Spike and Drusilla to the gate without looking back.

As Seeley watched them leave, he thought over the events of the last two months. Sure, the sex was amazing. He thought more about the little things like the time Angel and Spike ruined his sheets and Angel cooking for him. Then there was Angel meeting Parker and his son figuring out the vampire’s voicemail. That memory caused Seeley to laugh to himself. He turned on his heel and left the airport for home. His apartment was going to feel strange and empty after hosting three vampires.

Then again, he may actually get some much needed sleep without the constant distraction. Seeley scoffed to himself at that.


	15. Visions of You

Title: Visions of You  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of COMING FULL CIRCLE. Angel, Spike and Dru go to Washington, DC when Drusilla starts having dark visions of Seeley Booth's new case that lead her to believe that Seeley is the one in danger. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** and **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 1,155

**[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Epilogue_

**_Washington D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment, Several Hours Later_ **

Seeley crawled out of bed, showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Taking the cup with him, he went into the living room and turned the TV on. He looked puzzled at the screen when he heard the sounds of fake moaning. Somehow it was left on a porn channel. Not that he ever ordered the porn channels. He didn’t have a need for it with as much sex as he’d been getting lately.

Seeley shrugged thinking it was a fluke and turned the channel to . . . another porn channel. Sighing tiredly, he flipped the channel again . . . to another porn channel. He quickly surfed through another five channels of porn. Erotic movies, heterosexual, girl on girl, guy on guy, a fetish channel, playboy . . . Oh, hey . . . there was a cute blonde girl with an awesome body on that channel. Then there was a Spanish-dubbed Playboy channel. Seeley shook his head. There was only one person he knew that would rack up his cable bill with porn.

“Damn you, Spike!” Seeley cursed with a trace of humor in his voice.

There was a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 8 a.m. Who would be up this early? He gave up on the porn-saturated TV and turned it off. He’d have to cancel the channels and reprogram his remote again. Tossing the remote on the couch, he went to answer the door. There was a delivery man on the other side.

“Yeah?”

“Early delivery for Seeley Booth,” the delivery man said.

“You’re kidding right? What company delivers this early?” Seeley asked suspiciously.

The delivery man shrugged. “Don’t know what to tell you, man. I just follow orders. My orders were to deliver this before 9 a.m.” He handed over an automated clipboard. “Sign here please?”

Seeley used the magic pen to sign the etch-a-sketch-type screen and handed it back.

“Here you go,” the delivery man said. Seeley opened the door wider to see a long, oversized box with the picture of an antique French reproduction coffee table. The delivery man helped him get it into the apartment and then left. Seeley looked over the paperwork that came with the box.

Living Comforts  
<http://www.livingcomforts.com>  
 _Live in Luxury_

**Billing Address:**  
ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS, REDUX  
1900 E DESERT INN RD  
LAS VEGAS, NV 89169

 

**Shipping Address:**  
TO: SEELEY BOOTH  
1228 MISSOURI AVE. APT. 3C  
WASHINGTON, DC 20008

 

**Your order of: May 5, 2005**

In this shipment:

**Verona Md. Coffee Table** Price: $505.75 Was: ~~$722.50~~  
 **This was a gift.**

 

Seeley stared at the invoice in shock. Angel had replaced his coffee table. He wondered why it had taken so long for the vampires to get to the airport. It was because Angel had gone to a furniture store to buy the coffee table and have it delivered. How was he going to repay Angel for this?

**************************

**_Aboard an Airplane nearing McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas, 4 a.m._ **

The three vampires sat in the center aisle of the plane. Angel was reading a book. Drusilla was taking care of Miss Edith and Spike was bored out of his mind. They were too close to home to take up drinking now. He should have started drinking when they flew over the Illinois/Missouri border. Spike looked around for something to catch his attention when his eyesight landed on Angel’s pants, or more to the point, the tent in his pants.

“Feel like joining the Mile High Club, Angel?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Not particularly,” Angel replied without looking up. “This isn’t like the private jet we had at Wolfram & Hart.”

“Bloody right it isn’t. There was decent alcohol on that plane,” Spike scoffed to himself.

Angel looked up to glare at Spike and saw Drusilla playing with a set of handcuffs while trying to hold Miss Edith at the same time. He didn’t remember giving her a set of handcuffs.

Angel leaned closer to her. “Where did you get those, Dru?”

Drusilla gave him a secretive little-girl smile. “They belong to Seeley-Daddy.”

Frowning, Spike stopped fidgeting and said gently, “You have to give them back, luv. He needs them for his work.”

“I know,” she replied. “I’ll give them to him when the swallows return.”

“I think he’ll need them sooner than that,” Angel commented as he went back to reading his book.

Spike went back to bouncing in his seat as he stared at the tent in his Sire's crotch. “You really should take care of that before it escapes and hurts somebody, mate,” he snarked and began to laugh.

“I will when we land. Now shut up before I stick you in the cargo hold,” Angel grumbled.

“Like to see you try!” Spike scoffed.

“Fine, then you can ride on the wing. How’d that be?” Angel suggested sardonically.

“I think the passengers would find that strange, wouldn’t you?” Spike shot back.

Angel ignored the blonde menace and prayed for the flight to land as soon as possible before he throttled his childe. Just then, the ‘FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT’ light dinged on.

“This is your captain speaking. Please return to your seats and buckle up. Flight 242 is about to land at McCarran International Airport. Don’t gamble too hard at the airport casino and I hope you had a pleasant flight,” the Captain’s automated voice said.

Seeming to do as requested, Angel accidentally dropped his cocktail napkin that came with a drink he had earlier, somewhere over Indiana.

“Dru, honey, can you get that?” he asked. When she bent over to retrieve the wayward napkin, Angel casually looked around, seeing that everyone was busy getting ready for the landing. Mere seconds before Drusilla sat up; his hand shot out and smacked Spike on the back of the head so fast that the blonde vampire’s jerked forward into the seat in front of him.

Drusilla sat up and handed Angel the napkin while he appeared to be closing his book and stuffing it in the wide inside pocket of his duster.

“Thank you sweetheart,” Angel smiled all-too-innocently as he took the scrap from her.

“What the bleedin’ hell was that for, ponce?” Spike growled as he rubbed the pain away while glaring at his Sire.

“Just wait until we get home. I may get my wish after all: you and Dru at my mercy. It’ll be like celebrating my death day all over again,” Angel said with a wistful smile.

Spike glared at him. “That is just wrong, how happy you are about that. Did fucking Booth suck the soul out of you?”

The smirk that formed on Angel’s face was just this side of the crazy!Angelus Spike remembered in Sunnydale. He immediately sobered up and sat back in his seat, uncharacteristically silent while waiting for the plane to land.

**************************

# COMING SOON!

  



End file.
